Unleashed
by Cris Coursey
Summary: It can be read on it's own, but is actually a continuation of Tamed. Beast has been dumped publicly and he's lost his pride. It just so happens there's a new very non mutant nanny that's just down the hall, that everyone seems to like. One's down on their luck while the other is just finding hers. Beast x OC
1. Chapter 1 w appropriate credits

I laughed, I couldn't help it. There was always something going on, there was never a moment's peace for me anymore and I absolutely loved it. There was always something needing to be done or something to sit back and enjoy. I had never been as excited to wake up as I had since meeting Cat' and her brood.

The most rambunctious of the brood, Skeeter, a green mutant, all of four years old, thought running was the greatest talent God gave man. I enjoyed watching him, but it was the fact the other little one's couldn't keep up with him that he enjoyed. Titiana ( or Ana as I called her), was a year behind, but with her wings and height she was keeping close to him. The twins, Amy and Ally, dark haired six year old girls with cat like tails could care less about running. They were oohing and ahhing over the babies. Of course, Samson was asleep. His tiny six month old body blending perfectly into the blue of his blanket. However, Delilah, my little heartbreaker was enjoying the attention. She was estimated to be at least eleven months old and enjoyed every bit of attention anyone paid to her dark pink little self.

I grinned, life was good. My best friend, Catherina (Cat'), had really set me up. It was less than a month ago, I had discovered these beautiful children led by the vicious woman. I had been so terrified, but now I looked back on the experience with a smile. Yes, I, Robyn Davon, normal human woman, was best friends with Catharina Creed, the most cunning mutant ever born. With a mate like she had, she had to be, but Victor wasn't so bad once you got to know him. He was good with the kids at least, not much on socializing though.

Everyone was nice. I mean Charles had given me a room and a job, I never had to leave the children, and overall I was happy. Before I had worked, came home, worked, came home. Now I had my kids to talk to, to play with, to experience life with pretty much and I relished the experience.

"Skeet', don't go too far." I warned, moving to pick Delilah up. "I think it's about time to go in and fix lunch. What do you think?" She gurgled and cooed, but the twins nodded. I grabbed Samson's carseat in the other hand, the girls carried Delilah's seat. "Come on, you two, let's get some grub."

Skeeter ran forward holding the door for me, while Ana took Amy's hand. They followed me to the kitchen and I sat Delilah in her high chair. "Can you kids keep an eye on the babies while I fix us some sandwiches?"

"O'course we can watch 'em." Skeeter puffed his chest out. "We ain't kids y'know." His gruff voice and ridiculous statement had me giggling.

"Your spending way too much time with uncle Vic'." I muttered, but patted the girl's heads as I moved to the fridge. After fetching each child a drink, I made each one a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich, listening as they giggled and talked of the things only children could find to talk about.

I sat each down a plate, and cut one into tiny pieces for Delilah, before going back to grab a soda. I shut the fridge and nearly jumped to the ceiling. Hank McCoy stood there, looking down at me. All six something foot of the blue furred muscled man, and it so happened my face was level with his well muscled unclothed chest.

"Um...I." I snorted, not able to find my voice.

"Well, if you are not going to make use of the English language as society deems polite for these interactions, please excuse me where I can obtain a beverage." I stepped back trying to process his ridiculous words. I wasn't a idiot, and he had no right treating me as such.

"I'm sorry, you startled me." I muttered, fingering the tab of the can of Coke.

He poured himself a glass of tea, then looked to me. "If your startled by such small things, perhaps you shouldn't be here in a mansion so full of them." I flushed at his implication and turned before I even approached that statement. How dare he accuse me of being prejudiced! The blue moron! He shouldn't sneak up on people! He should learn some manners and make a little noise, then...

My thoughts drifted from McCoy to the kids in front of me. They were happily gnawing away at their sandwiches, and drinking their juiceboxes. They had no cares in the world at this moment and I found myself envious of their precious happiness.

**A/N: Beast Sketch Card used as image was done by DKuang. All credit belongs to DKuang (wonderful artist check him out dkuang. deviantart ), and Copyrights to Marvel. He's a wonderful artist with a wide variety of Marvel characters. Head over and check him out after the story and tell him I sent ya ;)**


	2. Routine

I lay the kids down in their beds, then moved to rock a hungry Samson. He had grown used to a bottle before bedtime, and I found uninterrupted sleep to be reward enough to give it to him. I perched the cordless phone on my shoulder and listened to the rings. It was late, but she was always up waiting for my calls.

"Robyn?" a gruff voice answered. I smiled, he wasn't one to answer phones, Cat' must be near with her hands full.

"Yep. Your wife around?"

"She's doing dishes, told me to pick up and ask how the kids are?" His voice lost the tension he'd started with, and I found it funny he couldn't admit to having a curiousity too. When it came to the kids, I'd noticed pretty quick he was a big loud-mouthed softie.

"They enjoyed today. I caught a butterfly and they learned a little bit about insects. You know cocoons and larvae and antennaes and such." I laughed softly as Samson pushed the bottle away. "They're all asleep, Samson is ready to be burped and he's going down too."

"Good." he said gruffly. "You okay?"

I laughed, "Of course. I'm really enjoying this, I can't thank you and Cat' enough for setting me up here."

He grumbled and I heard some muffled noises in the phone. "So, exciting day, huh?" Cat's voice was a welcome end to each day.

"Every day is exciting." Samson burped and I moved from the rocker to his bed. We'd decided to put all the little ones in the same room for right now, they found comfort with each other. After being held at the Brotherhood, it seemed they were shy and confused over certain social interactions. I checked each child before shutting the door, and moving to the room next to it.

My room was nearly as big as my old apartment. There was a queen bed that I overflowed with every quilt my grandmother ever gave me. Then toward the window was a couch Cat' had given me as a 'roomwarming' gift, as she put it. Then there was my old tv and dressers, and two nightstands I'd inherited with the room. A small closet was on one side of the wall, and a bathroom with a tub and everything, was the door on the otherside of the bed.

"How was you day? You and Victor get into anything exciting?" I asked, plopping down on the couch to relax.

"Everyday is exciting with him." She laughed. "We worked on the library today." They'd been fixing up an old mansion down the road, room by room. They'd finished most of it before the wedding, which I'd ended up being part of.

She'd been a beautiful bride in her flowing white satin, she'd gone simple rather than over the top. Even the bride's maids dress I'd worn was a gorgeous black number. I was a bigger girl so natually had gawked at appearing in public, but she'd kept everything classy. Red, Black, and white had been the predominant colors. Even Victor had looked dashing in a black armani. I was envious of what they shared, they seemed perfect together. I'd heard them get into it, but there was still love there. They never got carried away and after a bit of pouting from one or the other, they always made up.

"You listening?" her voice jilted me from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm tired." I admitted.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure they wear you down pretty fast." She sighed. "I'll be by tomorrow to help out some."

"No, you don't have to do that." I assured. With Ororoe and Kurt and pretty much every other teenage girl coming by I had more than enough help.

She scoffed, "No, but I want to. I miss you."

I laughed softly, "I live right down the road and talk to you every day."

She laughed too, "Well, it'll do us good to get out tomorrow. Perhaps, we can picnic or something. I know Victor likes to chase the kids, and it'll wear them all down pretty quick." I heard Victor grumbling in the background and snickered.

"He's good with them, Cat'. Your very lucky." I was well aware they were trying to conceive one of their own, but Cat's fertility cycle wasn't cooperating.

"Yes, I am. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night girl."

"Good night my friend. Sweet dreams." I hung the phone up and groaned. After taking a shower and getting into my gown, I crawled under the massive amounts of covers. I absolutely loved this part of my day. Charles insisted I take time to myself, weekends and such, but I loved being with these kids. I loved them, and couldn't imagine not being with them.

Then like clockwork, as had been every night, the door opened. Four sets of soft footsteps walked in. I grinned as they manuevered around in the dark, crawling into the bed with me. I had thought at first they were having nightmares, then I'd thought it was the sound of my shower, but after trying everything they still came. I enjoyed it though, I took as much comfort curling up with them as they did with me. I pulled Skeeter, whom always snuggled against me, tighter and we went to sleep.


	3. Wallowing

The boy's fingers were longer than a normal humans, plus he only had three. His skin was the color of dark green Kentucky grass, yet she held him as she would her own. I scoffed, at least I was the only one in the room and I wouldn't have to explain myself.

The woman, a completly normal one at that, seemed to have everyone's attention. At first, I'd been suspicious of FOH activities (Friends of Humanity, a mutant hater's group), but now had moved on from that idea to others. I mean she had long dark brown hair, blue eyes, she was pudgy almost borderline fat, and yet everyone seemed to accept her as one of us. It shouldn't be like that, Robyn Davon should never have been allowed to stay at this mansion. She was one of them. Where she could go into the general public with no trouble or prejudice, she chose invading a mutant's school? I didn't get it.

I sat down now, finding myself unable to stand and contemplate what the Professor had been thinking allowing such an atrocity. I mean, what kind of approach was this teaching the students? Did we accept anyone into the doors anymore? I growled low, watching as one of the most antisocial among us approached her.

Logan, the Wolverine if you will, was a man known for his gruff unapproachable attitude. He was one that anyone hesitated to call a friend, because he was simply "him". I mean the man didn't open up much and had some ridiculous statement usually at the forefront to hide any thoughts or feelings and keep himself seperated from the rest of us. Yet, as I sat here sipping my hot cocoa, I watched as he laughed and sat on the blanket with this woman.

She'd taken the kids outside and they were running wild. She sat with the babies watching and laughing. Skeeter, the green little boy, had tripped and scraped himself on a tree root earlier. That was when they'd caught my attention, she'd merely picked him up and took him back to the blanket to sit and rock him. Where it should have soothed me to know the child was being cared for, it only served to ignite my anger that such a paradox was being allowed to live here. What kind of normal woman stayed with mutants? I meant no disrespect, but surely there was more to this. Why was I the only one to question it?

Even the feared and much revered Sabretooth seemed taken in by the woman. I had glimpsed them earlier as he and Cat' had came for a picnic with her and the kids. Victor and even our quiet Catherina seemed to allow themselves to relax in her company. Surely, our kind was not as regressed to enjoy the attention of one pitiful human.

I set the cocoa aside and sat back to rub my temples in thought. Why did she get under my skin so bad? Why did it even concern me? Charles was perfectly capable of reading her intentions and found nothing out of the way. Yet, sitting here watching as Logan pulled her against him in a very much affectionate hug, I couldn't deny an inner anger at her. How did she manage to weasel her way in? Then again maybe it was just my beast. Maybe my beast was jealous of her, maybe I was jealous. I groaned, after Trish's betrayal I should've expected to have a grudge, but I hadn't thought of it that way.

Trish Tilby, my long time girlfriend, the woman I had given my heart to, the one I intended to marry, had betrayed me over national television. She'd had some rather crude comments made of our sex life, insinuating it was nothing but a form of beastiuality. Then it seemed like overnight, she, being a reporter, had broken up with my machine and announced to the world we were never that close. I had been hurt at first, then attending the Creed's Wedding a couple of days later had been extremely upsetting.

Perhaps it was then I decided I didn't like her. As she had looked rather cute and had mingled with everyone, but when she'd casually taken Samson along, talking to him as if he were her own it seemed to strike me odd. It must have been then, her being able to lead a normal life, but choosing to go astray. That must have been it. I owed her a rather overdue apology. Yes, I needed to apologize.


	4. A Fairy?

"I don't know, Logan. There's still times I feel like I shouldn't be here." I muttered, thinking of Dr. McCoy. He had been rude, dismissive, and had blatantly ignored me since I'd came. There was no reason to let one man get me down, but he always seemed to catch me so unaware.

Logan chuckled and put his arm around me, pulling me against him. "Yer fine, darlin'. Hell, these kids love ya. I like ya, you ain't got nothing to worry about."

I smiled at him and patted his leg, moving back over to sit next to a sleeping Samson and Delilah. I pushed a small strand of pink hair from Delilah's face and she sighed. "I know Logan, and I appreciate it." He had been one of the nicest people to me. "At first I didn't think we'd get along, did you know that Logan?"

He grinned at me, turning his attention back to the twins. It seemed we'd divided up the older ones, he watched the twins and I watched Skeet' and Ana. "Well, I don't got a lotta friends."

I chuckled at that, "By choice."

He chuckled too, "Yeah, well, ya screw up and let the wrong people in, they can do a lotta damage."

I grabbed his hand, "Well, thank you for giving me a chance."

He smiled at me, his eyes meeting mine. "I'm glad I did, but I'll admit something." He paused, "Don't get mad, but Cat' told me you might need a friend."

I laughed softly, "She is my friend. My best friend." I corrected myself quickly. "No, it doesn't upset me. I know she was looking out for me, and I'm glad. You might never have talked to me otherwise."

"Some people would consider it a blessing if I didn't talk," he teased.

"Perhaps, but it's nice to have an adult conversation admist all the childish ones. Cat' calls every night, but to have someone that actually lives here helps." I admitted. I watched as Skeeter tried to explain some game to Ana and they quickly decided just tag.

"I see people in and out of the nursery room all the time." he said.

"Yes, and though I do like them, the most I discuss with anyone is the kids. Which I love the kids, but it helps to have someone to talk movies or your favorite kinds of beer." I teased about the beer comment, since he'd been uncomfortable approaching me. He'd found the only thing to talk about was the diffence between American and Canadian beers, and although I wasn't a drinker I'd enjoyed the off colored commentary.

"Yeah, well, you didn't help." He ran a hand through his hair, probably remembering the same encounter.

I laughed, "Well, I'm rather boring, so I can listen to anything."

"Yer a lotta things, but I doubt boring would be one of 'em." he growled reaching out and making a giggling Ally run in circles around us. She stuck her tongue out and Amy followed as they took back off across the yard.

"You are good with kids, Logan." I admitted. "Even the older girls like you." I watched as a blush tinted his cheeks and he gave me a sideways glance.

"Shut up." he muttered and I laughed. He turned the teasing to me though, making me flush moments later when he said, "S' you crushing on me too?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and actually squeeked. I stuttered for a moment and the obnoxious man had gall to laugh, "I'm sorry, but your a bit too manly for my taste Logan." It was true, he was friend zoned, but I couldn't help it that I enjoyed his attention when he teased me.

"Too manly? Whatchya lookin' for then a fairy?" I knew he was teasing, and though I enjoyed it, I always worried someone else would hear and get the wrong idea.

"No, I like a man that isn't afraid to show some feelings. I want a strong man, but a patient one." I paused, "I want a relationship like Cat' and Victor have. You know, where he's gruff and rough around the edges, but jumps at Cat's tiniest order."

Logan was laughing his ass off at this point, "You don't want a Victor, trust me." he muttered, wiping tears from his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. "Plus, their relationship ain't all wine and roses."

I shrugged, "They never are, but they've got it almost perfect. They both love each other, they both would do anything the other ever asked, and they're able to do their own things."

He shrugged, leaving the subject alone for once.

"I think I should take the kids in. It's almost bathtime." I admitted realizing the sun was starting to droop into the horizon. We'd spent the entire day outside, I'd enjoyed it, the kids had loved it, but there were things to be done. "Come on you guys, time to go take baths." Skeeter groaned, but raced toward the house. Ana was on his heels, but watching Ana and Ally to make sure they were following. I bent taking Delilah as Logan gathered Samson and the blanket we'd been using.

Turning around my eyes went straightn to Ana on the ground, tears starting to fall. "Robyn!" she screamed through her tears. Hank McCoy stood in front of her, his fangs flashing as his mouth floundered. Something welled up inside me, and I felt my temper come to the surface.

"Here." I handed Delilah to Logan. He gave me a curious look as he took the babe in his free arm. I marched up to McCoy, huffing, looking at him from head to toe, then picked up the crying little girl from his feet. His blue eyes flashed in anger, his mouth in a sneer. I stared him down purposefully, holding Ana to me. Then I turned my nose up and marched back to the mansion. Skeeter held the door for me and Logan. We went up the steps to the nursery.

"What's with him?" Logan grunted, trying to walk slowly to keep the babies asleep against him.

"He's an ass." I muttered, ignoring everything else around me as I cooed to the little girl in my arms. I'd give him a piece of my mind tonight! The nerve of the man to knock over a little girl then let her sit there in the dirt crying! That...That...That Ass!


	5. Dog Pile

I groaned, then turned to look at my clock. The bright red numbers screamed 12:42, and I buried my head into the pillow. It took seconds before I realized what had woken me, then I was instantly up. I could hear whimpers and smell the distasteful scent of regurgitation going on somewhere down the hall. It must be one of the kids drinking again, rebellious heathens!

I moved swiftly down to the other end of the mansion. They were in one of the suite's bathrooms. The teens normally shared a bathroom and room, so this was interesting. I opened the door, padding across the soft carpeting to the lit bathroom across the room.

I was greeted to the sight of a very sick child and a worried woman. Robyn held little Skeeter as he retched, whispering soft, encouraging words. She looked almost in tears, herself. "It'll be okay, baby. I gotchya, I gotchya, just let it out." she whispered. He whimpered as his stomach emptied into the toliet.

"Does he have a fever?" I asked, startling her. She jumped, her arms tightening around the small boy.

"No, I think he just ate too much Dr." she said softly, glancing at me, then turning back to the boy. I scoffed and moved to feel his foreheaed.

"I believe your wrong, he's warm. Let me-"

She interrupted me sharply, "He's always warm Dr. McCoy." She looked at me then, giving me the full brunt of her stare. "He snuck into my cookie stash after dinner, he gorged himself." The little boy retched again. This time I reached under the sink, nabbing a washclothe, then got it wet and handed it to her.

I sat there propped on the sink and watched as she cuddled the boy through his bout of sickness. Finally, his stomach emptied and his body tired, he curled up into her lap and closed his eyes. I looked away from her gentle rocking, and gathered my thoughts before I opened my mouth.

"I owe you as well as Miss Titiana an apology, my dear." I frowned, realizing I had been overly rude ever since I'd laid eyes on the woman.

"She's asleep." she muttered, her eyes finally coming up to study me. "Why are you in here?"

I looked at her and sighed, "I can't sleep when someone is sick like that." I held a hand up, "I just came in to make sure everything was alright."

She smiled, her features instantly softening, "Thank you then... For checking on us."

"Anytime, now how about we put this little one back to bed." I offered with a smile of my own. It wouldn't hurt to be nice to the woman, after all it wasn't just any woman that would face a child's bile and comfort him as she had.

"I'm going to have to make a pallet." She bit her lip, looking behind me through the door to Skeeter resting in her arms. "I'm not sure how I'm going to keep him away from the other children."

I cocked a brow, "I thought they had their own beds?"

She blushed, "They do." She paused looking at my feet and I felt my toes curling from her perusal. "I take it you didn't get a good look into my room..." she trailed off, biting her bottom lip.

"Heavens no, I didn't come snooping, just checking to make sure you were all right." I growled, aggravated that she was still staring at my bare overgrown feet.

She looked up at me, "Is there any way you could get Ororoe for me?"

I stood straight up, my blood near boiling at this point. Here I was offering a helping hand, and she couldn't see past what I was to accept it. I be damned if I was going to walk away from this fight, there was a sick child involved and she would accept the help and appreciate it! I bent almost nose to nose with her and growled softly so as not to wake the boy, "I can do anything she can do. Tell me what you need, and I'll be of assistance." I bit off each word through my teeth, my patience gone with the witch.

She shivered, and my eyes seemed to finally make it past the boy. Robyn sat in her bathroom floor in nothing but a flimsy short white cotton gown. Her dark hair flowing just below her shoulders, loose, finally out of the pony tail she wore so often. Her blue eyes soft and weary from her interrupted rest, and her legs bare and curled beneath her. I stood back up, clearing my throat. I was in the wrong here. I stood here in nothing, but pajama pants and her barely dressed. No, No, there was a child here. No one could say anything untoward had happened.

"McCoy? McCoy?" her voice raised a little, pulling me from my thoughts. She smiled softly now that she had my attention. "If you could gently grab one of the quilts off the bed, I'll curl up with Skeet' on the couch?" She raised her hand taking mine, "I was going to ask Ororoe if she could sleep in my bed, but if you would I'm sure the kids would enjoy it just as much." The statement intrigued me, I moved to help her up with the boy in her arms then walked into the darkened bedroom.

Three little bodies were curled around the bed. I smiled, then turned to her, "Of course, I can, but tomorrow we're going to talk." She nodded and made her way to the couch. I was able to smuggle a blanket from the others, and actually nab a pillow. She let me cover her and Skeeter up, and grinned at the pillow. "Be careful," she whispered. "You'll end up without one, and I got nine up there."

"You have." I corrected without thinking and moved back to the bed. After some rearranging I was able to crawl under the soft covers with the little ones. Before I could even shut my eyes, I felt three soft bodies moving and curling up against me. I sighed. It had been awhile since anyone had occupied my bed. Even a child was welcome company and I grinned, snuggling into the dogpile they'd formed and closing my eyes.


	6. You Time

I'd left them to sleep this morning. Skeeter had gotten up sometime during the night and moved to the bed with McCoy and the rest of the kids. I'd been a little jealous, but it had ended when I saw him purring and sprawled out with the kids resting on top of him. Ana had one of his massive paws, Ally and Amy seemed to share his chest as a pillow, and Skeeter was curled into his side. He looked every bit of a big blue teddy bear, I thought as I pulled the sheets from the beds. It was wash day, I'd get the baby's sheets after they'd woke. I'd woken early, uncomfortable on the couch and thought it would be an excellent time to get this done.

"I never thought sheets could make a woman smile, Miss Davon." a rich baritoned voice flowed through me. I looked up from Ana's bed to see the teddy bear, himself, propped against the door watching me.

"Robyn." I corrected. "The kids still asleep, McCoy?"

"Hank." he grinned, his sharp white fangs a delicate well placed contrast in the soft blue fur. "Yes, m'am. Care for some help?"

I threw the sheets into the pile I'd started by the door. "No, I've got it. Thank you though." He reached over, laying his hand on my arm as I bent to retrieve the huge pile.

"I meant what I said last night. I apologize for anything I've done to offend you, it was not my intention." He bent gathering what would of took me two trips under one arm. "Come on, I'll help you load the washers, then you can make me a cup of coffee."

I shrugged, "Okay, but I'm fine really. I know you have other stuff to do, your lab and all." I felt guilty, this man was reknowned for his studies in chemistry and mutations. He'd become a world reknowned physicist even. I mean I'd never personally known anyone that had come up with a cure, but then I met McCoy and he'd cured the Legacy Virus. Everyone knew his name.

He stumbled in the hall and I reached out and gathered the stray sheet that had caught his foot. "Sorry." I mumbled, keeping my eyes down. He grumbled something, but moved to the washroom at the end of the hall.

"I'm only glad Logan installed this up here, I'd hate to be the one to do this every week if they were down stairs." Hank smiled. We were able to fit the piles in three of the four washers, then I made my way back to the nursery as he started them.

Samson and Delilah were still asleep, I tucked a blanket around each of them. I cracked the door to my room open, they were all piled in the middle of the bed, buried in the covers. I grinned, shutting the door. I gasped as I realized Hank stood right behind me.

"Still asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, just until the sun comes up." I moved toward the stairs. "They're early risers."

He followed me down into the kitchen and we started both coffee makers. The others would be getting up soon, so it wouldn't hurt to get them going. Hank retrieved milk and sugar, I got two mugs and we stood for a moment waiting for enough to make a cup.

"I didn't think to grab my robe." he teased. I looked down, my cheeks instantly flushing. It was an old terry cloth one that was worn in places, but it covered me. Usually I was dressed before coming downstairs, but I hadn't wanted to wake Hank or the kids.

I looked at him, and laughed softly. "Nice pants though." He wore cotton pajama pants covered in spaceships and rockets.

He laughed as well, "My mother buys me a pair every year. The kids love them and my ties."

I grinned. The pots were finally filled with enough for both cups. I noticed as I added the milk to mine, he loaded his down with sugar.

"Do I smell coffee?" Charles silky voice rang out.

I grabbed another mug from the cabinet, "How do you take it?"

"Black, please." His chair silently glided through the kitchen.

"Go sit, I got this." I smiled following him and Beast to one of the tables in the dining hall. I sat down at one side, Hank the other, and Charles at the end.

"Your up bright and early this morning Robyn." He sipped his coffee watching me.

"Skeet' was sick last night." I admitted. "He's fine now, just ate too much."

Charles grinned, "Is that the official word Hank?"

Hank shrugged, "She said as much, but I haven't checked him out. Perhaps, he can come down to the lab and I can give him a full physical this morning."

I scoffed, "He's a child, sick like any child would be after eating all that."

Hank straightened, narrowing those beautiful blue eyes at me. "Charles, I fear, I must tell you of another concern I have." My mouth dropped, realizing what was about to be said. "Did you know the children are sleeping in Miss Davon's room?"

My cheeks felt on fire, but I met Charles questioning gaze. "Why? Mr. Creed provided them all beds. Is everything okay?"

I looked at the mug in my hands, "They sneak in after everyone has gone to bed, and they're still little, and I don't mind, and they don't bother anything..." My voice trailed off as I realized I had no real excuse.

He reached out taking my hand in the both of his, "I know you care about them, but you need some you time." I looked up into his dark eyes. "Robyn, I understand this isn't just a job to you, but I feel I'm taking advantage of you living your life around these children."

I shook my head, "I don't mind, really I don't. I enjoy them, please. I'll start making them sleep in their own beds if its a major problem, but it doesn't bother me either way."

Hank watched, his lip curling, and I felt any feelings of friendship I'd developed melt. The tattle tail. If he'd have kept his nose out of it, there wouldn't be a problem.

"Well, I want you to give the kids to Ororoe for a day." I started to protest, but he gripped my hand. "Just one day, go to Catherina's house and visit. Take a walk, go enjoy yourself, but I want you to start taking at least one day a week to do your thing. Would that be too much to ask?" I realized it wasn't my place to actually fight it, so nodded.

There wasn't much said after that, I sat nursing my coffee and the feeling that Hank had betrayed what little trust we'd started. It didn't surprise me, the man was an ass. Logan came in, paper in one hand, coffee in the other. He scooted into the chair beside me.

"Good morning, beautiful." he grinned at me. I snorted and moved to toss my mug in the sink and make my way back to my corner of the mansion. Good, my ass, not with a big, blue, nosey, self-righteous, too smart for his own good doctor running rampant!


	7. Concerns

"What'd you do now?" Logan asked looking at me.

"What is your reasoning in assuming it's something to do with me?" I asked, taking a slow sip of my coffee.

He lifted a brow, looked to Charles back to me. "It was you."

Charles now looked at Logan with a curious expression, "Why do you say that Logan?"

Logan thumbed through the paper, tossing me the finance and world section. He opened the sports page and took a sip. "Ask him. Some reason, he says something stupid every time he gets near her."

My mouth dropped and I struggled for the right words to express myself. "I do not." There, the same thing a three year old would say. Adequate, truly a eloquent thought Hank, I thought wanting to beat my head on the table.

"Is there a problem with our Miss Davon, Hank?" Charles asked. I caught his smile even as he tried to hide it behind his cup. I was almost curious to what he was thinking, but his smile indicated I probably wouldn't like it. He wasn't like what I was going to say either.

"She doesn't belong here." Logan and Charles both seemed to stop. The mansion itself sounded like the inside of a tomb and I felt my body heat up with an embarassed flush. Thank heaven the fur was good for something, it hid the reaction. Sitting, waiting for them to respond I couldn't make up my mind which was more shocked.

Then Logan flung his paper down, he growled. His eyes flashing daggers and I was sure if he could have gotten his claws in me without the Professor seeing I would already be mounted on his wall. "Gotta get some air." he growled, walking out.

Charles watched him leave, then looked at me shaking his head. "Care to explain that statement Hank? I've known you for a very long time, and I'll admit it was the last thing I expected you to say."

I sighed, "She doesn't fit in here Charles. She belong out there with her own kind. I mean think about what the children must think seeing a normal woman taking care of those kids up there. She doesn't fit in here Charles, should have never been brought here."

Charles, was not one easily surprised nor angered, but I watched as a vein throbbed in his neck. His eyes seemed to radiate anger and he backed his chair up slowly. "That's the stupidest, most prejudicest thing to be uttered in this school" He said calmly and I was taken back. "This teens think that woman taking care of those babies is wonderful. The way she accepts them and treats them as if they were her own. She treats everyone here, including yourself, the same as she would anyone out on the street." he paused. "I thought you of all people would think of her better than what you just said." He moved to take his and Logan's mugs to the sink, but stopped a few feet away. "I know what Trish did to you my friend, but you can't let one person stain the whole race. That's exactly what the FOH are trying to do to us. They use Magnus and his group as an example of how dangerous we are, how conniving, but you and I know that is not true. You shouldn't do the same." The comparsion to the Church of Humanity shut any thing I was going to say down. I was insulted, yet it did give me something to think about. It was pretty much the same thing I had told myself last night.

I was such an ass.


	8. Broken Truce

I hadn't seen that damn McCoy in a few days, I'd hoped he'd left the mansion for a little while. It was enough to let my guard down to make my way to the kitchen. I kept the lights off, not to alert any of the teenagers or other adults to my actions.

Take a break, Ha! My life was one continous break and I loved it, and I'd be damned if I let that Dr. McCoy dictate my actions. Smart was one thing, a smart ass was another,

I grabbed the small container of oreo ice cream and dashed up the steps. Half way up, I lost my footing. "Shit!" I cursed, getting up and walking this time. I made it to my door, before I felt the eyes on my back.

"Most people don't sneak around if they aren't doing something wrong." I groaned and turned to face the most irratating baffoon known to man.

"Can I help you Dr. McCoy?" I gritted out.

He moved swiftly around me pushing my bedroom door open to reveal four bright eager faces. "Can I ask what is going on at midnight?" he chuckled, ruffling Skeeter's green hair.

Ana quickly tugged his hand and dragged him into my room. I paused outside the door and sent a quick prayer for serenity. Inside the kids were bouncing around the bed, explaining our plan to McCoy.

"We're gonna watch cartoons all night!" Ally and Amy squeeled.

"And eat ice cream." said Skeeter in a very serious tone.

"Yeah, ice cream." added Ana, not to be left out.

"You are?" Hank purred to the kids, he grinned at me.

I shut my door before leaning back against it, "Gonna rat us out?"

He walked over to me, placing one big furred hand on the door beside my head. I felt my breath catch as he bent down close to me, "Not if you share." It shocked me enough, that he was able to get the small tub from my hand and make it to the bed. "Got spoons?"

"One." I murmered tossing the large plastic kitchen spoon to him.

He got up on the bed, making himself comfortable on one side. "So what cartoon are we watching?"

I slid it in as the kids explained the differences in girl's and boy's cartoons and this one was for both. He asked questions and was very relaxed with the kids. I was scared to get my hopes up in fear that he'd cry foul at first shot.

"Did I take your spot?" he asked watching me. The kids all turned their bright shining eyes to me.

"No." I murmered.

"Then please sit, I'm curious to see how six people use one spoon." his tone was teasing, but I was already embarassed.

I moved to the other side of the bed, keeping my body to the very edge so there was no contact between us. The kids piled on our legs ready to dip into the ice cream. I snatched it and the spoon from Hank. "Everybody got their blanket and pillow?" I asked opening the tub up. They all nodded. "Who's first?"

I dipped into the tub for a small spoonful and gave a bite to Ana. She licked her lips, enjoying the icy treat. I gave a spoonful to Skeet' next, then Amy, and Ally. I winked at Hank, he watched bemusedly as I went through the lineup three more times. The movie finally came on and I turned out the lights. The kids turned their attention to it, and I was left with an half tub of Oreo ice cream and Hank.

I dug a spoonful out and whispered, "You want a bite?" He took the spoon, hesitantly, but took his share. I dug a spoonful out and allowed it to melt over my tongue as I watched the kids giggle at the movie's antics.

One by one, they piled into the floor with their pillows and blankets and I dug another spoonful of ice cream out. Hank wrapped his arm around me and I instantly stiffened. He took his other hand and casually nabbed my spoon. "Not trying to invade your personal space, but unless you relinquish the sweets your staying close." I smiled but allowed him to dip ice cream for a little while. "Bite?" he asked. I nodded, my attention being caught in the movie. He moved the spoon to my mouth and I licked it off without thinking. I felt him chuckle and shrugged.

"I wanna another bite." Skeeter's voice broke my trance. Hank already dug a bit out for the boy.

"The rest of them asleep?" I whispered.

"Yep, but I'm not." he said proudly resuming his place between the twins.

"No, your not." I smiled, he was such a sweet thing.

Toward the end of the movie, Hank leaned over to my ear. "We're out of ice cream."

I shrugged again, my attention all for the herione on tv. "They're asleep." he murmered. Again I shrugged. He sighed and sat back. The movie finished and I got up flicking the tv off, leaving us in darkness.

"You going or staying?" I asked. I had already donned on pajamas with bottoms before retrieving the ice cream. He, however was fully dressed. I had extended the invitation out of truce, but hoped like hell he was going.

"You don't mind?" he asked. I could hear the shock in his voice and sighed.

"No, Hank, as long as you give me a pillow. I get tired of sleeping without one." I could see his outline from the eerie glow outside as he stood and removed his shirt.

"Deal." I laid down pulling the covers back on his side as well. I watched as he sat on the bed and removed his socks. Then my heart seemed to double time as he lay under the covers with me. "Thank you Robyn."

I opened my eyes, watching as he rolled toward me. "For what?"

"Tonight."

"No problem Hank." I sighed, trying to ignore the intoxicating scent of the man so close to me. His cologne was a ambush to my senses. I shut my eyes, "Do you hate me Hank?" Where it came from, I don't know, but I had said it.

"No, but you do puzzle me." he admitted.

"Why?" I asked.

"Go to sleep, the kids wake with the sun." he muttered turning his back to me.

"Okay. Goodnight Hank." I turned my back to him and was out within moments.


	9. Control

**Author's Note: This is the first time, I've started with one. I had to thank Trinideanfan for Beta'ing this for me. She did an excellent job and I hope y'all enjoy the improvements. Thanks again so much.**

I looked down at the woman curled into my side and was unsure exactly how to proceed. I didn't remember pulling her soft body against me, yet, here she lay on my side of the bed, as close as a second skin. I sighed, and immediately caught a tantalizing whiff of her wonderful, feminine scent. Oh my.

Words escaped me for a second and I knew I had to get up and out before any of the children, or the tempting woman at my side, woke. Our friendship was, at best, on a tenuous basis, and probably couldn't survive any more tension. As it was, I had been shocked last night when she'd allowed me to participate in the small party she had arranged for her charges.

I wasn't sure why she'd done it, but the kids had absolutely loved it. Then there was the spoon. Robyn might not understand its' significance, and the kids most certainly didn't, but I couldn't help but pick up on the freudian slip. All four kids and I were mutants, we weren't related to the young nanny by blood, yet we had all shared something that could be construed as an unhealthy breach of society as well as etiquette. The kids had loved it, not thinking twice about sharing with her or with me. She hadn't given the intimacy of the exchange a second thought either. The action suggested a deeply ingrained acceptance, an almost sacred, unspoken trust. I had seen it, but to her it had been no big deal. To me, it was her total acceptance of what we are. From that moment, I had started seeing Robyn Davon in a whole new light.

The kids adored her. They were wonderful, loving children, and she returned that love wholeheartedly. Sneaking them ice cream, staying up late with them, allowing them access to her bed... these were so like the things my mother had done. Did she realize? Did she have any idea how attached these children were getting to her?

I looked down at the tangled mass of hair lying across me. Did she realize how important these kids were becoming to her? I brushed the tresses out of her face, and she smiled softly as the furry back of my hand tickled her cheek. My breath caught in my throat, and my body seemed to buck any control I had. I was a male and at the moment I became very aware of that fact.

I pulled my arm, gently pushing her the other way and was able to disentangle her. She lay on the mattress beneath her pillows and continued to sleep as I tiptoed around the kids' bodies to make my way stealthily to the door. I slipped my shirt on and tried to tug it down to hide the evidence of my morning arousal.

"I have everything under control. I have everything under control."

I was muttering the mantra under my breath as I stepped out into the hall and pulled the door closed behind me.

"Well! Good morning, Doc."

The loud, gruff voice startled me and as I turned, I knew it could only be a smirking Logan. He stood leaning at the nursery door, nonchalantly feeding Samson a bottle. The infant was curled up, half asleep, happy to be held. Logan's eyes twinkled and I growled softly.

"It's not what you think." I growled.

His nostrils twitched as he took a deep whiff of the air.

"You'd be surprised what I think."

I arched a brow, my innate inquisitiveness getting the better of my common sense.

"Please, enlighten me."

The feral mutant stepped into the nursery, gently laying Samson back on his bed. I watched, ready to escape down the hall, but found myself curious as to what Logan would say. He hadn't spoken to me since the other morning when he'd stormed out of the kitchen in a fury. He stepped into the hallway, shutting the door behind him and we moved silently down toward the kitchen, both of us carefully eyeing the other as we made our way.

It was late in the morning and some of the teens had already gathered around the dining tables. It being Saturday, it was a given we were all having cereal. Logan and I passed on the food for now, and made do with just coffee. Sitting across from each other, it was hard to ignore our previous conversation.

"I hope you told her you were sorry." he muttered taking a gulp of his coffee.

I flushed and looked away, "I already told you, it isn't what you think."

He put the mug down, looking at me hard.

"You telling me you didn't go to the sleepover with Robyn and the kids last night? That you weren't surrounded by kids watching cartoons? That she wasn't nice to you? S'what exactly happened then McCoy?"

I grimaced, cursed silently.

"That. It would seem your conjecture was correct. But that was all."

"That why ya had morning wood?"

He smirked and nearly got a face full of the coffee I had been trying to sip as I choked on it and barely managed to stop myself from spewing.

"Logan, I hate to burst your bubble but I must inform you that what you observed is a basic, natural reaction to..."

I sputtered and got to my feet, deciding that discretion was the better part of valor. As I stalked from the kitchen, Logan snickered, but nodded wordlessly at me as I left.

I was making my way through the halls, trying to avoid any conversation when I felt Charles in my head. I stopped, gave him my full attention and immediately heard his voice.

_ "Bad timing, my friend?"_

I answered mentally.

_ "Of course not, Charles. How can I help you this fine morning?"_

_ "Well, I was trying to get your attention for about ten minutes, but your mind seemed elsewhere."_

I shook my head and he continued.

_ "Is there any way, my friend, that you could come to my office and speak with me privately? Could you give me a moment?"_

_ "Of course."_

I turned, ready to make my way to his office, but ended up looking down at him. He cocked one of his sharp brows at me, then turned to lead the way down the hall. He glanced at me as he wheeled along.

"Is there anything I can help you with Hank? Your mind seems more preoccupied than usual this morning."

I ran my tongue across my fanged canine and debated how to best divert his attention from a potentially humiliating conversation. I knew I didn't have to worry too much about Logan saying anything. He might be rough, gruff and infuriating... but he wasn't a gossip.

"I'm just planning ahead for my day, I have many things I need to do before going back to Washington." I explained.

"Yes, well, that was what I wished to speak with you about."

He moved into the office, carefully gliding around behind his desk.

"Washington?" I asked.

He was already informed of all the peace talks and speeches I would be giving over the course of the next year. Thank goodness for Mrs. Rutz. My secretary was a miracle worker who was able to keep me in line, (plus keep Charles in the loop), with well laid out speeches and appointments that she kept updated.

"Please shut the door, I have no wish for us to be interrupted."

I shut the door, taking a seat across from him.

"Now, Hank, this is a favor and in no way a last resort. I'll ask Logan if you're not comfortable, but I thought it would be best to ask you since, I believe, your assistance would help improve your outlook. Of course, there would also be the added benefit that you wouldn't have time to dwell on your most recent..." he trailed off his bumbling words and I laughed.

"Do not fear to ask Charles, I am here for you."

It wasn't often I was able to detect nervousness in him, but it was always enjoyable to know he was still a man.

"I want you to take Robyn and the kids with you for a little while." he blurted out.

I sat back, my eyes wide with shock. The air was suddenly filled with a potent silence, and I fidgeted in the seat. What in the world could be going through his head now? As if reading my mind, but knowing he didn't fear insulting me by delving into my private thoughts, he spoke.

"I have a bad feeling, it is mostly instinct, but I do not wish to risk the babies if it comes to pass."

"What Charles? If what comes to pass?" I asked.

He sighed, his face showing the wrinkles and darkness around the eyes indicating his troubles.

"I just think something might happen. There's no reason to be suspicious, there's nothing to indicate anything will happen, but deep in my gut I don't want them here this week."

I clasped my hands in front of me, weighing his words. "What about the others?"

"I can't just evacuate the entire school on a hunch. Even if I did, there's a chance that nothing might happen."

"And if something happens?" I asked, unnerved at my friend's behavior. He smiled.

"We are not defenseless, Hank. I know this, but I don't believe I'd be able to sleep at night knowing there were toddlers and babies in danger. I wouldn't chance anyone, but, as unprotected and defenseless as they are, I can't knowingly keep them here. If something was to happen, everyone would be more worried about them than their own personal safety."

"So I take them away for a week. To Washington. How would I explain that?" I asked, rolling the thoughts on my tongue.

"Tell them it'll be a vacation. Explain to everyone how a change of scenery would do the children good. I'm sure as a Doctor you'll have to admit children so young who have endured what they have would benefit from the experience."

I sighed.

"I don't know Charles. Anyone that knows about the mansion is well aware of my apartment in Washington."

He deflated and, as I watched, his age seemed to shine through.

"I'll ask Logan, he's got his cabin up north and they seem to get along rather well."

I growled, "I didn't say I wouldn't take her."

He looked at me in surprise and I realized my faux pas.

"I have somewhere I can take them, although I don't think it would be safe to tell everyone if something were to happen."

He nodded.

"So, it's settled?"

I nodded, "I don't understand one thing though." I paused, standing.

"Why did you ask me first and not Logan?"


	10. Nemesis

By the time I awoke, Hank was long gone. As soon as we had all eaten, I had the kids help me pick up the toys, dust the room and then vacuum the carpeted floor. Laying in his crib, an incensed Samson was not shy about showing his displeasure. He detested the vacuum and was currently screaming at the top of his lungs. I found myself apologizing to him left and right as I quickly swept the vacuum around the room, not that he could hear me over his wailing. The other children thought it funny, but I felt awful that the little guy was so scared and that I was the cause of his distress.

My thoughts were so focused on covering every inch of the floor, as quickly as I could, that when I finished and turned to rush to Samson's side I was met with an unexpected sight.

Hank was comfortably ensconced in the rocker, feeding an upset, little Samson while the kids sat around him, watching. I took the surprise in stride, taking a moment to study Hank McCoy unobserved. He was, overall, huge and magnificent! I mean, his chest was broad and muscular; he stood over six feet tall, and he was a beautiful, pure blue. The fur that covered every visible inch of his body was reminiscent of a kitten's. I just knew it would be soft and warm and my fingers itched to touch the silky strands.

His face consisted of sharp features and a strong, prominent chin. His eyes, focused on the baby held so securely in his large, muscled arms, could very well have been windows to his soul. They were deep, azure pools that varied with his mood. I had seen them dark with anger and bright with humor. Rather than blending in with the rest of his blue visage, they stood out, drawing me in, urging me to discover the secrets hidden within. He glanced up from the baby to me and shrugged, thankfully never realizing that my hungry gaze had been devouring the bulging muscles barely contained by his t-shirt and jeans.

"If his cry is any indication, he believes he should be the loudest in the room. The vacuum was a clear challenge that needed to be vanquished." Hank grinned, showing a hint of fang that I found more appealing than repellant. I wrapped the cord around the vacuum.

"I believe it's his arch nemesis." I muttered.

To my surprise, I felt a sudden jealousy tugging at my heart. For some reason, I was unhappy that the good doctor was calming the little one instead of myself. I knew I shouldn't be jealous, but, after the tedium of cleaning, I had been looking forward to comforting Samson. Holding him against my heart, cooing to him as I breathed in that unique, baby smell was a pleasure that had been mine ever since I had taken charge of the children. One which I was loathe to share.

"All good super heroes must have one, my dear." he chuckled.

"Wow, we superheroes too?" Ally asked. Amy squealed beside her. Hank smiled indulgently at the twins.

"Of course! You must start slow though. First, you can conquer the alphabet and numbers before stepping up to learn to defend the world from ignorance."

He sounded preachy to me but the kids were enthralled, hanging on his every word. I found myself smiling.

"The alphabet may have to wait, I'm afraid. At the moment, we're beating the evil dust bunnies and their allies, the dirt devils." I teased as I put the vacuum in the closet. I turned to see Hank grinning at me, the children prancing around with dust rags. They looked to be mock fighting with the tables and air. I turned back to Hank and Samson, who was clearly fed and ready to be let loose. I took him from Hank's arms and dropped a kiss on his cheek before setting him on the floor to allow him to crawl around.

"Did you need something Hank?"

I know the man had been nice to me recently so I tried to keep the suspicion out of my voice. However, after a month of barely disguised insults as well as the episode with Charles, I wasn't ready to change my opinion just yet.

He moved to sit on the floor with me, shooting a look at Delilah. I smiled, Delilah was happy to remain in her bed with her stuffed animals. She wasn't in the mood to crawl and walk around yet.

"I was wondering if the kids would like to take a trip with me?"

I felt my throat tighten, remembering again his comments to Charles which resulted in an order to take a 'break.' As if I needed a break from my charges.

"Oh?"

Of course, Skeeter heard our brief exchange and moved to sit in my lap.

"Where we goin'?"

His voice was tinged with excitement as he questioned Hank. Skeet was ever the adventurer, ever ready for a possible excursion from the mansion. Ally and Amy came to stand beside me, little Ana moved to Hank's side.

"Well, that would be a surprise."

Hank reached up and gently yanked on Ana's pony tail, teasing a smile on to her pert face.

"I love surprises." Amy stated. Ally nodded in agreement.

I felt cornered, my back against the wall as they all looked at me expectantly.

"Well, as long as Charles has no problems with it..."

I trailed off, mind starting to swirl with worry. I'd miss the kids. Where could he possibly be taking them? How would he care for them all?

"When should I have them packed?"

Hank seemed to mull the question in his head before finally responding.

"How about this afternoon? I've got to pack a few things myself and then I'll watch them while you get your stuff and theirs packed."

My mouth dropped open and could have caught some prize winning flies.

"My stuff?"

He cocked a brow.

"Of course... but if you don't want to go, I can ask someone else to accompany me."

It was his tone more than his look that challenged me, it seemed to mock me and I wanted to slap him.

"I'll go wherever the kids go, thank you." I sputtered, gathering Samson up from the floor and placing him on his bed. "I'll have them packed whenever you're ready."

He smiled easily and stood quickly.

"Good, then I'll be back in a few hours to load everything. Is there anything I can help you with?" His tone relaxed on the last sentence, and he almost sounded sincere...

I sighed.

"No, thank you Hank. I've got everything under control."

His eyes widened, but he bowed to the children and strolled from the room.

"We're going on a trip!"

I grinned at the kids, starting a whole new ruckus of excited whoops.

"Let's pack."

**Another huge thanks to TrinideanFan for beta'ing. **


	11. The Ride

She didn't say a word. The kids sat in the back of the van, happy to watch the passing scenery, but she just sat there. I had accepted it for the first hour. She would turn the kids, then turn back to stare at the road ahead. I wasn't often without the ability to make appropriate conversation, but with her I found myself second guessing everything I wanted to say.

"So how long are we going to be on the road?" My prayers were answered as she quietly posed the question.

"All night, I'm afraid." The skies were already starting to darken, the stars weren't out yet, but I knew within the hour I would be able to gaze at a glittering blackness instead of the fading sun.

"Oh." she tugged on her seatbelt. "If you'd pull over, I'll get my quilts out so the kids can use them."

I looked at her then, "You brought your quilts?"

She smiled, "I wasn't sure where we're going and they're my security blanket." I could see her cheeks pinken and looked back to the road quickly.

"I understand, I'd like to get another hour's travel in before we stop. Then they can go to the bathroom and stretch their legs." I explained, the route pretty much ingrained in my head after traveling it so often.

"No problem." She reached over laying her small hand on my arm, "Maybe you'd like me to drive a little while when we stop? You could get some rest, I know you've been up all day."

I laughed, "You don't know where we're going. Besides I'm used to being up nights, I'll be fine." She withdrew back to her side and I felt guilty for cutting her offer down so quickly. "Might use you to drive back though, just don't know about women drivers."

She huffed, taking the bait of the tease. "I'm a good driver, and I know for a fact there are good women drivers."

"Name two." I teased, she was getting angry and I enjoyed the narrowing of her eyes, the voice she was fighting to control, the heat in her cheeks.

"Me and Rogue." She looked at me, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Rogue? I didn't know you'd rode with her." Rogue was shy for one so young and pretty, usually afraid to let anyone close enough to touch the southern belle. Her skin had the ability to drain the energy from another.

Robyn grinned at me, "No, but I was informed she was the best pilot of Xavier's jet. She's sweet and I can see her driving a car just as easily."

I shrugged, "I'm better at driving the blackbird than she is." Where had that came from? I wasn't one to brag.

She laughed softly though, "Oh, but I haven't heard anyone say so."

I couldn't help but grin at her, "But I built it, there would be no one better equiped to fly the Blackbird than I."

She paled, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't mean anythi-" I interrupted laughing.

"No worries." I paused, "The kids have been unusually quiet, even the teenagers don't behave like this."

She frowned, her eyes casting a sad glow back at the young ones seated behind us. Six car seats worth of youth, a young woman, and me were quite the van full. "They're always quiet when we go out." She gave me a sad look, but didn't have to say anymore. They weren't comfortable being in the public, their traumatized views kept them from responding as normal children would with questions and annoying habits to keep their minds from the long ride.

"Well, they won't be quiet when we get there." I assured her, taking her hand into mine. "Trust me, they'll love it." She smiled and relaxed into the seat to watch out the window. I glanced at her several times, reluctant to break the peace, but already missing the friendly banter we had shared. Then I realized I was still holding her hand, I didn't acknowledge it aloud. I did relax myself, enjoying the warmth of her hand and the serene atmosphere that seemed to surround us.


	12. Drool and Fur

I moved to look over the kids again, having to unsnap my seat belt so I could lean up and check the ones laid in the back. They didn't look the least bit comfortable, snuggled with each other and their quilts, yet they were still in their seatbelts and sound asleep.

"Let them rest." Hank mumbled, tugging my t-shirt. I sat back down on the bench seat of the front. It was far enough back I could stretch my legs, but I wasn't one to sleep sitting up or against the hard seat. "You should sleep too."

I smiled over at him, our faces lit by the dashboard lights. The darkness surrounded us and the school's van, fewer cars were on the road now, and it seemed like it would get lonely if it had been just me. "I can't, wired." I offered. Reluctant to let silence consume us again, I asked, "Did you memorize this route or do you have a map hidden somewhere?"

He chuckled, "I know many routes to this particular destination and I promise you I will not get lost."

"Oh." I muttered. He wasn't giving an inch about telling us where we were going, but I was afraid of the insults that would come if I tried to push.

"Do you travel very often?" he asked. I watched with curiousity as he fumbled behind his seat for a bag. I reached around pushing his bag to his hand. "Thank you, but you really should buckle back up."

I buckled reluctantly, "No, until Cat' came I hardly did anything."

He straightened, placing a massive paw above my lap and dropping a can and a wrapper. I held it up to the light, "Coke and a twinkie. Thank you." He popped his own, practically guzzling it before sitting it in the cup holder. I reached over snatching his twinkie. He reached for it, but stopped as I opened it. I handed it back over, opening my own.

"So what did you do?" he asked taking a bite.

"I worked at a store, midnight stocker and I slept."

"Exciting." he mumbled.

"Oh yes, and you?" I laughed finishing the sweet treat.

"I've dabbled here and there in everything. At the moment I'm the Primary Doctor at the School and I also run a committee in Washington on improving Mutant Relations." He shrugged, "Not very exciting either, but I stay busy."

"Sounds exciting." I turned toward him, sipping at the hot soda.

"Oh yes, counseling kids through their normal angst, treating whatever moron that happens to get in Logan's way, and listening to arrogant jerks prattle thier own accomplishments and their unfounded fears of the evil mutants..." he sighed. "So exciting."

I patted his arm, "You get to travel constantly, you have everyone's trust, and you get to hear all the wonderful pranks they pull on Logan. I'd say there's a bright exciting side to your life." He looked over at me, and I removed my hand, tucking back it back to my side.

"I guess it depends on your perspective, I'd love to have been in your shoes."

I shrugged the comment off, knowing he had said it more out of being nice than actually meaning it. He was a freaking genuis, the kids loved him, and he was part of something important in Washington. I was just a nobody.

I locked the door, then leaned against it, covering myself in my own quilt. This was going to be a long trip.

"So I never asked, but did you mention our trip to Catherina?" He started moving around, trying to get comfortable in the small seat.

"Oh, yeah, I called to let her know we'd be gone awhile. She wanted to come see us off, but I told her I'd call her when we arrived." I offered, curling my feet up into the seat.

"We'll see." he said grimly. After a few moments, he looked at me, "I'd rather not tell anyone where we're going. I don't want anyone knowing."

Confused I asked, "Why? Why would you bring us then?"

He glanced over his shoulder, then looked back to the road. "Charles was worried something might happen this week." Hearing this I felt a chill up my spine, the kids might be in danger. He sent me a quick look, "It was just a precaution, he doesn't know anything will happen, but he didn't want to take a chance."

"What does he think will happen?" I asked, gripping my blanket and moving to check on the babies again. He wrapped his free arm around me this time, pulling me into the middle of the seat against him.

"Hey, their fine." He sighed, "He just had a feeling. It's no problem taking you away a little while, and we both thought the kids would enjoy an outing."

I nodded, then tried to move away from him. He tightened his arm on me, "Go to sleep Robyn, you'll be more comfortable with a pillow."

"Your not a pillow." I tried to push away again, but he just chuckled. His chest rumbling beneath my hand.

"Oh, but you did say you liked them and made good use of me instead of the pillow." I felt myself blushing. "Don't worry, go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

"Fine, but I don't want to hear a word if you get drooled on." I taunted, uncomfortable being so close to him.

"Drool and fur do not mix, my dear. Keep your mouth shut." His laugh even made me smile, but I had warned him.


	13. Welcome to Dundee

"Robyn." I whispered, inahling another deep breath of her hair. "Robyn, darling, it's time to wake." My arm had been asleep for the last few hours, but I'd fought a major battle of wills. I wanted to get the feelings back, the blood flowing through it, but I enjoyed holding her. I enjoyed her heat, her smells, her complete and utter relaxation as she lay against me.

She murmered, nuzzling closer into my side. "Too early."

I moved my arm carefully, trying not to jostle her out of the seat. Up ahead was a diner I'd frequented many times, and this time would be no different. We pulled in the lot, I parked at the very front so I could watch the van as I walked in. She curled into the seat as I got out, and I had to stretch to feel even remotely normal. I walked in, ordering two cups of coffee to go. The waitress tried to chat, but my mind was still in the van. The kids had slept the entire trip almost, and she hadn't moved since she'd shut her eyes. I hated sleeping in vehicles, she must have been wore out to go down that fast.

Outside, I had to balance the two steaming cups as I opened the door. Thank goodness for my mutantion, because anyone else would have dropped them after Robyn shot up from the seat. Her eyes wide, her mouth a grim line, her body panting and flush at being startled. My groin tightened. "Coffee." My voice came out huskier and I could've kicked myself. I cleared my throat, "I got us coffee, we're almost there." She's only a woman, I wasn't that deprived. The thought didn't do much to clear my head.

" 'Kay." She slid back to her side of the seat, wrapping the cover around her. I handed her a cup, then placed mine in the holder. I picked up the empty cans and wrappers and tossed them into a shopping bag I'd placed to the back for trash. She took a sip, watching me, wide awake now. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, I hope it's to your taste. I know you used real milk before, but I wasn't positive on the proportio-" She held a hand up, smiling.

"It's fine Hank. I'm sorry, I slept so long." I jumped in, and got back on the road.

I grinned at her, "Welcome to Dundee, Illinois."

She looked around at the houses and fields, "This where we're staying?"

"Yes m'am." I answered.

"What's here?" she asked, giving me a strange look over her styrofoam cup.

"My mother." I couldn't stop grinning, I always enjoyed coming home. I had grew up here, it was the same then as it had been forty years ago a comforting place where people knew one another. I mean, of course the technology changed, but the town itself was still full of nice people and the same mom and pop stores as it always had.

"Your mother's?" she sounded confused and I took pity on her.

"Everyone knows where my apartment in Washington is, plus it's not big enough for six kids." I shrugged, "My mom loves kids, so we'll be welcomed with open arms."

"Uh-huh. What about your dad?"

I tensed, "He died. He was exposed to nuclear radiation before I was born, everyone thought I was the only side effect. I wasn't, he had cancer throughout his body."

She laid her hand on mine on the steering wheel. I sighed, it wasn't her fault and she didn't know. I couldn't blame her for asking. "I'm sorry, Hank."

"He's in a better place now, so don't worry about it." I paused, "My mother can be quite overbearing, so I'll apologize in advance."

She laughed, moving back next to me. This time she wrapped the blanket around her but drooped it over my lap, snuggling in to my side. I cocked a brow and glanced down at her. "Cold." she muttered. "Was warmer earlier."

I wrapped my arm back around her, "Few more minutes then we'll be there." She nodded, but didn't move. I felt a evil little bugger slipping into my head and couldn't stop myself, "Can't wait to take a bath. I feel like you bathed me in your drool."

She tried to sit up, but I just laughed and kept her pressed against me. "I do not drool, nor do I snore."

"No, you don't Robyn." She settled down a little, but kept giving me curious glances. "What?"

"I felt like something else was fixing to come out of your mouth." she admitted. I grinned, but shook my head.

"Not a thing, my dear."

I pulled the van into an old dirt driveway. It looped through the woods and came out into an impressive field. Mom hadn't used the tractor this year, and it was grown up a bit, but I'd take care of that. She had kept the yard as immaculate as always. The house was a small three bedroom, brick outside, beautiful country home. There were a few trees scattered around the yard and field, but mostly clear. The woods circled giving it a feeling of privacy.

"Welcome to my childhood home." I said cheerfully.

She moved to her side, her eyes taking it all in. It was still dark, so I knew this was going to be the fun part. "Are we going to wake her up?"

"Yes."

She looked at me, then the house, "Do we have to? I mean we can make it in the van for a few more hours..."

I grinned, "She'd have my head if I let you and the babies sleep out here. She'll be fine, you'll see."


	14. Edna

I wasn't exactly sure how old Hank was, but his mother had to be ederly. Instead of going in the front door, I'd glimpsed him going around the house. I sat waiting in the eerie silence and couldn't help myself as I kept turning around to check on the kids. They were all fast asleep, the ride hadn't had any effect on them. I was begining to think they could sleep anywhere, but then again I had been comfortable for most of the ride as well.

The front porch light came on and I had to rub my eyes to actually make out the two figures coming toward the van. I stepped out getting the biggest surprise of my life. The little old woman was smaller than I was, dressed to the hilt with robe, slippers, and a hairnet. She was strong though as she sprung up on me, pulling me into her bony embrace.

"Oh, it's good to see you child." She said, holding me. "Henry has no manners whatsoever, driving you through the night like that!" I pulled away, awkwardly patting her bony shoulders.

"It's fine, it was easier on the children." I tried lamely to defend Hank.

"Oh, he said you had kids. How many?" she smiled, and I couldn't help but respond to it's warmth.

"Six, you'll love them. Ally and Amy are the oldest, they're six. And then there's my Skeet', he's four. Titiana, but call her Ana, she's three. Then Samson and Delilah are the youngest," I explained as I opened the door to gesture to them. "Samson is around six months and we think Delilah is almost a year."

She stepped in to peak inside, "Oh dear." She laughed softly, "I thought they were actually yours." I sighed.

"No, but I wouldn't mind if they were." I couldn't help but add the last under my breath as I unstrapped Samson's carrier. Hank held out an arm and I gratefully passed the sleeping baby. I had to step in to get to Delilah's, and again Hank took her.

"Can you get the rest?" he asked. I nodded. "Then I'll wait until your all in before I come back out for the bags." He started to walk in the house, "Be nice mom."

She giggled and I stopped to look at her, "Oh, he's worried I'll try to marry y'all off or something." I felt my mouth drop, so turned to ignore the statement. There was nothing I could say anyway.

"Skeet', baby, let's get up." I whispered, gently shaking the boy. Ana was first to sit up, "Come on, let's follow Mrs. McCoy in, she's got a nice warm bed to crawl into." Ally and Amy grabbed their quilts and got out with little fuss, Ana refused to move until Skeeter did. I had to pick him up with his blanket to get him out of the van. He was tall for his age, and if it hadn't been for the blanket he'd have been easy to carry. "Ana, grab that please." I gestured to the corner that kept dragging the ground. She did, dragging her own behind me. We walked into the living room, where Mrs. McCoy led us through the hall to the back bedroom.

"This is Hank's room, so make yourselves at home." She pulled back the covers ushering the girls into bed. I lay Skeet across the foot of it and was genuinely surprised at how large it actually was. She lay her hand on my arm to get my attention.

"C'mon, we'll bring the babies in here then we'll talk in the kitchen." she whispered. I went to the living room relieving Hank of his duties and we both took a carrier back into the bedroom. I sat them close to the bed, making sure their blankets were tucked in. Then before leaving I tucked my others in as well.

I walked out of the room to see a light shining across the living room floor. Kitchen, I thought as I made my way to it. Mrs. McCoy was already starting up the coffeemaker.

"Mrs. McCoy," I started. "I can't begin to thank you enough for letting us stay."

She shushed me, moving me to sit at the old wooden dining table. "It's not a bother, I love company." She winked at me, "I love kids too, so your more than welcome anytime." She paused before adding, "Even without Hank."

I laughed softly, "Thank you for the offer Mrs. McCoy."

She scoffed, "Edna or I prefer Mom." I blushed at the highly innappropriate situation I know found myself in. She noticed too, stopping to give me a once over. "So I take it your not the rebound, hmm?"

"I'm sorry?" I was bewildered at this point.

She waved it off, "Before he gets in here telling me to shut my trap, appease an old woman please." I opened my mouth, but closed it not sure what to say. Rebound? She grinned, "Are you and Henry dating?"

I smiled, finally understanding, "No m'am."

"Mom," she was quick on that one and I giggled. "Why not?"

I smiled at her, "I'm sure he has someone, but its not at all like that with us."

"Oh no?" She turned away from me, pulling three mugs from the cabinet.

"No, we're just-" Coworkers? Dare I say friends? Aquaintances? "Friends." To a point it wasn't a lie, we might have hit a few rough spots, but he wasn't an enemy and coworkers sounded too cold.

"Hmmmm." She said pulling out sugar, before turning to me. "I know he had a rough time getting over that last little slut, but give him time and Trish will be little more than a vague memory." I looked at my feet trying to hide the blush, but embarassment was the least of my problems as the woman continued her onslaught. "So you like him?"

I bit my lip, unsure how to approach this and wishing Hank would hurry his furry blue ass. I looked up to see she was waiting for an answer. "He's a good man, very smart, everybody likes him." There, that was good, would she let it go?

"Do you like him?" Nope, she wouldn't.

"He's my friend, of course." There went the second shot at avoiding her question.

"What about as more than friends?" She smiled softly, but I could see the michevious glint in her blue eyes. Damn, she was Hank's mother.

"We wouldn't work, he's very smart and outgoing. I'm just plain jane normal me, I don't even like grocery shopping. He's in Washington going to all those formal things and a Doctor, reading things I would need a dictionary to understand..." I paused. "It would never work like that between us."

She smiled and I felt a sense of relief that she was leaving off the subject. "So how do you take your coffee? And what's your name?"

"I'm so sorry, I'm Robyn." I moved to help, but she ushered me back to my seat like a child. "I like milk please." Hank came in at this point. I watched as he stomped through the living room, carrying all our bags. What the hell was up with him?

I let it go as she sat a warm mug of fresh brewed coffee in front of me. "Hank likes sugar, lots of sugar." she whispered. I smiled at her and we were settled. "So Robyn, what do you do?"

"I work at the mansion, I take care of the kids too young to start school." I sipped at the hot brew and nearly moaned as it heated my insides. It'd been a really long night.

"Oh, I take it those are your pupils laying in bed?" Her eyes followed Hank as he came through and made his cup before moving to sit by us. He didn't even look at me as he sat down.

"Yes, all six of them. They won't be any trouble, they're very well behaved." I managed, noticing he was stareing down his mother. She wasn't the least bit intimadated, matching his stare and smiling.

"How was the drive Henry?" she asked.

"Long." his answer was short and gruff. I tried to drink my coffee fast, I wanted to escape for a few moments into the bedroom with the kids.

"How's everything at Charle's place? He hasn't called me in awhile, I miss the old codger." Her description of Xavier had me grinning and I tried to hide it with my hand. I ended up yawning and drew both thier attention.

"He's fine mom, I think Miss Davon might need to catch a nap before the little ones wake." His use of my last name had me curious, surely I hadn't irritated him? Or did I? Did it bother him, that I let him get the bags while I talked to his mother? I felt guilty, even more so that he hadn't slept all night.

"Of course, why don't you get the air mattress out and y'all can share that?" She moved away from the table with speed I didn't realize a lady her age could possess.

"She can sleep with them for an hour or two." he muttered. "I'll get it out for her tonight and I'll take the couch."

She scoffed, turning the coffee pot off before turning to him. "Your my son and I know that you wouldn't take advantage of the situation. She's a nice girl and I trust she wouldn't take advantage of you. So that settles it, there's no one else here to say anything." I flushed and moved to put my cup by the sink, trying to keep myself from actually running out of the room. I made it quickly, but missed what Hank's reply was. I needed my kids, I thought slipping into their room.


	15. Straighten Up

Mom was loving this. She'd made a huge breakfast of pancakes, then baked dozens of cookies, and now was outside with Robyn chasing kids and rocking babies. I groaned, I couldn't hide in here forever. It was cowardly and demeaning to have to hide in my own home. I snatched one of the cooling chocolate chip cookies before making my way out.

"Did you take that last batch from the oven Henry?" Mom asked as soon as I was close enough she didn't have to yell. I crouched in the grass and nodded. "Good, I was afraid you'd get distracted." She laughed and I shrugged, it had been known to happen.

"Got things on my mind." I replied, as I watched Ally and Amy chase Skeeter. Ana stood to the side encouraging Skeeter to go faster and my curiousity got the better of me as to what the little boy had done.

"I better catch him, before they start fighting." Robyn mumbled, laying Samson down on the soft grass. She ran out, catching the little boy in both arms. The girls laughed and pointed, but Skeeter didn't care. They all seeemed carefree as Robyn even joined in. The kids chased her around and around, as she held what looked to be a ribbon above their heads. They all giggled and played, if I'd have been halfway normal I could still be like that.

If I were halfway normal, I might have a few young ones of my own. Trish wouldn't have left, I would have my own house in the country, and I'd probably have been the old country doctor everyone came to by now. If only I'd have been normal, Trish would still be coming back to me every night. She'd still be telling me the latest gossip, she'd still be dragging me along to resteraunts were the latest star would be dining, and she'd still be lying in my arms at night.

"I think she's beautiful." Mom's statement drew me back to the present and I looked at the foolish woman with a mixture of horror and shock. She sat rocking Samson in the grass. Her attention already split, for Delilah walked around her, holding one hand firmly on mother as she steadily made her way on the grass.

"She already told you it wasn't like that." I answered staring her down. I'd kept an ear open as mother had questioned Robyn's presence in my life last night. I'd been surprised she'd quit so easily, but I would've too if the woman persisted in utter nonsense. Who thought anyone was too smart for them? I mean, if women thought that, then I had only a handful that I'd be able to talk to. She could've been honest, it wouldn't have been the first time mother heard 'I'm sorry, but your son is just a big blue freak'. No, she went with he's too smart and active for me.

"She said you two were friends." she arched a delicate grey brow at me and I grinned helplessly.

"So she stretched the word, many of us do that on occasion."

"You like her." I started to respond, but she gave me a stern look to keep my mouth shut. "I firmly approve of this one, so there's no use in treating her as you have. I really do Henry, she's a very nice girl. Maybe a little shy, but I'm sure she'll get over it in time."

Red hot rage formed in the pit of my stomach, and I sneered, "How come everyone is telling me how nice she is, how sweet she is, how much they like her? I don't understand what it is with this girl, but I can't say I like the fact that my own mother is even telling me what I should be feeling."

She stuck a finger out, her expression serious. "You'll watch your tone with me Henry McCoy, I brought you into this world and I will take you out!" It was said quietly, but firmly and I sheepishly backed down. I looked back to the kids and Robyn now, they'd made it half way to the woods at this point. They looked so happy, so carefree, I was glad the kids felt like that at least. "Now, I don't know what your problem is with her, but if you talk to her at the School like you have here I feel sorry for the girl."

"I'm polite to her." I pointed out defensively.

She snorted, "Your politely rude, you talk down at her, then insist on calling her, Miss Davon. It's no wonder she was confused about what to call you, I'd be afraid to call you a friend too. I didn't raise you to act like this Henry."

I cocked my head at her, "You should have housebroken me and been done with it." My ears rang out as her free hand caught me up side the head.

"Straighten your butt up!" She hissed and I was taken back. I felt like a little boy again as she stared me down, instantly I looked to my feet. "I will not tolerate that attitude! Get over whatever it is thats got you down, then get up and act like a McCoy!" I was thankful the kids were so far away, they couldn't hear her tirade.

"Act like a McCoy? Really mom?" I smiled apologetically. She lay Samson down on her blanket then had Delilah sit before turning back to me.

"Your father didn't believe in pity and neither do I. I don't know what's got into you, but don't expect to find it here." She preached, I'd certainly heard this a time or two. "God gave us a beautiful intelligent boy, but times like this when you should be happy, your wallowing in whatever has got you down. The devil is clapping his hands boy, especially when you take it out on me."

I groaned, "I'm sorry mom, I really am."

She snorted at me, "I'd believe it, if you'd actually talk to me."

I looked away, "I already told you what happened."

"Oh, really?" she questioned.

"Yes, Trish called it quits. We're done, over, kapoot, gone with the wind, comp-"  
"I already heard about that little tramp!" she interrupted.

My brows shot up, "Mother, you shouldn't say such."

She smiled, "I call 'em as I see 'em. She's not worth the nickel it would take to call her." I grinned, I couldn't correct her. Payphones were more than a nickel, and for the most part obselete, but I understood her words.

"I really loved her mom." I'd planned on proposing, on starting a family with her, but my dreams had been shattered.

"Your full of love Henry, and thats not a bad thing." She said solemnly. "You don't need to find someone to love. It doesn't matter how much you love the idea of someone, it won't work." I looked at her curiously, she'd never said anything like this before.

"I want what you and dad had." I admitted.

She smiled, her eyes on the babies, "Then find someone who can love you. Your dad loved me and I loved him, it wasn't one sided, and it didn't happen overnight."

"Yes, I know that mom." I muttered.

"You know everything," she teased. "Now if you'd just start applying some of that knowledge we'd be okay."

"So my wise and wonderful mother, what do you suggest?" I stood stretching, watching the little woman worry over the two babies. She loved kids, I was proud that she was so happily surrounded at the moment. At least this time, she wasn't preaching to me how she expected grandbabies sometime soon. Every cloud had a silver lining, as they said. Mom was lonely and at least this had made her happy.

"I suggest you give that woman half a chance before judging her." She looked up at me serious as she nodded toward Robyn. "I think you'd be pleasantly surprised."

I could help, but bend over and kiss her soft grey hair. "I love you mom, but it's not like that."

She didn't even look up at me as she clucked to the babies, "Of course it's not like that. You haven't been that charming little stud I raised, now if you were to act half way decent toward the woman then it might be like that."

I chuckled, then took off. It was past time I got involved in a game of chase with the youngsters and one woman that baffled me to the point my mother talked to me like a foolish schoolboy.


	16. Spaghetti

Edna was as much of a handful as the children, trying to do everything herself. I smiled, I liked her, but they were mine to take care of. Then again, she seemed to love the kids, getting down in the floor playing with them as I do. She hadn't let me near the kitchen at breakfast or lunch, fresh baked cookies littered the counters, and I was amazed she was still moving with as much energy as she was. Thank goodness, she let me do supper. I felt beholden enough for staying here, and the fact she was trying to shoulder most of the work really bothered me.

Hank had been standoffish with me for the most part, but after playing 'Fox and Hounds' with the kids in the yard he'd been sending me some funny looks. I decided not to debate on it and found myself looking through the pantry for something all of us would enjoy. Noodles and sauce, Spaghetti it was. I dug some hamburger meat out of her deep freeze, then stuck it in the microwave to defrost.

Edna had all the kids in the floor showing them how to color a bumble bee. She'd explained how dangerous they were, I laughed as they listened with such fascination. Then she'd pointed out how after one sting the died. The kids had quickly announced they were the new enemy and wished to squish every bumble bee in existence, Edna had quickly tried to repair the damage by explaining how flowers were able to spread and grow through them. I left her to that, thinking I would be better off cooking a quick dinner.

"You need onions." Hank's deep baritone came from over my shoulder. I glanced back, bumping into him, he'd been bent over looking at my find. "Sorry."

"Not your fault," I smiled. "Did I hurt you?" He gave me another funny look.

"Not at all, the kitchen is hardly big enough for two cooks. Why don't you go help mom while I prepare dinner." he offered, pulling an onion out of an old wooden box in the corner.

I folded my hands over my chest, "What is it with you McCoys? I can cook, you know? There's not that many ways someone can screw up spaghetti."

He snickered, shocking me as he reached out pulling me against him. "Fine, then." he whispered. "But allow me to assist?" He bent closer, his warm breath against my ear, "I'm tuckered out from the kids and my mother. Take pity and allow me a break."

I laughed, pushing back from him. "Wuss."

He put his hand to his heart, "My dear, that really hurt." I laughed at his antics, he was at least in a better mood. He turned, and I watched as he got everything together and started dicing onions.

"The kids won't eat those." I mumbled, pulling the hamburger out to begin frying. He smiled, but didn't say anything. When the meat was finally starting to brown, he came up against my back. I held my breath as he put his arms around me dumping the small onions into the frying pan.

"Never even know they're there." He stated. He pried the spatula from my hand mixing the meat with the onion, and his other arm looped around my waist pulling me to him. "Don't want to accidently burn you, my dear." I nodded, but I felt different than I had on previous occasions we had been close. I wasn't sure, but something had most certainly changed.

I'd lay against his bare chest in my bed, I'd slept on him in the van on the trip here, but now with my body flush against him, even clothed I felt my body responding. He reached into a cabinet above the stove with his free hand pulling pepper and various seasionings out, I watched as he added them to the simmering meat in silence. "Trust me." his hot breath brushed my ear again and I shivered. He chuckled, but said nothing as we waited for it to cook. I pulled away finally using hot water and paper towels to strain the grease. He watched, but didn't move from his position at the stove. I finished, but found myself standing still watching him. I was unsure as to how to proceed with the new side of Dr. McCoy.

"Come, I'll show you how to make a seven star sauce." I moved to his side, sitting the pan back to the stove. He pulled me back into place in front of him.

"I should go check on the children." I mumbled, my voice catching even to my own ears, embarassing me even further.

He wrapped that muscled arm around me, pinning me again to his chest, "Nonsense, mom has them under control. Besides, I'm enjoying this."

"Making spaghetti?" I asked confused.

His hand that was against my side, started moving, his thumb carressing my side. "Of course, it's mouth watering," The way his voice dropped into a deeper huskier tone had me thinking he wasn't talking about the spaghetti, but this was Hank? "Mouth watering, delicious, a temptation of the senses." I nodded, unable to respond. He poured the can of sauce over the meat, adding a few other spices. I watched as he checked the noodles, turning that eye off and letting the sauce simmer. I moved away again, to drain the noodles. He handed me a large bowl from the cabinet, and pulled the sauce off. We made five small plates, then I made a bottle and we called everyone to the kitchen.

The kids came in, all grins and smiles. Each one was looking to Edna, and I found myself in awe as she seated them each quietly at the table. We'd brought two chairs in from outside, but there still wasn't enough. I put Samson in his carseat, giving him his bottle. He took it greedily. Hank stood to the side, already pulling out and motioning for me to take the last seat. I grabbed the extra plate, pulled Delilah up, and sat with her in my lap. "If you could fix my plate, I'd appreciate it."

Edna's sharp gaze flicked between us, before she fixed my plate. "I've got it. Stop gawking Henry and sit down."

"Yes mother," he laughed. Dinner went fine, as did bathtime. With Edna's help it took half the time it usually did. I gave each child a hug, kissing their cheeks, before Edna and I tucked them in.

"Guess we gotta stay in here tonight," Skeeter sounded bitter at having to stay out of my bed.

I grinned, "It's just one night, my baby."

"I ain't a baby."

I bent down kissing his warm forehead once again. "I love you."

"I love you too." he murmered, wrapping his arms around me. "You be okay?"

I laughed, "I'll be fine." The kids all piled together, and settled down. Samson was already out, and Delilah was getting irratated at being stuck in her seat. Edna bent taking her out. "She'll be okay." I assured Edna.

"Of course, she will. It's been awhile since I've had a baby in my bed, but I'm sure she'll be just fine." I laughed as Edna cooed to the child.

"You don't have to." I offered, but was silently thanking the sweet wonderful woman.

She looked at me, "I always wanted another baby, but God blessed me with Henry. Now, all I have to look forward to is grandbabies and he doesn't seem to be in a hurry to give them to me." I blushed and looked at my feet. We shut the door behind us. "I love babies, and it's been a real blessing to have such wonderful kids around today."

"Your wonderful, I wish I had as much patience with them as you." I admitted.

She laughed, carrying Delilah to her room. She stopped looking at me, "Your a wonderful mother, and any child will be lucky to call you that. Now me and Del' here are going to bed, we might get some playing in before we go to sleep. Yes, we will." I watched with a smile as she shut the door. Delilah would be in excellent hands. I couldn't imagine living by myself now, and found myself sympathizing with the older woman.

I went to the living room, to find Hank reading the local paper. "Kids down?" he asked eyeing me over his glasses. I nodded, and he focused again on whatever article had struck his fancy.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower? I feel nasty after playing with the kids out in the sun all day." I had already asked Edna, and she assured me it wouldn't keep her awake, but I didn't know about Hank.

"Go ahead, I advise using the black bottle of shampoo though." I smiled, turning to the other room where he'd put my bags. It was an extra bedroom, but there was no bed. Hank had set the air mattress up in here though. There were shelves lining every wall, filled to the brim with books. I looked through curiously, some were so old and worn the titles were worn off, others were college texts, and then there were romance novels. The McCoys had quite the variety, if nothing else.

The shower was a warm welcome breather, a relaxing moment to myself. It wasn't a powerful spray like the School, but just the water washing over me gave me a feeling of cleanliness. I grinned to myself, Hank was spoiled. He had an exciting job, a lovely place to retreat to, good friends, and a wonderful mother. He didn't even realize how lucky he was, and it pissed me off. I mean he doled out insults to me often enough, even if he was sweet sometimes. He was overbearing, and he was touchy feely. He was an overgrown mass of male muscle covered in blue fur. He was...

My thoughts halted upon a startling revelation. I was crushing. He was under my skin, because I actually liked him. I found him interesting and sexy, and just his smell was an intoxicating blend of man and a spicy cologne. I couldn't have an infatuation with him, I was a high school graduate that had worked as a stock girl in a mom and pop store for the last eight years. I was the girl everyone tended to look over, because I had learned to blend into the back ground. I was the casual tomboy, that didn't know a salad fork from a dinner fork, the girl who looked out of place in dresses, I wasn't a thin modelesque woman like the girls at the School.

I groaned putting my head against the shower wall. He treated me so sweet one moment, then in the next like I was ignorant, he would break my heart if I looked at him like that. It wasn't meant to be anything more than a cautious friendship.

I reached down, going with his suggestion of the black bottle of shampoo, and it was a sweet floral scent. Scrubbing my hair, I found myself lost in thought. Would he listen to his mother and try to sleep in the same bed tonight? Or would he help to protect my heart and take the couch? It was a selfish thought, but what happened if my feelings started to show. Then we'd both be uncomfortable.


	17. Rare

I finished my quick bath, and after the usual six towels, I was a damp dry. I didn't use the dryer for fear of waking the little ones, and I was sure my mother would have something to say. I went to the living room, taking my usual chair. Robyn was curled up asleep on the couch, her horror movie was just finishing. I chuckled quietly. Who'd have thought a woman so sweet and innocent that took care of children all day would like the murderous slasher and monster movies?

I was already in my pajama pants, and had planned to take the couch, but temptation was knocking. I moved to stand over her, flicking the television off. Mom had said we should share the air matress, and it was big enough for two. Mom had been right, I'd never really looked at her as anything, but a human woman crashing on a mutant school. Charles had been right when he insinuated I was stereotyping her along with all the other prejudiced jerks I'd met. Logan, as much as I hated to admit, was right she was a beautiful woman. I brushed her dark hair from her face, twirling it between my fingers enjoying it's softness.

"Hank?" she questioned, her eyes never opening.

"Yes, my dear." I bent taking her into my arms. She curled into my chest, her breathing still even, indicating it wasn't even interrupting her sleep. She never said a word as I carried her into the old room, laying her down, and curling in beside her. She pressed against me, her hands clenching the hair of my chest, her nose pressed into my neck, and her legs tangled with mine. She was a cuddler, but I didn't let it go to my head. She'd cuddle with anyone, even the kids.

Yet, I was not a kid, and she'd noticed that fact earlier. Her body had responded with a slight musky scent as I whispered into her ear, the closer I got the stronger it got. I had finally ended up torturing myself by pressing her against me. Her body a warm invigorating mixture of want that flooded my nose. I hadn't even realized she was aroused by me before, and aroused she had been. If my mother hadn't been in the next room with six small children, I might have tried to find out just how aroused she could get.

I chuckled, the girl was a tempting array of contridictions and I found myself finally willing to relax enough to try to understand her. I wanted to wake her, to confront her with my observations, to have her confirm or deny her feelings. Yet, laying here with her wrapped in my arms, I knew that would be the worst thing I could do. She was not a woman to give into her body's needs, the kids had been with her constantly and one couldn't sate their pleasure with a child close at hand. She was shy, never opening her mouth unless spoken to, then very polite. She was willing to overlook small wrongs like the way I'd talked to her, without a grudge or harsh word in reprimand. She wasn't like any woman I'd ever known personally.

I had started this relationship wrong, even for a friend. I hadn't meant anything by the way I had talked to her, hadn't even realized it until others had started remarking, I'd never meant to treat her as I had. Even in the worst of circumstances I had never been mean or unkind, yet this woman had brought it out without thought. It had always been an instinct, a deeply ingrained knowledge my mother had drilled into my head, to treat the fairer sex as just that. They were the bearers of young, the future of the race, soft, beautiful, delicate flowers meant to be nurtured and protected. This tiny flower in my hands might have looked normal, but on the inside was the sweet rare find of a green jade flower. Hardly any knew of it's presence, but those that had witnessed it's extraordinary beauty and blue green color would never forget. It was as if she'd touched each of our lives in an indirect way, but very few realized what we were actually seeing. Now I was finally taking note.


	18. Oops

We'd been gone a week, Edna was a wonderful piece of heaven. With her, the kids were having the time of their lives. Every day we were trying some new cookie, playing a new game, she made the kids each purses and knapsacks. They were calling her mamaw now, and I found it easier to call her mom. She loved being in the midst of the kids. I'd woke one night to find them all piled into bed with her, knowing how comforting it was, I'd left them.

Hank had slept on the couch after the first night, I hadn't questioned it. He had been nice, there were no more snide comments, he hadn't been rude, and I was able to sit back and relax. Hank had took us on several hikes through the woods, teaching the kids about poison ivy and honeysuckles. Then there was the evenings, we'd all curl up and watch television together. Edna had gotten some of Hank's old cartoon tapes out, and the kids loved it. Hank was a sucker for popcorn, he and the kids would pile up with a bowl every night to watch the old toons.

Today wasn't much different, I hid the kids in different spot of long grass. Then I would call ready and Hank would find them, our brand of hide and seek. They laughed and giggled, making it a little too easy for Hank, in my opinion, but they all enjoyed it. Then he stopped, giving me a quick glance as he passed.

"Get the kids, meet me in the house." I was quick to gather the babies and call the kids in. My nerves frazzling as I thought of what could be going on. Edna was already in the living room looking out over the front.

"He could always hear cars faster than I could. Says company is coming, and I wasn't expecting no one." She smiled at the kids. "Maybe, I know some little ones that would like to try a new peanut butter cookie." They all nodded, following her to the kitchen.

I stood at the window, my heart racing. It could be anything from a traveling salesman to one of her friends from town I hoped. Though the way they both seemed to be on edge set me on the edge as well. I could make out the front of the black vehicle, my mind automatically thinking government. As it pulled closer I ran for the door. The black SUV pulled in front of the house and I stood grinning on the porch.

Victor Creed stepped out into the yard. His eyes covered by sunglasses, but his mouth grim. I put my hands to my mouth, I'd forgotten to call Cat'. He stepped toward me, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry." I said as I smiled softly at him. "With everything going on I forgot."

He cocked a blond bushy brow at me, "Cat' was worried. You should've called."

I shrugged, looking at my feet. "I'm really sorry, I'll call and tell her."

"No need, where's McCoy?" he said gruffly. I looked around, as Hank lumbered from the side of the house.

"How'd you find us Creed?" he sneered. I stepped forward in front of Victor, he'd only came because of my mistake after all.

"Do ya really have to ask?" he grinned in challenge and I could actually see Hank's blue hair bristling on his arms.

"Hank, I forgot to call Cat'. It's my fault, please don't be mad at him." I stood firmly planted in front of Victor and giving Hank my best imitation of puppy eyes. He looked from me to Victor before smiling and opening his arms indicating surrender.

"Go in Rob', me and ol' bluebutt gotta talk." Victor snarled from behind me. I looked at him in surprise, he wasn't usually so intimidating.

"The kids will want to see you." I murmered, retreating back into the house. I felt both man's eyes on my back, as I walked stiffly into the house. Edna stood at the kitchen door, I shushed her and pressed my ear to the front door. She grinned and turned to keep the kids quiet.

"Why are you here Mr. Creed?" Hank demanded. I couldn't see them and was perturbed I was reduced to having to eavesdrop.

"Why you here?" Was the growl of a reply. "Cat's been worried sick and I couldn't get no answers from Xavier or the 'Runt'. Wasn't like I had a way of gettin' hold of ya when you didn't leave a fuckin' number."  
"You shouldn't have come, I'm perfectly capable of watching after the children." I heard a snarl and an answering growl. It lasted for a couple of moments and I debated on stepping out to break up the two men.

"I got Cat' at my place two towns over." Creed finally broke the monotunous contest of feral challenge. "I come to get Rob' and the kids."

"They're perfectly safe right here." Hank insisted.

"Wasn't askin'."

"Well, I don't see how you of all people, think you can just intrude upon my home and demand anything!" I had never heard Hank so angry and I felt chills as I realized the two men might actually fight.

"You know damn well why!" Creed roared in answer.

I heard a sneeze and looked around to see four nervous faces peaking out from the kitchen. I grinned, realizing there was my path to relieving the tension. I opened the door and motioned them out.

"Uncle Vic!" They chattered seeing him. Amy and Ally practically leapt the space between the porch and Victor, landing with a thud against him. Always one to try to hide his affection, he patted their heads before giving me his annoyed look.

Ana tugged his leather vest, "Where's Aunt Cat'?"

He smiled at the fluttering girl, "She's waitin' on y'all. Wanna come see her with me?" The kids all cheered, jumping up and down. I felt like a heel and sent Hank an apologetic look.

"Well, I'll go in and start packing." Hank stomped past me into the house. I debated on following him, but he probably needed the chance to calm down.

"So I guess my favorite little munchkins will be leaving soon?" Edna asked behind me. I turned giving her an apologetic smile.

"This is my best friend's husband, Victor." I looked to Vic', "This is Edna." I said carefully leaving out the last name.

"Mrs. McCoy," he acknowledged, sending me a grin. I rolled my eyes, at least I had tried.

"Young man, I was just showing the kids how to eat a peanut butter cookie. With chompers like that, you might be better qualified." She motioned for him to follow her. His eyebrows furrowed in surprise, but he followed her with the kids on his heels.

"Don't eat much sweets, wife ain't much on sugar." he said gruffly.

Edna laughed, "Never met a woman that didn't like sugar, she must be something special."

I followed, noticing the pure unhampered smile he sent Edna. "Yes, she is, m'am." He led the kids back to the table and I watched them make innocent conversation before going to pack the kids stuff away. Edna was more than enough to watch the kids, and with Victor I figured they were in very good hands.

It didn't take long to put the clothes in bags, formula and diapers. I folded all six quilts laying them on top of the bags, then moved to my own room. Hank was still in there, packing his own clothes. He'd kept his stuff in here, but hadn't actually entered while I was in the room. I stopped at the door, trying to give him the same respect.

"Mind if I pack mine too?"

He shrugged, "Already took care of yours too." I folded my hands in front of me.

"Surely it won't be that bad to spend a night or two with the Creeds, Hank." I murmered. Almost everyone at the mansion seemed to walk on egg shells with Victor, but I hadn't found him to be that bad. I mean he had an abrasive personality, but a lot of men did. Even Logan could be a bit taxing at times, he was one of my best friends, even if he was hard to interpret sometimes.

Hank stopped and huffed at me, his look pretty much calling me an idiot.

I looked away, tightening my hands together so that I wouldn't fidget around. "How much longer before we can go back anyway?"

He stopped and plopped down on the air mattress. I laughed as he sunk to the floor, he'd already released the stopper and air whooshed out as he put his weight on it. He looked at me sharply and I laughed harder. I moved to his side laying my hand to his shoulder in apology, but words wouldn't come. I tried to catch my breath only to wipe tears from my eyes. Hank reached up, yanking me down to the bed as well. I bumped my butt against the floor as I sunk in, but his palm caught my head before it landed. His blue eyes twinkled down at me as my laughter died down. "Sorry." I heaved.

He chuckled, "I can tell how truly apologetic you are."

"I try." I teased, moving to sit up beside him.

"I don't know when we'll go back, I've been waiting for Charles to call me and tell me." He sighed, "I'm in no hurry, it's been a true vacation for the last week."

I clasped his large hand in mine, "Yes, it's been a lot of fun. I love your mother, the kids do as well."

He winked at me, "Everyone does."


	19. Gossip

It wasn't a very long ride, but Hank didn't say a lot as we followed Victor. The kids were bright eyed and bushy tailed, excited to see their 'Aunt Cat' and 'Uncle Vic'. We'd all been teary eyed as we wished Edna good-bye. She'd hugged me tight giving me an old recipe book, her phone number, and strict orders to call whenever we got back to the school. She'd had me in tears when she'd hugged each child, lovingly wishing them off. Hank's form had swallowed the woman in a warm hug before we left and I truly felt bad that she'd be left alone. I hated being alone, it had been depressing as well as boring. I made myself a promise to call her often once we got settled again.

Victor's place had ended up being a practical fortress, rod iron gates and all. It was brick and nearly as big as their house by the school, this one being in the middle of no where and surrounded by woods was foreboding. The men had carried the bags, while I carried the babies, and Cat', who'd greeted us as soon as we stopped, led the kids. She gave us two rooms at the end of a large hallway, while Victor led Hank to his. Cat' didn't have much to say as we unloaded the kids things around the room.

We took them to the back yard, where surprisingly there was a swing set. They laughed and played, enjoying themselves while Cat' and I watched the babies crawl around on blankets.

"So what's going on at the mansion?" Cat's eyes narrowed, but I could only shrug.

"Hank is not even sure." I admitted. "Charles just wanted us to leave for a little while." Hank had said something about a gut feeling, but I wasn't sure if that was something I should keep to myself or not. She didn't push though, which I loved about her. She took you at face value and kept her opinions of others to herself.

"Did you have a good week? Did the kids like Hank's mother's house? I wanted to call, but Victor told me it would just be safer and easier to bring you here." She watched the babies never looking at me.

I grasped her hand, drawing her eyes to mine. "I missed you too." I smiled, knowing the woman wasn't very comfortable with emotions. She expressed them so freely with Victor, where she seemed to get quiet when anyone else was around.

Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, I told her about everything. "Edna was great, she was like a mother we could only dream about. She baked every day and loved the kids. I felt like I was either in the her way or not doing enough, but I think she just enjoyed having the kids around." We had discussed it once, whenever she'd brought up they were trying to conceive a child, but both of us had been raised by people other than our parents. She'd been raised by the X-men, where my grandparents had stepped in and raised me. Both of us knew what it was like to wish for a mother.

"What about Hank? I know he's been out of sorts, is he in a better mood?" I rolled my eyes, she had seen him give me more than one snide remark since I'd been employed at the Mansion.

"We're working things out. He seems better, I'd at least be able to call him a friend this week." I admitted, not wanting to lie to my friend, but not wanting to offend Hank.

She growled, "I found out what happened." I glanced at her, curious, but knowing she'd tell me if she wanted. "I took tea with Ororoe the other day, and she happened to spill the beans." I waited, biting my tongue to keep from asking. "Trish Tilby."

"The reporter?" The name seemed to flash through my brain, "Doesn't she do that hideous gossip show on some Entertainment network?"

Cat' sneered, "Yes, that one. The FOH decided to attack the relationship, saying it was a sin to sleep with animals. It caught on and she denounced Hank to the world..." Cat' trailed off, "And broke it to him through his machine while he was at a meeting."

I gasped, "That bitch!" I covered my mouth, looking to make sure the kids weren't near enough to catch it. Cat' grinned, enjoying my obvious slip.

"Yes, I believe the same word entered my mind." She picked Samson up. "I'm not carrying again this month, Victor says he's fine, but I know that he's upset."

"It'll happen Cat' when you least expect it." I assured, I had no real idea.

"I know, and I think we might be pressuring ourselves, but he's always wanted one of his own 'Robbie'. I'd like to give him this." She brushed Samson's cheek with the back of her hand.

"If it were me, I'd enjoy what time I had before the baby." I thought quickly trying to find my friend a bright side. "I mean, it's just the two of you right now. You can do whatever you want, when you want. There's no bedtime, no wake up calls, no worrying whether you have a babysitter to go out or not. I mean this should be the time you can really enjoy your marriage."

She grinned, "We enjoy each other. In fact, I enjoyed Victor five times yesterday alone." I groaned, but was blushing before I could look away. "He's still learning what it means to be mated and married."

"I'm sure." I muttered. She laughed, but left off to discuss Skeet's new knapsack.


	20. Deal With It

The girls were happy together, no wonder Victor encouraged the relationship. Catherina sat by Robyn playing with Skeeter and Amy, while Ally and Ana took turns on the swing. Victor and I sat on his deck in lawns chairs watching the scene below. Every so often I could actually hear Catherina purring, and I hadn't ever seen her smile as much as she had since we'd been here. Three days and counting, I was going to call Charles again tonight. We couldn't keep doing this, the kids were just getting used to a routine and moving place to place wasn't a decent life for them.

"S'what about her?" I looked over, eyeing the man from head to toe. He might have changed clothes, but he was still the Sabretooth and he wasn't one to have lengthy conversations.

"Catherina seems very happy." I admitted, pretending to assume I had no clue whom he referred too.

"Yup," he grinned, his glasses covering those cold eyes for once. We'd took to hiding up here letting the girls handle the kids, but we had never actually talked. I guess there is undoubtably a first time for everything. Dammit. " 'Cepting she ain't as happy as she was a couple of days ago. See I've got her in my ear, and all I'm hearing is Hank is acting funny. I don't think Hank likes Robyn, y'know stupid shit?" The idiocy of the statement didn't merit an answer, but as he started speaking again I realized he didn't actually require one either. "S' I been watchin', cause I'm tired of hearing it. And that ain't the case at all, now is it blue butt?"

I cocked a brow at the hateful nickname, "I don't see how it is any of your business Creed." I felt the growl rising from my chest, and couldn't restrain myself as he made it clear he was eyeing the woman in question down below.

"Yeah, but thing is, she is my mate's best friend. My mate is kinda territorial and she don't wanna see her get her hurt. S' I'm making it my business, cause my mate has made it hers." He sat back, carefully tapping his long black claws agains the chair he was sitting in. His intimidation was wasted, I knew who and what he was, and I had played with bigger, badder men in this game.

I looked away, but kept him within my periphial. I didn't see him pouncing with everyone around like they were, he was too worried about what his mate would think. Catherina may be just as much animal as he, but we'd been through too much for her to actually hurt me. I still had scars from her childhood. I'd climbed trees to fetch her when she'd been too afraid to crawl back down, I'd played chase with her, hell she'd actually tried to hot wax my back one night after sedating me. We'd been through far too much, Catherina was more honorable than the man sitting at my side. I never felt he deserved her, and my opinion hadn't changed to this day.

"Me and Cat' been trying to have a cub." His words were spoken low, but startled me more than if he'd just went for my throat.

"Oh my stars and garters." I whispered, looking over at a now tensed up man. His eyes were still hidden, but his mouth was a grim line, his body tensed, his hands steepled under his chin. "How long?"

"We've been trying since before we married." Ask a stupid question, I thought. "She's still not conceiving and I don't want her worrying over shit that ain't worth worrying about." He sat forward, "I can see what's goin' on, so that big head of yours already knows, and I'm just askin' when you gonna do somethin' about it?"

I shrugged, still reeling over the fact that my enemy had married my protege and now was trying to knock her up. It was inevitable, but still shocking. They were two hot blooded mutants, both ferals, both motivated by instinct, a bonded pair. They should have conceived within the first few tries, unless...

"You know she might not have a regular fertility cycle."

He stopped, waving his hand for me to elaborate.

"You two both are equipped with rather extrodinary healing factors, your both expected to live very long lives, if the past were any indication."

He interrupted with thoughts of his own, "But she has periods?"

"Yes," I thought for a moment. "There is women that continue to have a period, but do not ovulate. They call it anovulation, but I'm not a OBGYN. I've studied here and there, but perhaps she should talk to Jean-"

He was quick to cut me off, "We don't want everyone to know. Ain't nobody else's business, and it could just be one of us is sterile."

I didn't say anything, knowing the amount of pride it cost him to even utter the word. I did find it fascinating: Two ferals, mated and bonded were unheard of, but to have offspring? There were so many possiblities. "So I have to ask, why tell me?"

I could feel his stare even through the dark shades, he pointed down to the girls. "That's my mate. That's her best friend. She's got other things to be worried about, so deal with it." I left it at that, as did he.

My mind was racing, it seemed I could not help myself. Little Catherina was wanting to be a mother. Little Catherina, whom I helped rear, wanted a child of her own with Sabretooth. Even when he'd came to the mansion to take her away, even at the wedding, I hadn't been jolted as I was at this moment. I looked down at Catherina, then at Robyn. They seemed so delicate and innocent sitting together. Laughing and playing, they were very much normal. Sitting here one couldn't see the physical abnormalities Catherina possessed, no all you saw was two women enjoying an afternoon in the sun together.

Victor, whom was widely known for looking down upon 'frails', accepted her. What was wrong with me? Why didn't I notice this before? She didn't look for the differences, she accepted us as we were and didn't dwell on the differences. After the way I'd treated her how did she look at me?


	21. Tones

Cat' and I were cleaning the table off, giving the men a chance to look after the children. She giggled and swatted at me with her rag, and I playful nudged her around with my hips. "Your as bad as the kids."

"Yes, and your as high handed as the Professor." she teased.

I smiled, "That must be why he keeps me around, I always knew there was something to it." She laughed and we moved to put the rags up. She flicked on the dish washer and we stopped to just breathe. Every day had been filled with something.

Victor had taught the kids how to make slingshots, which Amy had excelled at much to Skeet's disappointment. Cat' had took to playing chase through the back yard with the four toddlers. She'd also taken over putting the babies to sleep at night. Victor cooked on the grill for lunch and dinner, and if it weren't for Cat' and her fondness for breakfast, he'd probably been using it mornings too. Hank had stayed away from me for the most part, participating here and there with the kids, but standing to the side. I just assumed it was because of Victor, but I never asked.

"So bath time?" she questioned.

I started to answer, but a familiar smooth baritone beat me to it. "I thought, perhaps, I'd take Robyn out to give her a break." Cat' and I both looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "I meant if you and Victor wouldn't mind, I'd like to take Robyn on a walk. She hasn't had time to herself in days and I thought it might do her some good."

Cat' winked at me, "Go on, then. Vic', looks like we're giving baths tonight." Victor looked into the kitchen, he held a very asleep Samson.

"C'mon then, ain't got all night." he growled, but his eyes twinkled as he watched Cat' sashay into the living room. I smiled at their obvious display, then turned to Hank.

"Lead on, boss."

He gave me a funny look, but headed for the front door. I glance back towards the room the kids were in one last time, I mean I know they were fine with the Creeds, but I should've been the one to bathe them.

"Don't worry, I'm positive they'll be okay until we get back." he assured, placing his hand against my back and pushing me through the door. I walked leisurely down the sidewalk, waiting for him to pick the direction. Glancing at him, his eyes were to the ground and he wore a bemused expression. Okay, I guess I'd pick the direction. I turned, him instantly following and walked toward the back yard.

"You really love those kids." he finally spoke, and I grinned.

"Yeah, I do." There was no reason to elaborate, those were great kids, anyone could see that.

"You think a lot of Catherina too." I nodded, and his stare went back to his feet. "Exactly how were you brought up, Robyn?"

Something about the question didn't sit right with me, "Baptist. Your mother said you were Episcopillian, I don't know much about it, but when I went to Church it was Baptist."

"Did your parents go to Church often?" Now he was just being invasive.

"I don't know, my dad ran off before I was born, and my mom followed not long after." There you high and mighty ass, judge away. I don't know if it was his tone or the way he couldn't look at me, either way I was growing more and more uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Who raised you then?" Yeah, I could feel the sincerity of that one Hank.

"My grandparents, my grandfather died while I was in high school. My grandmother just after." I had loved them and they had lived their lives, but it still hurt to think about.

"Did they raise you not to judge others? I mean mutation wise of course." Of course! I stopped dead in my tracks, glaring at him.

"They taught me never lie, cheat, or steal. They taught me to never judge a book by its cover, and they taught me to play nice with others. I love your mother, but she might have forgotten a lesson." I felt like growling myself. How dare he question that? I wasn't the least bit prejudiced, there were far too many injustices in the world to worry about that!

"I didn't mean anything by it, it's just how you act with the children, with Catherina." he quickly jumped in trying to use reason to justify his question. I turned away to stomp back toward the house.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him. "Look Robyn, it's just I see the way you act with Skeeter and the others, and I can't help, but wonder why you don't act normal." I rared back and slapped him before it ever occured to me I'd actually done it. He stood staring at me with wide blue eyes as well. I pulled away, running back to the house. I felt sick, I wanted to hide under a pillow. Normal? That bastard! I had never been so hurt! People had called me many things for being a bastard, for not having parents, for being so standoffish, but him sitting there implying I was prejudiced, that I wasn't normal! I was hurt.


	22. Concerned Visitors

My assistant, (like my secretary), was a gift from the Good Lord Almighty. He hadn't expected me for another month at the very least so everything had been pushed back. All I had to do was sit at home and do nothing. Which was perfect because that's all I wanted to do and that's exactly what I did.

I sat on my couch devouring twinkies and ice cream, watching old reruns of the Dick Van Dyke Show for the most part. TVLand had become my best friend and, just my luck, there was a marathon on this weekend.

As I lost myself in the simplicity of 60's t.v., I told myself that I didn't feel guilty for leaving like I had. It was not guilt that caused me to ignore Charles' calls. Oh no! The simple fact was that I was still working out exactly what had transpired myself.

I'd just started trying to understand the silly female and she'd slapped me. It had not hurt physically, the tiny slip of a girl that was Robyn Davon couldn't hurt me if she had help. However, my pride had been severely wounded. I hadn't said anything too offensive, in my opinion, so I certainly hadn't deserved such violence against my person... even though there had been times when I might have suffered from foot in mouth disease. Maybe it was just me and women in general?

Immediately following The Incident, I had gone inside and packed. Victor had taken the van while I followed in his car with Catherina. Whatever else she may have been guilty of, she'd been quiet during the entire ride back to the school. God bless her. I didn't think I could've handled talking, so I'd left without delay and came home to Washington.

Good old Washington D.C. where I knew what to expect: Mutant haters and asskissers. At least in this town I knew every single individual was a liar and a backstabber. Trish was here, the former love of my life and a perfect example of the duplicity of human nature.

I shoveled another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. I normally wasn't one to get depressed, I wasn't one to be cruel, and I wasn't one to wallow in self pity. Damn though, this was too much. I wasn't a bad guy, the blue fur wasn't that bad; here I was over forty and single. I was sick of being passed over as the nice guy, the furry mutant, the smart Doctor. I was a man, even Victor, that murderous psychopath, had someone decent to call his mate. Catherina was a good girl who deserved more than Victor, just like I deserved something more than the lonely existence I led. I was tired of coming home to an empty house, a silent phone, and a cold bed. I wanted to share my life with someone, but alas, my mate was nowhere to be found.

I stood looking at myself in the mirror of the foyer. I was a mess, my hair was matted and tangled, and I hadn't had a bath or changed clothes in way too long. Damn!

"I have everything under control."

I tried to convince my reflection but he seemed to stare back at me with disbelief, mocking my words, so I quickly corrected myself.

"I have everything under control, except my libido."

I smiled, that at least was true. My body and dreams had been rebelling for a while now. Ever since the night I had held Robyn in my arms, my body had been alert and responsive to even the memory of her. Then, since my return to my apartment, my dreams had taken a decidedly erotic turn.

"She's not normal, she's a witch." I muttered and shook my head as if the physical movement could actually dislodge her from my every waking thought. No such luck.

I needed a shower.

As I made my way through the carpeted halls I watched my overgrown blue feet. They were disgusting, they were different, and they had been the first indication that something wasn't right with me.

After my shower, I sat on the toilet, half heartedly blow drying my hair. I wasn't worried about it too much, there was no one here to impress. But as I dried off there was a knock at the door. I slipped on a pair of jogging pants and went to answer it. Whoever it was, was in for a rude wake up call. It was late, I wasn't in a great mood, and I was off duty.

I swung the door open, ready for a fight. There sat Charles with Ororo standing behind him.

"May we come in Hank?" Charles asked softly.

"Me casa es tu casa." I mumbled waving my hand.

I turned from them taking my previous position on the couch amid the empty ice cream containers and twinkie wrappers.

"We've been worried about you Hank." Ororoe mumbled, her ice blue eyes roving the mess I'd made. She carefully pushed aside some debris and sat to the side of the chair, while the Professor parked his chair by my couch. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I snorted, "There's been too much talking I think."

Ororo frowned.

"Not every woman is like Trish. I didn't think she'd pull that stunt either."

I gaped at her for a second before shaking my head. Trish? They thought this was about Trish? Trish was gone. She had her fame and her gossip to fill the empty corridors in her shallow soul. From what I understood she had already been spotted in several clubs with a new boy toy. Trish was my past and my mother was right. I was better off without her.

"I think there has been a grave misunderstanding, my friend." Charles' slow words interrupted my reverie. He hesitated then added.

"I think... although you and Robyn were having one conversation, you were on different wavelengths the other night."

I laughed snidely, "Yes, okay. I can see how that could have happened." I snorted again. Who was he fooling? I gave her a chance just like they had asked, and she'd slapped me back into my place.

"She thought you were questioning her loyalty to her deceased grandparents and her love for the kids. She was teased through her adolescence and when you started your line of questioning her mind went right to that." he said gently.

"She got teased? Well! La dee dah... Who hasn't, Charles?"

I sat back and started flipping through channels. The Professor shook his head, clearly out of patience.

"I'm sorry I came." Charles started backing out. "It was my belief that your father taught you how to treat women, but I can see I was mistaken. Come Ororo, there's nothing we can do here."

I growled low, a warning.

"Don't talk about him."

"Don't talk about your father? Or why it's his fault you're such a freak? A beast?"

Charles was shouting and in a split second, before my mind even registered what my body was doing, I was out of my seat and in his face.

Suddenly the room was silent except for the sound of my rapid, angry breaths. Ororo's eyes were wide, but she wasn't sure whether she needed to get between us or not. I took a deep breath and stepped away, turning so he wouldn't see the turmoil in my eyes.

"Very slick Charles," I murmured. "Now you're psychoanalyzing me? That's a little bit different."

He made a sound of disbelief.

"Is it? Am I that far off the mark, Hank? Or am I closer than you're comfortable admitting... even to yourself?"

He wheeled his chair around so that he was facing me again.

"My friend, I hate that I stuck my nose into your business, but recently you haven't been able to see things very clearly."

He shook his head and softened his tone.

"I read her mind, an intrusion I would never have even considered except out of concern for you. I thought it was something terrible you were running from, but it was nothing but thoughtless actions and careless words." He shook his head again and turned away. "Come Storm, we've got things to take care of."

Ororo moved to my side..

"I hate seeing you like this my gentle Hank. You've changed... and it isn't for the better." I looked at her dark blue eyes, overflowing with concern and sympathy as she continued speaking.

"She wasn't worth it. Please don't keep doing this to yourself... to your friends."

She moved away, following Charles to the door.

I didn't move, didn't even flinch, but I had to ask.

"Is everything secure at that mansion? Are they safe?"

**AN: Thanks again to Trinideanfan for beta'ing this chapter.**


	23. Bad Dream

Alarms and lights flooded the dark around the mansion. I awoke to utter chaos, the kids were crying, clinging to me in terror.

"We've gotta go get Sam and 'Lila." I muttered, taking their tiny hands. I looked into the hallway and saw teenager scattering. There were two guys dressed in mitary uniforms with guns and lights shining, I watched as they shot two of the frantic teens. My muscles seem to freeze and only 'Lila's screams moved me. I jerked the kids into the door, before ducking in myself. "In the corner!" I shouted, grabbing both babies into my arms.

Sulfer exploded in my face and I turned my back to it, to keep the babies from being exposed. "Robyn!" Kurt's voice rang through my hears above the screams and sirens.

"Kurt!" I nearly cried I was so happy to see his dark tattoed face. His yellow eyes glowed against the blackness of the room. "You've gotta get the kids out of here!"  
"Yes, I van only take two vata time." I had to concentrate to understand his words, his excitement making the accent thicker and harder to comprehend. I moved to stand by Skeeter and the others.

"Ana, Skeet! Go with Kurt." He grabbed their hands and smoke flashed before leaving the room in blackness again. Things were starting to calm outside the door and I was terrified. What was going on? Who were this people? A poof of smoke appeared again. "Amy, Ally!" They quickly latched onto his legs, his tail popped against my leg as he vanished again. I coughed softly from the smell, but held the babies tightly against my breast.

The door opened slowly, a light started crossing the room. I lowered myself slowly, almost to the floor, as I placed the babies between the wall and myself. The door opened wide and suddenly the light was on me. I screamed, and like lightening, I felt Kurt yank me. I opened my eyes and we were on the ground outside.

"Robyn! Robyn! Ve are okay!" I shut my mouth, tears falling from my eyes. We stood outside the School's surrounding brick fence, and I felt the breath expel from my lungs. "Vere take the car!" He shoved keys into my hand.

"Okay, I'll head to Cat's." I nodded already planning to race like hell to her house.

"No, too close. I vant you to drive vurther than that! Drive slow so they don't think your guilty van I'll vind you." he grabbed my shoulders, his eyes focusing on mine. "Understand?"

"Where do I go?" I asked panicking.

"Anyvere, but vere! I vill vind you, I promise." I nodded. "I vot to go, vay God protect you and ve children, go vith God." He pressed his forehead to mine, then vanished. I moved slowly taking account of my surroundings and trying to formulate some kind of plan.

It took moments before I found the old Caprice parked in the brush. I opened the back door, "Skeet', I need you to come here." He came over, tears running down his green cheeks. I tried to smile at him, but found tears were running swiftly down my own face. "I need y'all to get in the floorboard, okay?"

He seemed to straighten, I bent whispering in his ear. "Be strong and keep the girls quiet, okay." He nodded, I stood back and watched as the four barefoot toddlers crawled into the floorboards. I was terrified and couldn't imagine what was going through their heads. I handed Amy and Ally, Delilah, then handed Samson to Skeet' and Ana. I kissed each child's forehead. "We're going to be fine, but I need you to sit low and keep quiet now." They all nodded, they were absolutely stunned, but under so much pressure were acting very bravely. "We're going to be okay, I love you all too much to let anything happen."

I got in and adjusted the seat so I could reach the pedals. It started and I felt a moment's gratitude. I didn't want to turn on the lights, the noise of vehicles and helicopters were too close. I said a quick prayer, and pulled onto the grassy path. It wasn't meant to drive down, but there weren't any trees as I drove the car through the dark. I wasn't special, I couldn't see very well, I couldn't fight, how would I get out of this? I had to finally flick the dim lights on to stay in the brush without hitting anything.

Everything was quiet except for the car's engine, it seemed like forever before I found the road. I turned away from where I thought the mansion was, and kept to the speed limit. It was over an hour before I pulled into a gas station.

I jumped out of the car opening the backseat. All of us were still in our nightclothes, all of us were still wide awake, and all of us were terrified of what might have happened to the ones that weren't so lucky to get away. Oh God, Logan and Kurt were both there! They wouldn't leave without everyone! I felt another wave of tears coming on, but I sat down on the seat above the kids.

"What are we goin' to do?" Amy asked. I looked down at the sweet girl and realized I couldn't just tell her I didn't know, I couldn't tell her we were lost and alone. No, I had to assure her she would be safe. I would give my life before they hurt these babies.

"Baby, I need to think." I smiled, holding in my fears. "We need to figure out where we can hide." I rubbed my temples, I had to think fast I couldn't sit here all night.

"I have an idea." Ana whispered. I turned to her in hope.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner.**


	24. Shred of Hope

"Hank! Hank!" Logan's voice over the answering machine shattered my dreams. "Hank, pick up the god damned phone, I know yer there!"

I reached over, fumbling before the phone finally clicked. I groaned as I pulled it to my ear, "Yes?" I wasn't pleased to be woken, even less pleased he was disturbing my alone time.

"Hank, is Robyn there?" his voice was low with worry. I was wide awake as I sat up.

"No! Where are you?" Why would she be here? Where were the kids? My mind screamed.  
"Hank, they attacked the School. They took students, I have Rogue, Bobby, and John with me, and I can't get Xavier on the phone. I didn't see them, man. I was hoping they were with you." he growled, I could hear his voice as anger and worry seemed to interchange with the words.

"Who attacked? When?" My mind quickly processed the possiblities. The kids would be little more than pawns, labrats, cannon fodder, and Robyn would die before allowing that. My heart squeezed painfully.

"Government. Man named Stryker. Other than that I don't know." He sighed, "They'll be after you next, you need to lay low."

"Logan, I've got to find Robyn and the children." I corrected already jumping to get dressed.

He took several deep breaths, audible even over the phone. "I ain't gonna disagree, but stay quiet and in public places. They were shady as fuck when they came in the mansion, so I don't think they'll do anything in the open."

I was dressed, ready to walk out, but needed everything he knew. "What about Catherina and Victor?"

"I called and talked to Vic', he's gonna keep Cat' away." He growled, "He's lying to her so she don't go after the kids, but he's keeping her safe. They went to Canada on vacation. If he hears anything I'll call you." That made sense, Catherina was one of the first people Robyn would contact if there were problems. It also sent a deep pang of fear through my blood, she'd have already called her if they got away. I couldn't think like that, I had to stay positive. "Be careful, Hank."

"You too, my friend." I hung up, running out the door.

It took no time and yet forever to get to the mansion, it was empty. No one was in the yard, around the gate, from here it looked abandoned. I had a feeling it was being watched, so stayed outside the front gate. I parked a mile down the road, cutting through the woods.

There was one hope, one tiny thing only the more senior of us knew about, and that was what I looked for. The Professor's old car. I didn't even have to get to where it was parked, I'd found tracks. I wasn't as talented with scents as Victor or Logan, and I cursed my luck as I walked through the path. Whoever it was had stayed to the woods. One of the tracks was inches away from the tree and I sent God a quick prayer of thanks they'd avoided it. This was my only hope, if it turned out to be someone else I would have to start over, but this was at least a lead to someone who had escaped.

I got back in my car, taking off down the road. I hoped to at least find a trace of the car or some clue as to where it had been taken. My thoughts drifted to Robyn and the kids. They must have been terrified, the kids were too young to fully grasp what had happened, but Robyn, she knew. She might have been normal, but she was tender hearted enough to understand what could be happening. She was also, thank goodness, naive enough to not understand the implications, the cruel tortures, the sadistic cruelty that could be happening. Robyn was either ready to pull her hair out in worry or being tortured and maimed herself. I had no doubts whatsoever she would put herself in danger to protect those children, she loved them unquestionably.

I slapped the dashboard causing a split through the plastic surface. If my last words to the genteel woman were the ones she'd slapped me for, I'd cut out my own tongue. My foot pressed harder against the gas.


	25. Tears

I crawled out of the blanket, checking on the kids as I made my way silently out of the tent. It had been three days since we'd left on the run, three days of sleepless nights and tears, three days of wondering where my friends were, and three days of worry that someone would discover us. I had came to Edna's house, she was happy to see us and gladly gave us refuge. I had to fight with her over the dangers of staying close to her, but after a long arguement I'd brought the kids to the woods. She'd given me a tent and brought food every day.

I hadn't even allowed them to go take baths or accepted clothes, for fear someone would spy something different in Edna's routine. She'd rigged some cloth diapers that I had to wash constantly with the water she supplied us, but kept the kids' bottoms clean. She had given us a tent and blankets, but other than the food that was all I was prepared to accept. I had to keep us light, so that we could get away again without much trouble.

I leaned against the tree, my eyes filling with the tears I had kept hidden from the kids. I'd kept them busy and active all day, but at night I dwelled on the awful thoughts. I couldn't sleep in fear someone would take the children while I rested. I was wearing down fast and unsure how much longer I would last like this. Surely someone would come soon.

My guardian angel must have been listening. A giant silloheutte appeared in the velvet blackness, my heart stopped as it got closer. My breath caught in fear that it wasn't friend, but enemy that had came upon us. Then as if in answer the moon lit the blue up and my feet moved before my head. I ran at him, throwing myself in Hank's strong embrace. He held me as tightly as I held him, and I allowed the dam of my tears to break over him.

He grabbed my face forcing me to look up at him. I tried to make out his features, but it was impossible in the dark depths. "Hank," I whispered in relief. He'd came for us. He bent down claiming my lips in a soul wrenching kiss. I returned it full force, happy to have the chance to kiss anyone, happy to be alive, happy to finally have someone beside me.

He pulled away, but bent picking my body up in his arms. I cried, clinging to him tightly. "I was so scared Hank." I whispered against his shirt.

"I've got you, love." He assured, his long stride carrying us quickly to the tent. I sighed, but didn't release him from my clenched fist. "Your safe now." I nodded against him, glad that for once someone was reassuring me.

He entered the tent, his face moving as he looked around, checking the kids. He didn't put me down as he sat at the entrance. My cover was still lying there, he lay me down upon it, but still I refused to release him. He didn't force me to either, instead laying down beside me. His body wrapping around me, warm and comforting. "Sleep, I'll keep you safe."

"Yes, Hank." I sighed, finally allowing sleep to take me.

**A/N: For SanSan5 since you have you pm off, thank you for the reviews. **


	26. Wet Dog

She was so delicate, so small laying in my arms. She didn't look like it, she wasn't like Jean or Ororoe. She had meat on her bones, but laying here against me I could see how truly feminine she was. Her cheekbones, her delicate brows, the dark lashes against her soft white skin, she was pretty. She was so pretty, like a spicebrush swallowtail. A butterfly you saw often, but once you stopped to look, it was actually an dainty enchanting creature enjoying the bounty of flowers nature had to offer. That was exactly like Robyn, beautiful and timid Just like the butterfly she enjoyed the people around her daily, yet I'd never stopped and noticed before.

Her hair was just past her shoulder, dark chocolate brown. I brushed it back away from her face, enjoying it's soft tresses against my palm. She curled closer, her fists tightening in my shirt. Looking down at her, I could see where stress had started taking it's toll. When she'd been awake her eyes had been bloodshot and swollen, now asleep they were surrounded with sunk in black circles. Her gown was dirty, probably unchanged since the moment they had been awakened in the school. Even the way she'd fallen asleep had been instantaneous once hitting the pillow, so I could only assume she'd been awake in the time it had taken me to figure out it was her.

I had called mother as a last resort, not wanting her to worry over the children. Mom had mentioned my book of fables had been left in the yard, and I had instantly headed this way. Mom wasn't stupid, she was afraid that someone had been listening. Knowing that, she mentioned my favorite book in a place it would never be. I had caught the hint, and she'd greeted me with much relief sending me straight to Robyn.

I lay my head against her pillow, tightening my arms around her assuring myself again she was okay. I had been terrified of the possibilities, and now seeing her, the kids, it felt like I could breath again. She'd ran into my arms, and my heart had skipped a beat. Instinct had taken me when I'd wrapped her in my arms and claimed her with a kiss. It was too assure myself she was alive, my tongue catching her heat, my lips pressing into her hungrily. It was purely instinctual response to the uncertainity and fear I'd experienced, but a most pleasurable one.

I liked her, I cared for her, and I couldn't deny it any more. She wasn't a rebound, I'd fought it too hard for her to just be that. I'd fought the temptation of her sweet scent, the enjoyment I'd found in her soft laughs, the enviness I'd had of the kids being so close to her. I was done denying it, I wanted her as mine, and I would do what I had to in order to keep her close to me. If I had to quit Washington and live permanently at the mansion then I would. I shut my eyes, taking in her scent, I relaxed and slept.

I woke to Skeeter shuffling around the tent. I sat up to look at him, smiling softly at his surprised eyes. "You okay?"

He looked down sheepishly, "I gotta pee."

I held out a hand, "Come on, I'll help you over her."

He shook his head, "I don't have to."

I looked at him curiously, "It'll be fine. Come on."

He lay back down by Ana, "Nah, she hasn't slept since she got here. I ain't gonna wake her." I was taken back by the boy, he thought a lot of Robyn. Not many his age, would put another's comfort over their own. Even men, my own age, ignored other's needs. Robyn looked worn and haggard, even in sleep in the morning light, and I found myself curious as to how much her health had actually been affected over the last few days. I sighed, I hated to, but mother would be looking for us this morning. It would be safe to return to the house, at least we wouldn't be open and vunerable from all sides.

I woke the children one by one, pressing a finger to my lips. They quickly caught on and were quiet, Ally and Ana each grabbing a baby. I smiled, then bent to pick Robyn up. She settled against my chest, her hands finding a hold in my shirt again, even in sleep. "Come on, we'll lay back down at the house."

We made our way slowly through the woods, and sure enough my mother was waiting at the back door for us. "Take her to my bed." she whispered. Her worried frown mirrored my own. The kids followed, but allowed me to lay her down first. I shooed the kids from the room, shutting the door softly behind me.

"Why don't you go sleep in the other bed?" Mom asked cheerfully. She took the babies to the living room, pointing for me to assist the kids. They didn't fight, Skeeter went to the bathroom, coming back and crawling in between them all. I tucked them in and walked back out. "You look like you could use some sleep too. Why don't you crawl in by Robyn? I'll keep an eye out on the children." She smiled at me from the end of the hallway, then walked back to the living room.

I was tired, but I had other things to attend to. However, the woman I was falling for was asleep and open to laying beside me. She'd never once put up a barrier there, there was no 'your fur tickles' or 'I enjoy my space' with her. I chuckled to myself, I'd enjoy it especially when there had been a high possibility it might not have been available after everything that happened. I couldn't do anything from here anyway, I'd get in touch with Charles and Logan after I woke. I'd take care of everything after I'd assured myself again Robyn was alive and okay.

I crawled in the opposite side of the bed and lay staring at the woman beside me. I couldn't get enough of her, she had been a thorn in my side until someone had removed it, now I appreciated it. I brushed her hair back again, and her bright eyes opened to mine. "Good morning," her voice was raspy with sleep and I grinned.

"Good morning to you." She scrunched her nose, and looked me over. I hadn't removed any of my clothes, deciding it would be too much time and trouble with temptation so close.

"You look terrible." she muttered. I laughed with relief.

"You are a ray of sunshine my dear." She smiled, but her eyes met mine again.

"And you stink." There was nothing I could say to that, I hadn't stopped to even worry about it since I'd found out she was gone. Thinking back, I hadn't really worried about my cleanliness since she'd slapped me. "I guess I'm not the healthiest right now either." She glanced down at herself, and my eyes followed hers beneath the sheet. She wore a knee length soft cotten gown. It was well worn, so I assumed it was one of her favorites, and I reached out to touch the bottom of it. My knuckles brushing against her legs.

"I think your beautiful." She blushed, her eyes staring at my chest. "However, your probably right and we should both bathe." Her eyes widened and met mine quickly glancing to the side, it took a moment before I could even guess what she was thinking. "Seperate of course." She nodded, still not looking at me.

I was, in fact, flattered that it had even entered her sleep muddled mind. It was an interesting proposition, erotic even. I'd never bathed with a woman, when I'd mentioned it to Trish, she'd been afraid I'd smell like wet dog. I snorted at my thoughts, so frivilous when such a soft beautiful woman was beside me.

"You can go first." I offered to break my thoughts. She nodded, and got up shutting the door behind her. Her eyes met mine as she shut it, and her cheeks flamed before turning and running for the bathroom.

I listened as the shower came on and felt my body respond. I had fought it until that moment, but laying in my mother's bed all I could think of was her flush skin. She'd been thinking of us in the shower, that had to be why she'd looked so guilty. I grinned not fighting it at all, enjoying the fact she thought of me in such a manner. I could see her now, water running over that soft body, rubbing soap all over her body, in every soft crevice. I groaned, moving from the bed. This was so wrong. Thoughts of that nature and my mother's bed did not and would not mix.


	27. Clearly

Hank's shirt went almost below my knees, Edna's shirts covered the older kids, and Samson and Delilah were happy with just their diapers. Hank had went to town, he'd bought bottles, diapers, and toothbrushes. He'd wanted to get clothes, but I'd talked him out of it, for now.

Surely this would be over soon and we could go back, but even the thought chilled me. I wasn't in a hurry to return to what I had once thought of as a sanctuary, but now had it had become so defiled. It would only serve to haunt me about the others that had been unlucky enough to be taken.

Hank had been unusually friendly since this morning. He kept brushing against me, touching my hair, and his eyes seemed to always find me causing my body to answer his heated gaze. I tucked Ana in, kissing her cheek as I brushed my hand against her soft pink florescent wing. She sighed, but lay still as sleep took her.

I left the room in a haze. I had felt relief that I wasn't alone with the children, but regret for what I had yet to do. Edna smiled at me as she carried the babies to her room. "Good night Henry, Robyn."

" 'Night Mother."

"Goodnight, mom." I smiled softly, clasping my sweating hands in front of me. She gave me a soft look and I had to look away. She would end up hating me. As soon as her door shut, I moved to stand by where Hank sat reading the paper. He hadn't had time to during the day, so as before he'd put it off until now. It seemed we had all fallen back into the same routine as last time. "Hank, could we talk?"

"Certainly, my dear." He pulled his glasses off, sitting them and the paper on the table beside him. I looked at my feet, dreading what was to come.

"Could we talk outside?" He didn't say anything, and I couldn't look at him. He took my hand leading me out to the front porch. I sat down on the porch swing and he crouched in front of me. I had to look away from his confident gaze, and I tried to stare at his SUV. I studied it closely comparing it to Victor's much larger version.

"What is on that beautiful mind you possess?" His clawed hand carressed my cheek, encouraging me to look at him again.

"Hank," I wasn't sure how to put it, but I knew it had to be addressed now before it went any further. "Hank, do you like me?"

He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling and I felt my heart break. "Yes." He stated firmly.

"I mean do you like me?" I emphasized like, and his smile softened. His eyes trailed down my face, I wet my lips almost in anticipation and pleasure. I jerked away, angry at myself for responding to him. "Hank I can't."

He pulled away, rocking on his heels. "I'm sorry, I think I misunderstood."

"Hank, we can't." I didn't want to elaborate, I didn't want to break his heart, I didn't want to ruin any chances of friendship we might have left.

"I see." By the tone in his voice, I felt dirty and wrong. "I wouldn't want to be with a freak either, my dear, I assure you." His words were cutting and I stood trying to stop him as he started stomping away. I lay my hand against his arm and he turned that hurt stare to me. "I'm a cute li'l furry freak whose only friends are the other freaks. Of course all of them can pass as human, when they like. Is it any wonder I sometimes get the blues? And it just so happens when I do, you walk into my life. A normal beautiful woman who treats every one like they're something special, and when I finally realize what a treasure you are, you shoot me down before ever giving me a chance. I'm sorry, but I see things clearer now than I have in a while. Good night."

After that speech all I could do was let my hand drop as he stomped back into the house. I had thought the tears dry after three days of nothing but crying. How wrong I had been.


	28. Child's Logic

I smiled at the children, pretending like today was any other day. In no way was it any other day, I'd barely slept on the couch last night, tossing and turning and cursing the day my father had even stepped in the nuclear plant. If he hadn't got that job he'd have never been blasted with the nuclear explosion, if he'd never been blasted I would have never been different, if I'd never been different I'd be happily married and living like a normal man.

"Here." Mother slammed a plate of eggs down in front of me. The kids all looked up at the usually gentle spoken woman, she looked like a fiery dragon. I grunted and dug in with an unusual gusto, looking to ignore any further comments.

I'd given her a chance, and she'd thrown it back in my face. Robyn walked into the kitchen, wearing only my old red shirt. It draped her body like a small dress, and my eyes lingered on her exposed legs. I grunted again, noticing her eyes were down cast and swollen. What did I care? As long as I kept them safe, I was doing my duty.

"Good morning Robyn," mother said softly, she passed her a plate of eggs and a mug of coffee. I swiftly stood, not ready to be seated near the woman.

"Mr. Hank." Skeet's voice trembled at my side. I looked down at his small green face, and felt a moment's peace. This was why I was here, the children. "Can you take me for a walk?"

"Of course, son. Let's be off then." He got up walking behind me out the door. We walked behind the house, toward the woods. He stared at his feet, his steps heavy, and I found myself curious. He'd never made a request of me before? Why start now? Not that I wasn't grateful for the excuse to exclude my presence from the house, but I was questioning his motives. "What's on your mind Skeeter?" I smiled at him, assuring the boy I was here to listen.

"I gotta talk to ya." He stopped, his little face furrowing with lines of thought. "I don't know if I like you or not." I stopped shocked at the boy's words. His voice had trembled, but he'd still spoken the words. His hands shook and he couldn't meet my eyes, realizing the depth of meaning behind the words even at his young age.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that Skeeter." I said sincerely. "May I be so bold as to ask why not?" I was shocked and shaken the boy had such thoughts, let alone spoken them to me.

"You made Robyn cry." He sighed, "She prayed you'd find us, and you did. Then you made her cry."

"She prayed for me?" I asked taken back. I crouched to get eye level with the boy, looking to understand what he was feeling.

He nodded, "She cried every night and muttered prayers. She thought I was sleepin', I weren't."

"You wasn't." I corrected, the wheels turning in my head.

"She likes you, she says your smart and strong and that you would find us. She held up for ya, when you were mean before. And she tells me one day I'll be as big and beautiful and powerful as you." His intense eyes met mine, "I don't wanna be like you. You made her cry again last night!"

I sat down in the grass, my heart sinking. "She said all that?"

"Yep." He didn't back down, and I found it hard to believe a six year old was putting me in my place. As he spoke, the words made him braver. He was looking out for her, a clear warning in his eyes.

"When?"

"After we moved in, and you came home." Home? He considered the mansion his home, well of course he would. It was the only home he'd ever really known, where I had this place to come back to, he had only been there. He'd been a foster child before, probably never knowing a steady home like he had at the mansion. Robyn made it their home.

"Robyn is like your mother? Isn't she?"

"Yes, sir. She is my mother. She loves me." He stood taller, straighter, ready to defend her. I felt like nine kinds of fool. Everyone had told me, but I had taken what I wanted from what they had said. I'd let my own foolish brain draw my own foolish conclusions.

"Skeeter, I agree. I don't like me right now either." She must have had some other reason why it wouldn't work, and I hadn't even taken the time to question what it might be. It didn't matter, it would be overcome. I stood, taking Skeet's three fingered hand into my own. "We're going to settle this." He nodded, and we walked hand in hand back to the house.

Everyone looked up as we walked into the door, except Robyn. Robyn was too busy pushing eggs around on her plate. I released Skeeter, walking directly to her. She raised her face slowly to look up at me. I bent without thought and kissed her. She didn't respond and I teased her lips with my tongue. Finally with a soft gasp she opened and responded, I pulled away leaving her breathless. "We need to talk as soon as your done." Then I turned and went back to the porch. Skeeter grinned, but moved aside. Leave it to a child to point out what the ignorance of an adult.


	29. On Notice

I walked out on the porch, keeping my eyes on where I was going. I didn't want to see the look on Edna's face or the childrens at the display Hank had just made. I felt awful about what had happened last night, and Hank kissing me made me feel worse. I had no clue what was going through his mind. He was sitting on the front steps and I moved to sit by him.

"Why will this not work?" he motioned between us. I gazed out at the woods, my mind screaming for me to just hightail it into the dense trees and never look back.

"I'm normal, a nobody. My own parents didn't even want anything to do with me." I felt my eyes watering, but took a deep breath to steady myself. I had to get this out. "I didn't have friends in high school, people thought I was wierd." I carefully avoided freak. "I worked at one job, anyone of the street could have done it, it was a medium wage job even. I've had one friend my whole life other than Cat' and I'm not a smart person."

He was gazing at the woods too, when I took a chance to glance at him. His voice was soft and steady as he asked, "So that affects this how? I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm not following your train of thought."

I sighed, looking at my lap. "Your wordly, your smart, your sweet, everyone likes you, your outgoing and fun..." I trailed off. "Your handsome, where I'm just me. Your the high school football star, where I'm the dork that barely passed. This isn't a movie Hank, and I can't be what you need. I'm not like Trish or Betsy or anyone else you've probably seen."

He placed a hand over the both of mine, "I hate to ask, but Trish and Betsy?"

I smiled, "Your mother and the gossip mill." Betsy Braddock had only been to the mansion once since I'd lived there, she was a gorgeous dark haired woman that had been quiet and confident. She was nothing like me. Trish, well, Trish was a mouth. She was gorgeous and famous and outgoing,and again nothing like me.

"I hate to say it, but your right." I squeezed my eyes shut in an effort to hold back the tide of emotions begging to be spilled. I felt his hand as he lay it against my cheek, his arm come around my body pulling me to him, and I refused to open my eyes. "Your not that smart." He chuckled against me, I tried to stand, but he pulled me into his lap. My tears actually slipped out, furthering my humiliation. I looked at him in shock that he could be so cruel, but his eyes were sad, his smile soft. He pressed his forehead to mine. "I want you to listen, and listen closely."

I nodded, and he pressed his lips softly to mine. "Your a wonderful, kind, sweet, delicate woman. Your smart enough to see whats inside people even though the world is not like that. You are loyal, brave, and shy enough to be considered quiet. I love the way you are with the children. I love the way you have the ability to make people open up."

I started to say something, anything to tell him that he didn't have to lie to me, but he put a finger to my lips. "I'm not finished. Catherina has had only one true friend that she actually opened up too, Logan doesn't have very many people he actually even talks to, and Victor has only ever had Catherina up until you. I don't know what you think of yourself, but in my eyes your a prize to be fought for.

"I've been a total and complete fool for the last two months, wrapped up in my own sorrows. I believe I wallowed too long in my self pity, and I was raised better. I was harsh, cruel, snappish, irritable, angry, resentful-"

I pressed my lips to his to make him stop, I'd heard enough. He was being too cruel to himself, everyone knew he'd had a hard time, and everyone forgave him. He was too important, too busy taking care of everyone else and their problems, he'd deserved a little time off, a time for his own problems. I understood what he'd been going though. Our lips locked into a truce, a bond of true understanding, we'd been too wrapped up in our own problems to understand the other's needs.

His tongue met mine in an intimate dance of passion and I moaned against him. I felt his hand tighten against my side, his other hand moving down my body to wrap around my hips. I pressed my body to his, craving his warmth, his very presence. He jerked me around, arranging me to straddle him, as his lips devoured my own. I responded eagerly taking every touch, every kiss, every ounce of passion he doled out.

"Well, I'm glad you made up with each other." Edna's voice cut through our intimate haze like a knife. "Come on kids, I think it's time to watch cartoons."

I buried my face in his neck, blushing for all it was worth. "Well, I believe the kids just got a show."

"As well as my mother." he deadpanned. I giggled, my hands still caressing his chest. "Well, I'm hoping that meant you forgive me."

I sighed, "I forgave you a long time ago. Do you forgive me?"

He laughed, pulling me against him again in a friendlier embrace. "Nothing to forgive, I was too ignorant to even contemplate you thought that." He paused, easing his hug. "I'm going to town to call Charles from a payphone after the kids are settled. Would you like to go?"

I pulled back to look at him, "I can't. Here, I can pull your shirt off as a dress, but I'm positive, people would notice if I went into public." He tugged the short sleeve that actually draped down off my elbow.

"I like it." he leaned forward, pressing his warm lips to my neck. "Trust me when I say I noticed very much you weren't wearing anything but your panties beneath it."

I gasped. Whispering back, "Your not supposed to notice those things."

He leaned back, cocking a bushy blue brow at me. Before I knew what he was pulling, he had me positioned against him, and I felt every inch of the man he was against my panties. My mouth formed a small 'o', as my hips moved instinctually against him. "Same as your not supposed to notice that." he bent whispering it against my ear. He nipped the lobe lightly and I moved again.

"We need to get in with the kids." That would be the safest thing.

"I'm not done talking." He leaned back on his hands, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "Would my fair maiden accompany me?"

I nodded, unable to find my voice with the evidence of his desire for me still teasing my most sacred place.

"Good. Then Friday, no matter where we are, I'd like to take you out?"

I wasn't sure what to say, I wanted to, but I wasn't the type to visit the high class places he frequented. "I'm not cut out for the places you like Hank."

He chuckled, "We haven't even discussed the places I like. I would think you'd be able to form a more valid excuse."

"Where would you want to go then?" I asked stubbornly refusing to lose an inch.

"Dinner and a movie, and nothing too educational or formal. Maybe even one of those horror flicks your so fond of." I couldn't help, but smile.

"Say yes!" Two little voices came from the screen door and I heard Edna shooing them back.

"Yes." I said loud enough for the kids to hear too. His face lit up with a boyish grin, and I was able to see his fangs clearly. It didn't bother me though, Hank wouldn't hurt me on purpose, he was a good man.


	30. Sensitive

He held my hand. I sat staring at the casual contact, amazed that something so little had so much effect on me. Edna had volunteered to watch the children while we went to town, and he'd opened my door and held my hand. I looked out as Hank stood to the side using a pay phone, luckily enough the town still had one.

He was facing away from me, but he'd been out there long enough, I was sure he'd reached someone. I waited patiently at first, but now I was fidgeting in the seat. What if someone had the kids still? What if it was the government deciding to capture all mutants? They'd declared them dangerous, they'd declared them little more than animals, they'd said many things through the years. Being the government, there were always two sides, but which side would win? Hank fought for mutant rights, but he'd been out of the 'game' since his public break up. I didn't blame him, but who had been speaking up for those who weren't allowed a voice?

He turned, eyes on the ground, and walked back around the vehicle. I sat in silence as he got in. He looked at me solemnly and I bit my lip, it must be bad. "Almost everyone is back at the School." he said trying to smile.

I shut my eyes, reaching for his hand. "Who didn't make it back?" I whispered.

"Jean," he paused. "Jean is gone, they're not sure what happened." He squeezed my hand slightly, "And Logan has taken off."

I opened my eyes, they were starting to water. I wasn't close to Jean, she'd given the kids all a routine check-up when we'd arrived, but I hadn't had any kind of interaction since. Logan, though, was my best friend there, someone who had accepted me off the bat. "Where did he go?" Hank looked away, his eyes forward, avoiding me.

"I know not where he departed," Hank's voice was angry and I squeezed his hand tighter. "It's not the first time he's taken off. I understand that you might be upset over him, but he seems to run at his slightest whim." His eyes flashed angrily and I moved away from him, withdrawing my hand.

"He's sensitive, he upsets easily." I defended my friend without thinking.

"Oh, yes," he started the car, gritting out his words. "That is a perfectly reasonable excuse to leave your friends, your obligations. A nice example for the already impressionable teenagers that happen to live under the same roof."

I sighed, I didn't want to fight. I'd leave Hank to his own opinions, his own feelings. He was probably close to Jean and I had no idea what had happened there. We drove back in silence, but I could feel his eyes darting my way.

I wasn't a strong person, I didn't hold my own in fights very well. I lay my hand on the console between us, keeping my eyes averted out the passenger window. I'd leave it up to him, I welcomed the contact, but I wouldn't force it. It took seconds before his giant grasp enveloped my own. I squeezed, reassuring him I was here, but didn't turn toward him. My thoughts with Logan.

"The good news is we can head home." I jerked around to look at him.

"Oh." I bit my lip. He was going home to Washington. I had been stupid to think he'd stay any longer than he had too, I'd been stupid to think he'd been serious about taking me out.

He smiled at me, relaxed into his seat. "I'm sure the kids will be happy to settle in again, but I'll admit I go with reluctance." My eyebrows shot up, he'd been ready to get back since he'd arrived. "I like you in my shirts." he purred.

It took moments for the shock to wear off, and I giggled slightly. "I'm sure you do, but I'll appreciate a full wardrobe again and my quilts."

"You must really like those quilts."

I nodded, "Oh yes, they are my most valuable possession. My grandmother made them before she died. It's hard for me to sleep without them, it feels like she's watching over me whenever I wrap up in them."

He raised my hand kissing my knuckles, "Then I'm happy you'll have them back soon. Though, I regret too, I'll have to share your attention with more than just my mother."

I blushed at his teasing, but decided I should do some of my own. "Mama's boy."

"Yes, m'am." He laughed. We pulled in the driveway, ready to pack and return to the school. Edna was happy for us, but her eyes were sad as she watched us go again.


	31. Cornered

"Colonel William Stryker." I rolled the name around my tongue, "I have never even heard the name Charles. I can't imagine the government not knowing of an operation this big, but I've been left of the political loop on this one Charles."

"I believe he was acting alone, his son being the reason behind it and the fuel behind the operation. He'd built another cerebro from the ground up." Charles muttered.

Eric Lensherr, the infamous Magneto, and his accomplice, Mystique sat on the couch in Charles' office. They'd returned to disclose what had happened to Eric while he was kept in captivity, assuming in my position I could enact retaliation. Of course, I would look into it, but the retaliation he had in mind was not an action I was willing to commit.

"I apologize again Charles, I didn't even know I was telling him these things." Eric held his hands out placatingly. He held his head high, but apologized with the knowledge it was him that had divined some of our darkest secrets, even if somewhat reluctantly through drugs.

Charles waved him off, aggravated, yet appreciative he'd went as far as to come back to talk to me. Then the Professor's eyes seemed to flash with surprise and he cocked his head at Eric in question. Eric nodded, and I assumed they were discussing something telepathically. Sometimes I loathed the other's abilities. Not knowing what was being said, now was one of those times.

"Ororoe?" Charles said turning to the dark complected woman beside me.

"Yes, Charles." She smiled, her eyes carefully keeping the two questionable mutants within her view. We were chosen to sit in on this meeting, for the simple fact of being the most diplomatic. We knew not to take Eric's words as insults or threats, but treat him as his own political force. One not to be underestimated, but not to be encouraged either.

"Please bring Robyn and the kids to the kitchen. I believe there's ice cream in the freezer and I'm sure the older ones would appreciate the gesture."

She looked at me in confusion, but rather than argue with Charles, stood to do his bidding. I found myself on the edge of my seat, there was no reason to even have them on the same level as this man. He was capable of great evil, even if his cause was understandable. If not for him, the kids would not be here. I felt a moment's instance of true fear, he had no regard for the human race, and that's all Robyn was. She was not what he respected, and I worried he would try to offend her. Why would Charles send for them?

Mystique's eyes glowed eeriely at me and I couldn't even hold hold the stare, too worried over what might conspire if the children were to come down. The office door opened wide, apparently by Charles' telepathy. I heard the footfalls, before I saw the small kiddies padding through the hallway. Robyn followed whispering with Ororoe, Ororoe excused herself from their group coming back into the office. She shut the door behind her, and resumed her seat beside me.

"Who's the woman?" Mystique watched me as she voiced her question.

Charles didn't hesitate over the answer, "My employee."

Eric's eyes widened, "Why Charles, I've never known you to be so callous?" I looked between the two old men, realizing underneath the current rivalry, they had once had a bond of friendship, even now they both held a deep respect for the other. They seemed to fight a mental war, then Eric stood abruptly.

"A sapien! Looking out for our kind! Preposterous Charles! She does not belong!" he shouted, his face flushing with anger. "Don't delude yourself if it came down to it, she'd throw those kids to the wolves to save her own skin!"

Growls emanated from my chest, my eyes narrowed with fury, and I wanted to rip his eyes from their sockets before tearing his throat out with my teeth.

"Calm yourself my friend." Charles soothed, but at the moment I wasn't sure who he was trying to speak too.

Eric ushered Mystique up to stand beside him. Turning to depart, they stopped by the door, "I leave you with one thought Charles. She could be living a normal life, why then would she choose to put herself in danger for us? For something she barely understands?" He paused, "Good bye my old friend." Charles bowed his head in acknowledgement, as Ororoe went to lead them out.

I looked over at Charles after the door shut, "How could you put them in danger?" I growled inadvertantly at him, but it seemed my body refused to listen as my mind screamed it was only Charles.

He cocked a brow, "He was truly concerned for the kid's welfare."

"But to let him speak of her like that?" There was no question of 'her' in either of our minds, mine had taken a grave insult.

He smiled softly, but with no real warmth. "It wasn't so long ago, that someone else I know had the same concerns he shared."

The total honesty in the statement hit me hard. Eric had voiced the exact same reasons I had nurtured so long as to why she shouldn't be here among us. Now, I knew she loved those kids more than anything. Now, I knew she belonged with us. Now, I knew she knew how different everyone was, but chose to accept those who accepted her with open loving arms. And right now, at this moment I knew, she was everything I could ever want.

There were no words for Charles as I dashed from the room to the kitchen. I came upon the kids at the table, Robyn laughing among them. She immediatly stood, her ice cream forgotten. I stopped beside her and her eyes roved my body, stopping on my eyes. Concern deeply etched in her face, but unspoken in front of the children. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me as I pressed my lips to her. "Forgive me for being such a fool." I begged against her lips. I kissed her again, tenderly begging her for what only she could give. It felt as if I had committed the most grievous of offenses, and I could never truly make it up to her. Pulling away, I looked down at her hooded eyes, so filled with desire, and she nodded. I hugged her, before sitting and pulling her into my lap.

"We're having ice cream, would you like some?" she asked softly. The kids, exchanged embarassed glances at having witnessed such a 'adult' display of affection.

I grabbed her spoon, "Of course, when a beautiful lady asks me to share, I'm not stupid enough to say no."

Skeeter snickered, "He called you beautiful!" The kids giggled and went back to chattering over their own sugary treats.


	32. Shall We

"You sure you'll be okay?" I asked again. Ororoe rolled her blue eyes at me.

"Go!" she shouted through a smile. I stepped out of the room, waving at the kids. I was nervous as hell, there wasn't any other way to put it. I had went with Ororoe and the children picking out a nice dress. Ororoe had argued with me, wanting me to get a short red number, but I had settled on a gray long one.

She'd called it drabby, but after feeling the fabric admitted to it's comfort. Tonight I wanted to be as comfortable as possible. I had never been on an actual date and didn't want to worry about my outfit as well as everything else. I had even brought my makeup from the closet, trying to 'pretty myself up' as much as possible. The kids had oohed and ahhed and of course helped throughout the day. I had settled with letting Ororoe do my hair, and she'd went all out. She'd curled and tugged for well over an hour, but it was well worth it. She'd pinned it to one side, letting the curls cascade over my shoulder, and I truly felt beautiful.

I hadn't told anyone, but Ororoe what was going on tonight. It wasn't that I was ashamed, but I didn't want a lot of questions after and wasn't prepared to deal with any lewd comments before. I sat down on my couch, choosing to keep the television turned off and staring out the window instead. Some of the kids had decided to build a bonfire, people had been depressed and they thought a small party would raise spirits up.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come on in, Hank." I smiled, but didn't move, afraid my feet would trip me up. "I was just watching them get the fire started." The sun was going down, and they were just starting to feed the fire into something bigger.

"Good Evening Robyn." He came to stand behind the couch. "I hope you don't mind skipping the party to go out with me." I grinned, then looked up at him over my shoulder shaking my head. He grinned back, bending to rest his chin on my shoulder. "Good." He brought his hand around his back to reveal a dozen roses.

I blushed taking them in my hands, "Thank you Hank, they're beautiful." I stood, going to get an old vase I'd buried in the closet. It was nothing more than a tall glass, but I'd always had it. It'd been my mothers' before she'd left. Something small to remember what my life was. I went to the bathroom, filling it, before sitting the arrangement on my nightstand.

I turned back to Hank, and he stood looking at me intensely. His eyes burned a path over my body as they looked me over from head to foot. He was more handsome than usual. He wore a long sleeve button down, black silk shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His blue fur brushed back, and all I could do was stare at his chiseled features. My eyes wandered back to his jeans and I felt my insides heat up at the confining fabric.

"I didn't realize you even owned jeans." I whispered, with what breath I could muster.

He cleared his throat, "Yes, um." He cleared his throat again, his voice husky. "You look stunning." His eyes glowed with their intensity.

"Your gorgeous." I retorted, slapping a hand over my mouth. Leave it to me to utter whatever was on the brain. I could have went with handsome, at least that seemed polite. No, not I, I went with drooling.

He smiled, stepping up to stand in front of me. "Shall I press my luck?" I looked into his bright blue eyes with curiousity. "Perhaps a kiss for the flowers?" I moved to my tiptoes, but he still bent as our lips met. It was like the first time, possessive and hungry, both of us answering each other's need.

He pulled back and I found myself breathless. "I'll be bringing flowers more often." he whispered, touching his forehead to mine. His husky voice, his warmth, his hands holding my waist, I could only nod. "I believe I promised dinner and a movie." I nodded again, reluctant to move my arms from around his neck. Tonight was going to be a adventure.


	33. Star gazing

My body had never responded to a woman like this! It was a constant battle to keep my desire under control, she didn't do anything on purpose to entice me, yet everything she did managed to. Her dress wasn't revealing, but had me wanting to run my hands down it and under it. Her hair smelled of sweet honey tonight, she even wore make up tonight that seemed to highlight every spot I wanted to kiss, and her underlying scent of arousal only enflamed my own.

I'd made it through dinner with polite conversation about the kids, something that should have at least dampened my thoughts, no. I'd made it through the movie, but pushed myself by wrapping my arm around her, not the best idea. She'd twitched and fidgeted, jumped, and every movement only served to make me think of her beneath my body naked, sweating, panting my name.

I'd never felt such an intense desire to... mate. Mate was a safe word, but the way my blood seemed to boil around my loins, fuck was more appropriate. It was too crude to describe what I wanted with Robyn, but it was intense enough to describe the way I wanted to claim her body and mind. I wanted her attention, I wanted her to touch me, to want me like I wanted- no, like I needed her. I held her hand across the console, each of us comfortable with the silence that seemed to settle between us.

I wasn't ready to call it a night, I mean it was late, and I had many things I could be doing. No, I wasn't ready to depart her company. This was our first real outing together, our date, and I wanted it to last just a little longer.

"Do you wish to go back to the mansion now or would you rather go-" I had to search my mind for ideas, speaking before I'd truly thought it out. "Go stargazing?" I almost shouted, then mentally kicked myself.

She just smiled, "I wouldn't mind to go stargazing Hank."

I squeezed her hand and steered off the road into the woods by the School's perimeter. "Hank!" she squeeled as the vehicle bumped along the untamed terrain.

I chuckled, "I know a place."

"This isn't even a road." she admonished, taking her hand to steady her lurching body against the seat.

"My dear," I started, grinning at her as we hit another hard bump. "I shall be telling this with a sigh; Somewhere ages and ages hence: Two roads diverged in a wood, and I, I took the one less traveled by."

She cocked a brow at me, and I chuckled. "Robert Frost's words, but fitting I believe."

"Of course." she laughed. The SUV pulled into a open field finally and I pulled us to the side by the trees. I shut the engine and lights off and looked at her. Her cheeks were pink with embarassment, her eyes downcast, but the smile was positively delicious on her face.

I stepped out, carefully making my way to her side and opening the door. She seemed unsure as she accepted my arm. I led her to the front of the massive vehicle, before lifting her up and sitting her on the hood. Her eyes were wide and she started to slide forward, so I put my hands back to her body to steady her.

"I never imagined you, Doctor, to be one to lead a girl to the middle of no where." she teased. I laughed, kicking off my shoes.

"Lay back." I ordered softly, she did, but I could tell she was embarassed by the way she kept scooting around. I jumped up beside her, laying back and pulling her onto my chest. Her breath hitched, and the spicy hot scent of her arousal seemed to increase. I took several deep breaths, before allowing myself to wrap my arms around her body.

I pointed at the stars to the west. "Aquila. It's almost like a kite, but a very well known constellation. It's made up of five stars: Altair, Alshain, Tarazed, Deneb el Okab, and another Deneb el Okab. It's one of the three that make up the summer triangle." I started rubbing my thumb in circles against the soft dress at her side. "It's named for a famous eagle from greek mythology. Zues had it fetch a mortal for him, Ganymede. Ganymede was Zues's cup bearer in heaven." I bent pressing my nose in her hair, reveling in her scent, allowing myself to give into the small temptation.

She giggled against me, "I'd assumed you would point out the big and little dippers and such."

I scoffed, taking the opportunity to nuzzle against her neck as she moved. "Too easy, I'm going for impressive."

She moved and I had to balance her as she turned to face me on my chest. I couldn't help the reaction my body had to the pleasure of her pressed so intimately against me. She looked serious though and I brushed the hair off her shoulder to her back, ready for whatever thought had entered her mind. I had enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere too much to let it be taken away so abruptly. "Your already impressive."

"Ah, yes, a doctor and political activist, two things every woman dreams of." I murmered, watching her.

She smiled softly, her hands brushing the fur of my neck above the top button of my shirt. I swallowed nervously, hoping at this point she couldn't feel my body's full response to her innocent touch. "Your a hero." she whispered, her eyes meeting mine.

"Well, I admit to joining the X-men at one point to impress the girls, but it never really worked before." I narrowed my eyes at her, "That something you might be into?"

She looked confused, "You lost me?"

I chuckled pulling her up so that I could reach her lips without sacrificing my position on the hood. "Wanna see me dressed up as an X-men, maybe add a cape?"

She kissed me softly, but pulled back with a grin. "Your teasing me?"

I shook my head, "Never. I'll wear a cape throughout Washington to garner your attention, my dear."

She blushed, but her hands moved to grip my shoulders as she scooted this time to maintain her face level with mine. She grunted, and I watched as she looked down in irritation. "I'm not a lady." I cocked a brow at the oblivious statement, but gained understanding as she pulled the dress around her hips to straddle me.

I grinned, "And here I was trying to be a gentleman."

She shot me a mischevious look, "Yes, I've felt your gentleman against me several times tonight."

I blushed, once again thanking the fur for hiding it. "Perhaps, a gentleman likes a lady to take notice." Where it came from I had no clue, I wasn't one for clever inneudos or propositions. She responded though, her eyes widening and her mouth opening to form a cute little 'o'.

"That just sounded kinky!" she whispered accusingly.

I chuckled again, "Not really, I could come up with much worse."

She lay her head on my shoulder, "I'm not up to the challenge tonight."

"No?" I said, somewhat disheartened.

"No, I'm enjoying this too much to tempt you, then ending up doing something we might not be prepared for, or having to go back early so that we don't." she sighed.

"Oh," I could understand that reasoning at least. I flipped her on her back, keeping myself between her legs, and catching her head in my palm. She was startled, her hands gripping my shoulders, her legs tightening to my sides, but she didn't say anything. Her body calmed, then her eyes flicked from mine to my lips. I bent to kiss her, mumbling against her lips, "I feel it's my duty to press my luck."

She pulled away, "Thought you were a gentleman." She might have been arguing, but she returned my kisses with equal fervor after saying her piece.

"My superhero name is Beast." I growled, nipping at her lips. She moaned and I shuddered, enjoying the fact I'd caused that. My hands roved her soft body, coming up to touch the bare leg that had wrapped around me. I slowly moved up, enjoying her silken skin, coming up to clasp her ass, pulling her heat against me. I growled low, my other hand joining as I flipped, pulling her into my lap. My kisses grew hungrier as she moved, pressing harder against me.

I moved my lips to her neck, nipping the soft skin, before soothing it with my tongue. "Oh, my Beast." she moaned, and I bit at her shoulder in lust. My blood was boiling, my body was pulsing alive with heat, my mind was lost with passion. _Robyn was mine!, _my mind screamed. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, trying to pull me closer, and I nipped at the dress above her breast, enjoying the heavy breaths she seemed to struggle with.

"See things've changed." rang through the air with a masculine chuckle. I quickly moved to the ground, putting her behind me, giving her time to gather herself.

"Logan?" she asked, her voice still raspy with desire. I could've killed him. I wanted to kill him. Why wasn't I killing him? I growled.

Logan came around the SUV with a cocky smile. "Nice night out."

"It was." I muttered. Robyn came around me, flinging herself into his arms.

"I was so worried!" She cried against him. He caught her in his arms, his eyes still on me. It was only a friendly embrace, but my beast roared that another man was touching what was mine.

I stepped back in surprise, I had never felt such jealousy, such an intense claim, I needed to take her home. I needed to put her in her room and gather my thoughts, needed to, but didn't want to.

"I was worried about you too." he whispered. She pulled back, looking him over.

"Don't ever leave without telling me again!" she demanded, it was like she was talking to Skeeter. There'd be no refusal with that tone.

He chuckled, leading her around to the passenger side of the SUV, his eyes keeping me in his range. "Didn't know where you were. Done been to the school, dropped my stuff off, and checked the kids." He opened the door for her, "Figured you'd be back soon, but didn't expect you to be out here."

She jumped in, smiling at Logan. "Hank was teaching me about the constellations."

He chuckled, "I'm sure he was." Before she could reply, he shut the door. "Bout time for bed, isn't it 'doc'?"

I growled and he held his hands up, "It'd be best if you left now."

"O'course, I was just having a smoke." He pulled a cigar from his pocket and turned his back to me. "See y'all at the school."

I grumbled as I got back in shutting the driver's door and staring at the steering wheel with true malice. I felt her hand gently rub my arm, and turned to look at her. Her hair was out of it's neatly done coiffe, her lips were swollen, and her eyes were still lit with desire. She was a fresh breath of air in a world riddled with disappoint.

"We shouldn't have been out in the open like that." she said softly.

I chuckled, "When you look as I do, you take pleasure where you can." I watched her cheeks flame up again, and reached up to actually touch that wave of heat. She tilted her face into my hand.

"Your handsome." she murmered, her eyes closing. I smiled at the soft wonder that I carressed with my massive paw.

"Your beautiful."

"Thank you."

I took my hand back to start the car, taking a deep breath before turning around to continue back to the school. "I think next time I'll have to make sure there is a lock and a door if I want to star gaze with you."

She grinned, "I'll have to be more careful star gazing, I think." Her quip was light and I found myself laughing with her as we drove the few minutes back to the mansion.

We walked slowly to the door, I held her hand, stopping before opening it. "I took the one less traveled by and that has made all the difference," I uttered before bending and placing a soft kiss against her lips.

She pressed her palms against my chest, but made no move to get any closer. I pulled away, reluctantly admitting it was at it's end. "Shall we do this again, then?"

She smiled, "I wouldn't say no."

I grinned, "So next Friday?" She nodded, "Thank you Robyn."

"Thank you Hank, I had a wonderful time." She opened the door, and I followed her in and up the stairs.

"Until next time, m'lady." I watched her walk down the hallway, and as I expected, she went into the kid's room first. I walked to my own room, my own steps light hearted.


	34. Go

"I really don't need anything." I muttered, but welcomed the chance at one on one girl time. Ororoe had insisted we leave to go shopping, something about needing some more panty hose and wanting to just get out and relax.

She grinned at me, "Come on, it'll be fun."

I shrugged, but followed her to the garage. Kurt and Jubilee had jumped at the chance to play with the kids and watch them while we were out, so it wasn't a big problem to actually go.

"Just to the mall and back?" I questioned again. I wasn't really in the mood to be around a bunch of people, but I liked hanging out with Ororoe. She was like Cat', they didn't hide things from me, and included me in their conversations. Ororoe was originally from Africa, I'd found her background interesting, and she hadn't minded sharing it. Apparently, she'd grown up from thief to being considered an actual goddess. I couldn't imagine what wonderful things the beautiful woman most of went through in her life, she always had a story to tell me of her past. I'd thought she was much older at first, because of her dignified mannerisms and the long white hair. After getting closer to the woman, I'd seen the youthful smile and the twinkling blue eyes and decided she couldn't have been much older than Cat' and I.

"Yeah, come on." She jumped in the red mustang and I followed. She drove down the road, silence taking over. Usually she turned the radio on, but this time she didn't and I didn't question it. My thoughts had drifted to Cat'. It wasn't that Ororoe wasn't good company, because since she had some say in the weather, it was always perfect when we got out together and she was wonderful to talk too. Cat' was my best friend though, and it was hard to be without her after having her as a continuous fixture.

I'd tried calling her, but kept getting the machine. I hadn't went to her house, because Hank said that Victor had taken her to vacation somewhere up north. I missed her, I missed her nightly phone calls, I missed Victor insisting he didn't like to play before teaching the kids some new game. I missed Cat' teasing the children and me, I missed her laughter, and most of all I wanted to share what had been happening between Hank and I. I wanted to see what she said, what she looked like, and I didn't feel right getting in detail with Ororoe. She was a friend, but she wasn't as close as I considered Cat'. I sighed, lost in my own thoughts it didn't strike me we were going the wrong direction.

* * *

"Charles?" I poked my head in his office. The door stood open indicating company was welcomed. He sat at his desk, looking over paperwork.  
"How can I help you Hank?" he smiled. "I wouldn't be adverse to a open discussion of religions." I grinned.  
"Bored?" He held his fingers up indicating a little.  
"Frustrated actually, these students don't seem to grasp any understanding of science, and I'm starting with the most basic." He gave me a sly look, "Perhaps, you'd like to come back and teach?" I shook my head. "Even if it got you closer to a particular au pair we both know?"  
I laughed, "That's blackmail Charles."  
"Bribery." he laughed as well. "Even knowing how important it is for you to be in Washington, I would almost beg for you to come back to work for the institute."  
"I appreciate the sentiment Charles," I said sincerely. "I had actually come in here to question where that nanny may be? Kurt said she went with Ororoe, but I saw Ororoe in the garden. So I was curious if you knew where she may have gotten to?" If she were still here, then surely she'd be with the kids instead of Kurt.  
He raised one sharp brow, but was quiet. His eyes widened, and I felt my heart squeeze in horror as I realized something was wrong. "Ororoe hasn't seen her all day, Hank." His voice was devoid of emotion, as he maintained his concentration. "Kurt and Jubilee both saw Robyn step out with Ororoe." His eyes focused and he looked to me, "Get Logan."

I caught him out of the corner of my eye sending the alarm, but my feet were already moving. This couldn't be happening, I couldn't have let her slip through my fingers again. God help us, we had to find her. If not for me, then we had to find her for the children. Please, Please, Please protect her and guide me to her. My thoughts were a steady stream of prayers all focused on the woman that had captured my heart.


	35. Snake

"Such a sweet woman I've heard." the man said softly. He hadn't raised his voice since that blue bitch had drug me into the building, even though I'd shot some particularly nasty words at him. Instead, he'd used whatever power he possessed to wrap a steel band through my mouth and around my head to shut me up. "It's a shame you weren't born like us."

The blue bitch stood to the side, smiling. I narrowed my eyes, focusing my mind on all the ways I'd tear into her filthy hide when I got loose. There wasn't much else to do, tied to a chair and gagged. The slick greasy woman reminded me of a damn snake! Even her yellow glowing eyes seemed to indicate the underhanded personality. How had I been so stupid? I should've realized there was something going on.

The man smiled, but paced in front of me. "I hate that it has come to this, but I cannot allow a mere homo sapien to be trusted with such a thing as the futures of our superior race." Fuck the gag, I started trying to scream obscenities. If he thought I would sit here while he ran me and my kids down, he had another thing coming!

He stopped giving me a stern look, before I felt the metal tightening, cutting into my mouth. "Stop that now, go out with some dignity." My eyes widened as I realized he was ready to kill me, and at this point there was no way to stall.

Mystique lay her hand on his shoulder, her head tilting toward the ceiling. He nodded, "Get the boys and get up there to greet our guests." She nodded, quickly prancing from the room. I narrowed my eyes thinking if I ever got out of this, I'd make a habit of chopping the head off every snake I come across in memory of that disgusting female. She didn't even wear clothes!

With those thoughts finally clearing, I turned my eyes back to the threat in front of me. He stood hands clasped, looking down at me. "I'm afraid it's time to call it a day, my dear." I started struggling for everything I was worth, blood dripping from my mouth, the bands cutting into my wrists as I yanked, but all I could think was the kids would think I'd abandoned them too! They'd think I'd ran out on them like their parents!

He stepped closer, his hand held out in front of him. I felt the steel bands tightening around my chest and tears burn my eyes as I fought for oxygen. This was my last moments: trapped by an old man, killed by a mutant because I'd fallen for mutant children, thinking of the kids being alone again. Then a peace seemed to settle over me. The kids had Vic' and Cat', plus everyone else at the School. They would be well loved. Hank was in a better mood, Logan had even admitted he'd never seen him so happy. He'd move on with his life. Edna had the kids to talk to now, and they had her. She'd already admitted to taking sewing back up, so she could make them some clothes they could brag their meemaw made. The world would be good, it would turn as it always had without me. The only person I had to worry about at the moment was me.

I looked at the old man in front of me and shut my eyes, accepting his judgement. I was not one to hate, and I would not die with hate filling my heart, but understanding. In his own way, he was only looking out for his kind and I couldn't fault him. I felt a moment's pause as the bands quit moving, but a broken roar shattered my peace. I turned to see what it was, but the blood rush to my head, with the lack of proper air, I passed out.


	36. Jeans

I didn't want to walk away, I didn't want to eat, and the only reason I even lay down was to hold her. I'd fought with Charles to put her in my room rather than the lab, he'd said it wasn't proper conduct to allow such. I'd found an unlikely ally with Logan, who'd agreed she'd be more comfortable in my bed so that she wasn't scared when she woke up or visited at all hours. There were very few that would try to intrude upon my privacy. With the both of us against him, he'd conceded, but insisted when she woke, she'd have the choice of what bed she rested in.

The kids came and checked on her often. Charles had partitioned out the duty of taking care of the kids among the adults and teachers, even taking a shift himself. He'd come by after his turn and praised her patience and strength. I'd watched him leave the room, him muttering something about needing a nap.

Logan came by several times, and we exchanged no words, both concerned over the sweet woman asleep in my bed. I'd given her some sedatives, but they were wearing off. She'd had a few cracked ribs, and was bruised all over her body. There were cuts from the metal band on her mouth, but the antibiotic was working well healing those. She'd be sore, when she woke, and there was nothing else I could do.

Now it was only me and her, and I bent down to her, cradling her in my arms. When I'd smelled her blood I had went wild. The mutation of my beast seemed to take over and I had ripped everything in my path apart, doors, Avanlanche, Magneto. I shivered, but I would not regret it, I'd gotten to her in the nick of time. I couldn't dwell on the past, I could only hope to have a future with her.

While she lay here sleeping off the effects of her trial as a hostage, all I could think was there would never be another like her. I wouldn't get over her like I had the others, she was everything I was looking for, everything I could hope, everything I needed. It was a shock coming out of one relationship and falling for another so fast and so deeply, but she was different. She was special, something men would search the world for. Yet, she'd picked me. She'd given me her forgiveness, she'd accepted me with no inhibitions, she'd kissed me with no other motives or ambitions. She'd believed that she didn't deserve me when in truth I could never begin to deserve her.

"Hank." She whispered, her eyes still shut.

"I'm here." I answered back, pressing my lips to her cheek. She continued breathing deep, even breaths, she was still asleep.

"Jeans." I grinned, listening to her words. I could only imagine what she was dreaming about, but dare I hope she was thinking of our last rendezvous? She was asleep with a smile as I crawled into bed with her in my arms. Sleep took me finally in its soft embrace, and I rested with her securely in my arms.


	37. Back to Norm

He opened his eyes and I smiled. My hand tentatively reaching up to brush across his blue furred cheek. "Good morning." he whispered. It was like a enchanting spell had woven between us in the darkened room. I was sore, but I felt like I was wrapped in a warm furry pillow easing my tired muscles.

"Your going to hate me for what I'm thinking." I muttered. He smiled, tilting his head closer to me.

"Please disclose to an old man your thoughts sweet angel." he purred.

I giggled, "Your not that old and I'm no angel."

"All a matter of perception." he bantered.

I smiled, "Then my perception is your fast becoming my personal blue teddy bear."

His eyes widened, but laughter spilled from his chest. "Oh, but there are worst things to be considered." I rolled closer to him pressing myself against him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I let my hands curl into the soft fur of his chest, barely feeling the vibrations of his heart.

"I didn't want to insult you." I admitted.

"Hardly an insult for a beautiful woman to want to cuddle me." I looked up and his mouth was already closing in on my own. The kiss was tender and soft, it was more of a tease than a kiss. He pulled away, but his large hand stroked my back. I arched into it. "Perhaps I should get up." He didn't move and I didn't acknowledge the sentence.

I bent, pressing my lips to his chest, his neck, trailing soft kisses to his lips. His eyes were shadowed, and his face impassive. I nipped his bottom lip between my teeth, flicking my tongue out to tease it. He growled and within moments I found myself on my back staring up at him.

"Your bruised and I'm betting, sore. Now is the not the time to tease the Beast." He growled, but his words were contradicted by the way he pressed his cheek to my own. I reached up tangling my hands in his hair.

"I'm teasing a gentleman." He groaned and pressed his body down against mine, allowing me to feel the effect of my brave ministrations. I jumped slightly realizing I was only wearing my old gown. "Hank?"

He pulled away, probably hearing the discomfort in my voice. "Hank, who dressed me?" He moved to the side, his eyes sparkling.

"What if I said I did?" I wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know it, if he had. It would be uncomfortable knowing he'd seen me naked, but it would be relief that he was still attracted to me. He chuckled, "Ororoe deemed it proper that she handle that." He bent over the bed, kissing my forehead. "At the time I wasn't too concerned, but now I'd really like to undress you." I shivered in delight of his statement.

Before I could answer his door flew open, light invading the room. I had to hide my eyes from the sudden brightness, and ducked beneath the sheet. A hand was quickly yanking the sheet back, and Cat's beautiful green eyes met mine.

"Cat'!" I cried wrapping my arms around her. It seemed that was what broke me, at that moment my tears flowed. I felt the tears fall from my eyes in relief, we were safe, we were home now. "I'm so glad your back."

Her hands stroked my hair, her arms tight around me, my ribs ached, but I didn't acknowledge it. I was too happy to have my friend safe at my side.

"McCoy." A gruff voice behind Cat' said in acknowledgement of Hank.

"Creed." Hank returned, rising from the bed.

"Hope we didn't interrupt anything." Victor grinned, his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the door.

Cat' turned her head, shooting him a dirty look. I blushed, but rose as well. "Come on, we'll let Hank sleep and go to my room to catch up." She wrapped her arm around me, and I put mine over her shoulder as we left the room. "To be honest, I'm not even sure what time it is." I whispered.

She giggled, "Four in the morning."

"Really?" I said taken back, "It's Thursday isn't it?"

"Friday." she said shaking her head. "Your going to tell me everything that happened since I last saw you."

"Of course, but let's check the kids first." I asked. She moved forward and we slowly opened the door. I followed her in, we went from bed to bed tucking them in. They were all fine, all asleep, all in their own beds. I found Ororoe laying in a sleeping bag in the floor by the cribs. I grinned at Cat' and we went on to my room.

"Now, I want to know everything." We crawled into my bed, she kicked her shoes off, and we went under the covers. "Don't leave anything out."


	38. Super Nova

Catherina volunteered to stay with the children. Victor, having a hard time leaving Catherina's side, slept down in her old room. She stayed in Robyn's room, apparently so that the kids could have their routine 'cuddler'. I didn't say anything as we walked out of the restaurant. We hadn't said much tonight, both of us smiled when we caught each other's eye. It was different than the first night.

I had offered do this instead next week, but she had been adamant this weekend was fine. She seemed to want to fall back into her routine, and as long as it wasn't strenuous to her physically I couldn't deny her, even as her doctor.

After dinner, I led her to the passenger side of my SUV and held the door as she got in. She'd chosen to wear jeans and white blouse tonight, beautiful as always. I'd wore the jeans knowing the effects of last time, and a black blazer with white button up this time.

I stood there beside her as she buckled her belt, not ready to shut the door and put the console between us. She looked at me and blushed, quickly averting her gaze to her hands. "I do believe my dear, your playing coy." I grinned, but she missed it.

Her eyes stayed glued on the dashboard in front of her, "No, I'm not teasing you."

Her soft words melted me, and I took her hands in mine. "I meant shy, love."

"Oh," was all the reply I gained from that.

I rubbed her hands between mine, "What would you like to do? We saw the horror movie last time, now the theatre has only comedies, action, and chic flicks."

She looked at me smiling, "They'd probably hold your attention more than mine."

I leaned down against the door frame, "My attention is focused on other things, so I sincerely doubt it." She didn't look away, and I bent pressing a kiss to her soft lips. She responded and I growled, "If we were in Washington, I'd be begging to take you back to my place." She laughed, and I pulled away. I moved around to my side, shutting the door, but not starting the engine.

"I only have the mansion, and I doubt Cat' and the kids would appreciate the company." she laughed. I figured with Catherina's senses, she already knew everyone that had company.

I took her hand raising it to my lips. I kissed each finger, each knuckle, then turned it to kiss her palm. She watched with a hooded gaze, her desire a delicious perfume in the closed up vehicle. "So where to my lady?"

"Star gazing in your room?" her husky voice said after a moment. I reached over unbuckling her seat belt, then pulled her across the console. She pulled and tugged, but I held her firmly.

"Not that I want to disagree, love, but are you sure? You've had a rather eventful week, probably still sore in it's aftermath. I mean are you absolutely positive, this is after all a big step. One that I haven't made for months or even years in my other relationships. I don't want you to think I've-"

Her lips pressed against mine, closed tightly until finally I let my own tongue tease them. She responded, putting her arms around my neck, and moving to a position of comfort as she draped across the console. She pulled away, her eyes sparkling, "I do believe, dear Doctor, your playing coy."

I sighed, "Not at all, I'd take you here in the parking lot." My hormones were raging like that of a teen pubescent, and I most certainly would jump on the opportunity. "I just don't want to rush you into something your not ready for. I am different, and I don't want you waking up tomorrow thinking you made a mistake." I looked away from her eyes, to say what had to be said. "I am the Beast, and it would not be fair to you for me to rush you into something you'd live to regret."

She scoffed, and I looked at her shining face. "I almost died the other day."

"Exactly," I cut her off. "By the hands of mutants like myself. Don't you even realize what I did when I found out they had you?"

She sighed, "Logan said you went 'balls to the wall', his words not mine." She paused cocking her head, "You were ready to take on several very powerful mutants by yourself, jumping in and going straight to me."

"Yes, I was nothing more than a wild animal tearing through that place!" I confirmed. If she regretted this in the morning, then I would lose whatever semblance of pride I had left. I couldn't do this, no matter how much I wanted, how much I craved until I knew she was sure.

"You saved me." She whispered, running her hand along the side of my face. "I thought I was going to die, and sat there thinking of you and the kids, then I heard you."

I squeezed my eyes shut, so I didn't have to look at her sweet face. "You heard a Beast." I corrected. It was that raw animalistic roar that had turned Magneto's attention, that had rang like a battle cry as I pounced on him.

"I heard my savior, my own guardian angel." She pressed her forehead to mine. "I prayed you would come to your mom's house to help the children, then you showed up. I thought of you as he cut my air off, and you showed up. I think of you when I dream, when I play with the children, when I call Edna and Cat'."

I had to chuckle, "You call my mother?"

She pulled back, "Every night I'm able. She likes talking to the kids."

I groaned, "Did you tell her we went out?"

She grinned, "Nope, leaving that up to you big boy."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to like me in gratitude, I want you to want me for me." I mumbled, still chewing on her words.

"You think too damn much." She moved quickly back to her seat. "I say desserts, late night television, and we curl up in your bed at the school."

I started the SUV, lost in my own thoughts. I could have hit pedestrians and it wouldn't have fazed my concentration. I was still fighting my inner demons, desperately wanting to lay with Robyn, but not wanting to face the after effects. Even after anything intimate happened with Trish, she'd immediately leave to her own apartment. She wouldn't call for a couple of days and then it was few and far between that anything did happen. This was a second real date, we'd known each other little more than maybe two months. How could she know for sure that she wanted this?

I drove back to the school, lost in my thoughts. That might've been my last chance, and I'd cut it off. I'd turned her down, but what if she was only here in gratitude. What if she just wanted to let me do it once out of pity? What if she was only here out of pity? Yet, she was still beside me, a smile playing across her face.

We pulled up to the mansion and she grabbed my hand. "Let's sneak in, I'd rather everyone not know we're back yet."

"Really, I thought you'd get the kids?" I asked in surprise.

She smiled, "I think tonight is 'me time', it's been a long week and they're good with Cat'." I didn't even get the chance to open her door as she jumped out. We walked in, went straight up the stairs, and she led me back to my room. Luckily, we didn't meet anyone in the halls.

My room was set up much the same as her own, except I only had a couple of chairs, instead of a couch like she did. I flipped the light on, going over to arrange the chairs to face my television up on the wall.

"What are you doing?" she asked from behind me.

"I had thought you wanted to watch television." I explained, turning around. My mouth went dry seeing her. She paid me no attention as she stood there unbuttoning her blouse. It hung open, and I could make out the lacy white bra beneath when she looked up at me.

She grinned, but didn't say a word. She watched me as she pulled the blouse off, then with dramatic flourish she dropped it to the side. She unbuttoned her jeans, her eyes still on me. I watched as the dark haired beauty kicked them off, leaving only her bra and a pair of red panties. Even with the discoloration of her bruises, I was fixated on all the lovely exposed skin. I couldn't move, couldn't say anything, couldn't react. If she'd wanted to give me a heart attack, she was almost there. My heart took off painfully fast as I stood there staring at her.

"I should've asked if you mind." she whispered. I cocked my head, unable to respond, words were lost. "Do you mind, Hank?" She asked taking a step closer. She reached out unbuttoning my top button, "Do you mind if I get comfortable?" I shook my head, watching as she smiled and unfastened a couple of buttons. "Good, maybe you should find something on tv, and I'll get the lights."

She turned, my mind fled. The red satin of the panties shined in the light, tight against her ass. 'Find something on tv', she had said. I could do that. I turned to the television, flicking through channels. My mind was lost, and I couldn't seem to focus on the channels. She turned the light out and I glanced around to see her walking back to my bed. I stopped and watched as she untucked the covers to crawl in.

It was a dream, it had to be. I moved to the side of the bed, unbuttoning my own shirt, kicking off my shoes, and crawling in beside her. She watched me with a smile, "Your still in your clothes in bed?"

I stayed on my side, not touching her. My mind seemed like mush, but my body was roaring that I wasn't taking advantage of this beautiful woman in my bed. "You like me in jeans." I grinned, trying to tease her. She returned the grin, but was a step ahead.

I sat there, in my bed, against my pillows, where I had dreamed time and again of Robyn Davon. Whatever my imagination had came up with was not nearly as extraordinary as what was happening. She sat up, pushing against me. I kept my hands to my sides, scared that if I touched her now, I wouldn't be able to pull away. My eyes widened as she moved to straddle my lap, then with a soft smile she reached back unclasping her bra. Her pink tipped breasts bounced as she tossed the bra to the side.

She bent down, pressing her body against my chest. Her eyes looked up to meet mine, "Hank?"

"Mmmm?" It was a struggle to even form words at this point.

"You think too much." she whispered.

I looked down at the nearly naked woman and nodded. "Yes, I believe I do." I bent finally kissing her lips, finally wrapping my arms around her soft warm body, finally giving in to the temptation. She moaned, pressing herself against me. I growled against her, flipping her back to the bed. Over her, I pulled my shirt off, her hands rubbing against my chest. "Your gorgeous." I bent pressing another kiss to her lips, she laughed softly.

"Your handsome." she sighed, as I moved to her neck. My tongue flicking out to taste her salty sweet kiss. "I do like the jeans, but take them off." Her hands tugged at the button, but I wasn't willing to move from my spot yet. I worked my lips along her neck to her collar bone, her hands lost their spot coming up to my shoulders. "Now." she said louder, demanding.

I cocked a brow, jumping from the bed with little trouble. She sat up with a grin, "I figure I took mine off first, it's past time you did."

"Sounds fair," I murmured jumping back to position myself again. I was above her in only my purple silk boxers, and the evidence of my desire was very much evident. I returned to her collar bone, pressing kisses along it. One of my hands moved up to grasp her soft breast. I moaned feeling the tip harden after barely touching it with my palm. I could make out the swift change in her breathing and grinned as I licked around the soft globe, flicking at the hard nub. Her hands moved to the back of my head, tightening in my hair. I moved my attention to her other breast, enjoying the soft gasps. I started trailing kisses down her stomach, but she jerked on my hair forcing me to look up at her.

"C'mere." I moved quickly claiming her lips in a kiss, she drew my bottom lip between her teeth, teasing it with her tongue. I moaned, my hands roaming up and down her body. She wrapped one hand around my neck, her other trailing down to my boxers. I moaned as she slipped it in to grasp my hard form. Moving her hand softly, I bucked against her.

"Robyn, I'm barely holding on here." I pleaded, enjoying the attention, but knowing I was too close to press my luck.

"Condom?" her soft query, brought me back from the edge. I moved away from her, to fumble in my nightstand. I came away with one, praising luck that I'd even had any here. She took it from my hand, opening the foil packet. "Take 'em off." I pulled them off using my feet, not willing to break eye contact with the temptress beneath me. She watched, laughing softly at my antics. Then she reached down placing the rubber contraceptive on me, rolling it slowly down. "You sure it'll fit?"

Somehow the uncertainty in her words wasn't lost on me, and I laughed. "Of course, love." She smiled, her hands coming back to my shoulders. I sat back, my hands to the sides of her hips, a finger grasping the sides of her panties. She raised her hips and I carefully peeled the last boundary from her body. Her arousal hit me full force and my blood roared for that heat.

In the darkened room, I could still see that beautiful example of femininity. I moved over her, placing a soft kiss to her soft curls before continuing my path, unable to linger for fear I'd cum outside her beautiful body. After everything that had led up to this point, that would be unacceptable.

I pulled her legs around my hips, my cock teasing her wet warmth. "You sure?" I asked on last time, not sure if I'd even be able to turn away at this point.

She bucked against me, I groaned as my length slid against her. I reached down positioning myself in her heat, then put both hands against her, bracing her as I drove as far as I could. She gasped, I moaned, the tight heat enveloping me, but the slick entrance allowing me to drive farther. My mind was lost as I pumped against her body, it had been so long and she was wonderful. It wasn't like any other time before as her body welcomed mine, it seemed to tighten around me, to pull at me as I pulled back. I moaned against her, bending down to kiss her lips.

"Don't stop Hank." Her soft broken whisper drove me that much harder, and my body claimed hers. It was hard, fast, and beautiful. I was lost in sensations, her gasps, her smell, her body, it was too much. I didn't last long, but the sensation of cumming inside this woman was like a supernova shattering space, rocking my mind in ways I could have only ever dreamed.

I bent over her, spent and afraid that she'd be upset I hadn't lasted longer or that I'd hurt her already battered body. I hadn't even made sure she'd reached her point, which was a grave mistake. Trish had always reached orgasm before she even allowed me to enter her body. Robyn deserved no less, but I'd been lost in sensations. I felt despicable, even after the incredible event that had just occured.

I bent pressing soft kisses to her face, "I'm so sorry Robyn."

She put her hands on my face, "For what?" She sighed, "Was it okay Hank?"

I snorted, "It was the most beautiful act I've ever had the privilege to experience." I kissed her lips, "Was it good for you? Are you hurt?"

She smiled, "Yes and no."

I moved away, stopping to let my mind catch up. I groaned, "I believe we skipped an important detail, and I apologize for the oversight, but I believe we might, we should,-"

"Hank!" She startled me, sitting up. "Hank, just say it."

"I'm aware you weren't an innocent, but how many men have you been with?" I asked, her innocence might not have been intact, but she was still in a way.

"One, I'd rather not talk about it." She stated firmly. "Please, it was a very long time ago, and it has no effect on us."

I turned my head, "Sore subject."

She jumped from bed, heading toward the bathroom, "Not at all, but I'm still reeling for the great Dr. Henry McCoy's love making." I followed her, pleased with her words.

"Basking in the after glow, my dear?" I teased, going to the sink to clean myself up.

She smiled, but flicked the shower on. "Wanna join me?"

I grinned, "How about I fetch your clothes first?"

Her face fell, "Oh."

I grabbed her, before she stepped into the steady stream. "I just did something grievous, and I'm not sure what. Please tell me so I can correct it."

She looked down, away from me. "I just thought..." She paused, I rubbed a hand through her hair, waiting. "I had thought I could sleep in here."

My mouth dropped, but my arms tightened. "Of course." I uttered, releasing her. "I'll be back." I dived into the bedroom, excitement and adrenaline flooding my system.

Back in the bathroom I dropped my finds on the sink. She poked her head out of the shower, "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to get in with you." I paused, "If the offer is still open?"

She smiled, opening the curtain wide, giving me a full eyeful of her glistening body. "I brought you one of my shirts to sleep in." I pointed to it, my own boxers laying to the side.

"That's fine." She was studying my body, her smile steady, so I moved closer. She stepped back as I stepped in. I took her in my arms, kissing her, trying to impress upon her lips all the emotions I was feeling. She didn't deny me, hungrily meeting me with a need of her own.


	39. Alarm

"Henry!" Ororoe's voice shattered the tranquil morning. The door swung open, the reverberating noise woke me instantly. My eyes flew open, but my body was slower responding. I was reluctant to relinquish the hold of the majestic beauty beside me. "The kids..." Her words trailed off as she stopped only a few feet into the room.

"Are asleep." I finished. They'd came along earlier in the morning, I hadn't questioned it. They'd crawled in against my back, stealing the pillows and covers in a way I could only envy.

Ororoe's eyes darted from me to the rest of the party on the bed. I cleared my throat, she looked back at me. Her dark chocolate cheeks darkened a shade further and she looked down away from me. "I'm sorry, Henry. I'll let Catherina know."

I said nothing as the embarrassed woman walked out, shutting the door softly behind her. I looked down at the little hooligans beside me and couldn't help but grin. She was right. They were pillow thieves, and now blanket hogs.

"Lay back down, Hank." Robyn groaned sleepily. She turned toward me, a smile playing on her lips. I smiled back, happy that she wasn't upset, happy that she wasn't running from the room denying everything that had taken place.

I lay back this time facing her. It was a beautiful sight to wake up to, one that I didn't mind in the least. "What time did they come in?" she whispered, running her hands through the hair on my chest.

"Around four." She nodded, but didn't say anything as she lay her head back on my arm. She positioned her leg through mine, and grinned.

"Does it bother you?"

I shook my head, "You had your way with me last night, I very much doubt your leg is going to bother me this morning."

She laughed, moving to press a kiss on my cheek. "I meant that they snuck in here."

"Oh," I thought for a moment, unaware how to answer. She pulled away sensing the hesitation on my part. I sighed in defeat as she sat up.

"Well, say whatever your thinking." her tone was irritable, completely opposite of the mood I had just been enjoying.

I lay flat on my back, wrapping my arm around her middle to hold her there beside me. Even sitting up, I still welcomed the contact. "I was thinking I don't mind them here, but I wouldn't have minded a different wake up either." I let her mind wrap around that before I continued. "I hope in the future they knock first."

She relaxed back against me, her hands grasping my arm. "I wouldn't have been up to the kind of waking up you had in mind."

"Oh." This time I was the one disappointed. I released her, then moved off the bed as well. I dressed quickly in my usually jogging pants and t-shirt for my off days. So she didn't want me this morning? Was it because it was light out? Was it because she'd regretted last night? Did she only do what she did from gratitude? The questions came upon me and I was useless to stop them. I had lost so much of my confidence already and couldn't deal with another blow so easily.

Even with my mind screaming all the distressing thoughts, I stopped when I looked back at her. She sat watching me with darkened eyes, her lips still swollen from last night, a smile playing upon her face.

"Please don't stop on my account." she teased.

I laughed, shaking a finger at her as I moved to the bathroom. At least that had settled my mind for the moment, time to prepare for the day.


	40. Flaws

"So, have you talked to him today?" Cat' asked taking a seat beside me. The evenings were getting cooler and we'd decided to let the kids play outside Ororoe's garden. We sat amongst the flowers, the babies already asleep upstairs with Victor.

"No." I hadn't talked to him since that morning. Two days, two days of thinking about him. Two days deciding that he'd realized he'd made a mistake. Two days, of wondering how many people knew I'd been used. Two whole days!

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked taking my hand into her petite clawed ones. I smiled at my friend, she was a wonder.

"I'm not sure you would understand. I love ya, but I don't think you've ever had to deal with this." I admitted, unwilling to hurt her feelings, but worried I'd break down if I did try to explain.

She sighed, "Your the first real friend I've had since my best friend died."

I looked at her in shock, "But everyone likes you here!" She looked over at the kids, now prancing around trying to catch lightning bugs.

"No, they are used to me, they tolerate me, but there isn't many willing to befriend Victor Creed's mate." She smiled, her hands tightening their grasp in my own. "I terrified most of them when I came here."

I shook my head, "I thought you were young?"

"Yes, m'am. The youngest until Samson and Delilah came along. I was wild though, I didn't know anything." She giggled softly, "Victor was the one that house trained me."

I laughed with her, "Your kidding me now."

"Not at all. He found me in the woods with 'Runt'," I'd laughed when I found out her nickname for the burly Logan. "I was naked and wilder than a buck." We both turned to watch the kids as they squealed and shrieked at actually catching one of the glowing bugs. "Ororoe took the motherly role then, but I could still sense her nervousness around me. Hank and Charles, they both tried to involve me, but they were always busy. Logan accepted me, but remained weary for the simple fact I was Sabretooth's mate."

"Sabretooth?" I queried.

She grinned, "My husband's alias. He's the mighty Sabretooth, a sadistic killer, a brutal mercenary, an all around psycho."

I laughed, "Now I know your telling tales."

She held her hands up, "I swear to you it's true."

"Oh," I said finally realizing how serious she was. Unsure how to deal with this new information.

She grasped my hands again, her green gaze drilling mine. "He'd never hurt you."

I nodded, "I know Cat', it's just a lot to accept."

She shook her head, "No, it isn't. He's the same man he was an hour ago, you just know something more about him now." I nodded, I wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't been the one to tell me. He'd always been nice to me and the kids. "Your the first person in a very long time to accept me with no reservations, someone I can talk too. Please talk to me too, trust me."

I pulled her into a hug, "I do Cat', I trust you more than anyone else here."

She pulled away, completely serious, "Then talk to me."

I looked at the kids, keeping my face hidden. I couldn't look at her, see the pity, I just couldn't. "I'm fat."

She wrapped her arm around me, pulling me closer. "Your not fat, just bigger."

"Yes, well, I'm 'bigger'. I'm ignorant, I'm not outgoing, I'm boring, and I think Hank is realizing that." I felt the tears burning my eyes, but refused to even swipe at them. I had tried to tell him, tried to keep myself from getting hurt, but it had been useless.

"Your beautiful. Your not ignorant, your just smart about different things than him. Your not outgoing, but your the nicest person I've ever met. Your not the least bit boring, you live in a teenage school of mutants and take care of some of the cutest children I've ever met. If Hank is realizing anything, it's that he's not worthy of my best friend." I let the tears flow and looked at her very serious face.

"You would say that." I muttered, but pulled her into another hug. "Oh, Cat', I hope no one finds out."

She rocked me side to side, "Don't worry about it. I'll put my foot in their ass if they open their mouth."

I pulled away laughing through the tears, "Your sounding like your husband."

She chuckled, "I hope not. He's still whining about having to stay here and sleep in a different bed than me."

"Cat', why are you still punishing him?" She'd been enraged when she'd found out he knew about the attack on the mansion. She'd volunteered to babysit and never left, saying that she would be here the next time something happened. He'd been with the kids or her every moment here, but I'd heard him practically ordering her home, then in the same sentence begging.

"I'll go home, soon." She sat up, stretching her arms above her head. "I've finally got something on him, and plan to use it for what it's worth."

"Your mean." I grinned though.

"Nah, just keeping the romance alive."

I laughed, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"I can't get pregnant." I felt horrible for reminding her and before I could apologize she put a finger to her lips. "I know it'll happen, but not soon enough. Then there's the fact I can't keep Victor in line, I don't like shopping, I don't like television, and there's a fairly long list. Victor can actually write you one, if you'd like."

I tried to smile, "Your perfect."

She waved to Ana, who'd sat down in the grass. "Perfect for Victor, but that's about it." She glanced over at me with a sly grin, "Did I ever tell you about our first date?"


	41. Standing and Singing

I had to speak to her. I couldn't keep procrastinating, she either wish to continue our relationship or she didn't. The longer I put it off, the harder it got to approach her. I could've kicked myself for walking out of the room before securing some kind of gesture as to what she had been thinking. I had plucked the flowers as a courtesy, but looking down at the purple buds I realized it was only an excuse to see her.

I stopped outside of the kid's room, bracing myself for any reaction. I just had to know, good or bad. Her laughter floated out and I smiled upon hearing it.

"That's not right Logan." She giggled. I paused hearing his name, I knew they were friends, I knew he liked to come to the nursery to relax with the babies, I knew these things. My body, my heart, even my beastly mutation seemed reluctant to believe it. They were taking offense to the virile male being any where near the woman I yearned to take into my arms.

"Logan, why not ask her to accompany you to that luncheonette Vic' likes?" Cat's voice rang out and I felt the flowers snap in my grip.

"C'mon darlin', I could really use a beautiful dinner companion for once." he purred. I wanted to rip his filthy tongue from his mouth, but first I had to hear her reply.

"No, Logan." I nodded. Mine.

"Aw, c'mon yer breaking my heart." I heard movements and giggles, and couldn't stop myself from stepping in. The kids all sit in their beds laughing and pointing. My eyes went straight to the corner by the cribs where my heart lurched.

Logan had Robyn draped backwards over his arm. She held on to his shoulders, her eyes wide as she struggled to stand. He winked at me, "Give me a quick kiss, darlin' and you can go."

I growled deep in my throat, striding over. He pulled her up, sitting her in front of him. The smirk never leaving his whiskered face. I jerked her up, tossing her over my shoulder. Turning, I came eye to eye with Catherina.

"Should I watch the children tonight?" she purred, a knowing glint in her eyes. It never actually occurred to me that she could smell my approach, that she had encouraged Logan to provoke a response from me, but it did pass through my mind I would settle this tonight.

I growled at her as well, but nodded. Resuming my angered pace through the door, I spared the kids a nod of goodbye and a small smile. The kids shouted their goodnights, laughing as Robyn tried futility to get down. I stepped over the ruined flowers I'd dropped at some point and continued to my room.

I slammed the door shut behind us, flicking the lights on. I took three good deep breaths before tossing her to the bed. Quickly, I jumped above her, pinning her arms above her head.

"We need to talk." I stated firmly.

She looked ready to spit bullets, anger flashing in her eyes and her lips in a snarl, even my feral side could respect. "You could have just asked."

"You let him touch you." The statement fell short of an accusation, more of a hurt observation.

"He's my friend and he was only playing around." she looked away from me. "Why do you even care?"

"Because your my mate!" I shouted. Realizing what had just came out of my mouth, I quickly backed off the bed away from her. "I... I mean... I-" I stammered, unable to find the words to correct my folly without betraying my thoughts.

"Mate?" Tears started dripping from her eyes. "You can't even look at me or talk to me now!" She pulled herself to the edge of the bed, her hands covering her face. "I don't blame you Hank, but don't play with me like this." She cried into her hands, her sobs making me flinch.

I moved to crouch down in front of her, "Robyn? Robyn?" Her sobs grew louder, I reached up running my clawed paw through her hair. "Robyn, please look at me. Please talk to me." She had tears for every occasion it seemed, but these broke my heart.

She sniffled, but looked up at me. I sighed, "Robyn, I love you and that terrifies me." It was too quick, it was too new, and it was something I'd sworn never to repeat. I'd promised myself I would be with a mutant, that I'd wait for someone like me to fall in love with. I didn't realize what was happening with Robyn would evolve as quick as it did. It was entirely unexpected on my part, but not unwelcome.

Her next words were not what I had expected. "Why? You can't even look at me."

I sighed, "I'm looking now." She shifted, and I took her hands in mine. "I'm covered in blue fur, I'm a beast. I'm a feral mutant, barely able to be called a man. I'm not even treated like a man in certain circles. I am the most boring person alive, I go into work mode and ignore everything else around me. I have done terrible things and I don't deny it. I'm not worthy of you."

She snorted, "That's just an excuse." I rocked back on my heels, my heart seemed to stop with her words, the same I had uttered not so long ago. "You've been avoiding me, because you realized what I was."

"What's that?" I whispered, barely able to speak.

She looked away, her arms tightening around her middle. "I'm a idiot. I'm a fat, idiot nobody and I don't blame you. I even tried to tell you in the first place!" She looked at me, "I know your a good guy and your trying to not hurt me, but I know. You don't have to pretend to care now, I don't blame you for wanting to break things off."

I cupped her face between my hands. "I don't want to break things off, but I thought maybe you would want to."

She stared at me, her eyes again welling with tears. "Don't cry, love." I bent kissing her damp cheeks, "I never wanted to make you cry." She stared at me, searching for something I wasn't sure of. "I never thought you were stupid or fat or a nobody. I think your a kind, patient woman with a little extra to love. I think your gorgeous."

"I love you too, Hank." She whispered filling me with an elation I'd never known existed.

I pulled her up into my arms, holding her tight as I claimed her lips. It was pure raw need and I tasted blood before I realized my teeth had pierced her lip. I pulled back in self disgust, pushing her back on the bed. "I'm a monster."

She jumped up, wrapping her arms around my neck, pressing her face into my neck. "Your no monster. Your perfect. I love you! You blue, furry, smart, sexy man."

I put my arms back around her, "Your sure?"

She pulled back, looking up at me. "Long as you don't break my heart."

"It'll be my most treasured possession, my love." I reached around grabbing her ass, lifting her against me off the ground. "Would you accept mine as well?"

"Maybe," she grinned.

I took her teasing in stride, "Why maybe?"

"You gotta explain what you meant by mate first." Oh. If nothing else ran her off, this probably would.

"Well, that's a tough one." I sat down on the bed, keeping her in my lap. She wrapped her legs around me, her eyes wide, waiting for me to explain. "I'm like Victor and Catherina. We are, what you would call, feral mutants." She nodded, her hands distracting me as she played with my hair. "We bond like-" I had to search for something she would understand, something I could compare. "We bond like wolves."

"Wolves?"

I nodded, my hands moving up to rub her back. "We mate for life, once the bond is made there is no other for us."

She looked confused and I flinched with her next words, "What about Trish and the others?"

I shrugged, "Nothing, but a waste of time." She snorted, so I found myself trying to explain better. "We don't even know if we have a mate, I mean there's no scientific explanation to it. The Creeds are the second pair I've heard of. It's rare, and with no guarantee... Well, I..."

"So you want me to be your mate?" Her voice was unsure, and I smiled.

"I want you for many things, but my body and heart are crying mate every time I catch a scent of you, every time I see you."

"What's your brain say then?"

I purred, "It's screaming for me to shut up, throw you down, and ravage your body."

"Ravage?"

"Ravage." I confirmed, laying back in the bed.

"So, what are we then?" She asked shyly looking at my chest.

"I'd love to say your my girlfriend for right now." I'd love to call her many things: mine, my wife, my mate. I could wait though, we could take our time. There was no hurry, now that I knew she loved me.

"So the great Dr. Hank McCoy is my boyfriend. Sounds too high schoolish for you." She grinned at me, her hands caressing my sides. I kept mine positioned on her back, enjoying her just sitting here with me.

"Well, we could tell people we're lovers, but I find that might be a bit too personal." She nodded. This beautiful woman loved me, and I was completely and utterly content to sit here with her.

She wasn't as content, apparently. Not that I minded as she started pulling at my shirt. I had to sit up to get it over my head, but lay back down as she brushed her fingers through my fur.

"I had one boyfriend in high school. It wasn't anything serious, but we had sex once." Her eyes shot to mine, "Does that bother you?"

I purred as her fingers continued their glorious path over my chest and stomach. "Past is past. Does my mutation bother you?"

"Not a bit." I reached up jerking her shirt over her head. She cocked her head to the side, "You could have asked."

"Not as much fun." I answered easily. Her hand started moving further down my body, playing with the waist band of my pants.

"I'll take mine off, if you take yours off." I nodded as she bounced off me. She quickly pulled her bra, pants, and panties off. Then she looked at me, "Well, your supposed to get naked too."

I tilted my head to the side with a grin, "Not as much fun."

"I'm going to hurt you in a minute, if you don't stand up and get naked." I laughed, couldn't help it.

"Then far be it from me to keep a lady waiting." I stood up to the other side of the bed, watching as she crawled back to the bed. Her eyes never leaving me, shyness flew out the window as her arousal tempted my nostrils. I pulled my pants down, kicking them off. She smiled, but pointed to my boxers then the floor. I couldn't help grinning at her as I obeyed.

I walked around the bed watching her as I slowly moved to the bottom. "Lay down." She listened, surprising me with no fight or shyness. "Spread your legs." Her legs moved apart slowly revealing her glistening depths. I didn't touch her, but bent closer inhaling her scent. My body begging for more, but my mind glorifying in the fact I'd done this to her.

"Hank, your killing me." She leaned up on her elbows watching me now with bright eyes. Her body was lovely, meant to be worshipped, and I aimed too.

"My dear, I intend to die standing up. And singing the Marseillaise." I answered, crawling up her body, careful not touch her.

She, still up on her elbows, sighed, "Don't talk like that, just kiss me."


	42. Negotiate

**Epilogue**

"Catherina, get that man of yours to quit swinging those kids around! They'll be sick!" Mr. Creed looked up at me in the window before dramatically sitting Ally and Anna done. I smiled and he nodded, then dropped down to all fours to pounce after the girls.

Catherina and Robyn sat together in the swing watching as the children played in the front yard. Henry and Victor had set tents up in the backyard for camping. I laughed at their idea of roughing it, but loved the company.

I went back to the living room sitting in my rocker. I'd sat the playpen up next to it so that I could easily reach Samson and Delilah. "Well, what are we in the mood for today?"

I bent picking up Delilah. Her pink, glowing skin shining and clean, wearing the little white jumper I'd made for her. "Meema... Meema..." She squeeled.

"Me Ma." Samson uttered and I stopped to stare at him. "Me Ma." Tears came to my eyes and I struggled, but pulled the small boy into my arms too.

I sat rocking them, staring down at the two amazing babies laying in my arms. Delilah, so sweet and timid. Samson, so full of wonder and surprises. It wasn't a year ago, I'd wished for Henry to be happy, for there to be kids around again, for us to be a family again.

I looked at the picture of Norton, I kept by my chair. "Sweetheart, I wish you could see us now." Rocking softly, "I'm glad you found this one, I really like her." I knew he couldn't answer, but somewhere up there I knew he heard me.

The front door swung open and Henry walked in. His face lit up in a boyish grin, seeing the kids asleep in my arms. "Mom."

I eyed him, "How can I help you Henry?"

He crouched down beside me, "Is there anyway I could talk you into watching the children tonight?"

I laughed, "Any special reason?"

He turned his eyes to my feet, and I could tell he was embarrassed. "Well, I think I might have to do a little bargaining tonight..."

"Oh, and what would you be bargaining for?" I knew that girl had him wrapped around her finger, and I knew Henry was ready to settle down. I was old, not stupid.

He stood, his hands clasped behind his back. "Well, you see Robyn isn't one for the formalities of being a government official's partner... You know the public appearances, the dinners, and such..."

She had went to a couple of the State dinners with him, and I'd heard every detail. She was always calling me, and I loved it. It had been so quiet before she'd came into my son's life. "Well, she's shy Henry. Isn't anything wrong with being shy."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, I understand and acknowledge that." He paused, "So I'm hoping that it won't hold her back when I ask her to become my wife." Knew it, I nailed that one on the head.

I grinned, "Well, then I'd be happy to watch them."

He smiled, "Thank you, mother." He started to strut back out of the living room, and I found myself laughing.

"Oh, Henry?"

He stopped, turning toward me. "Yes?"

"Take no prisoners with this 'negotiation'."

**A/N: Hope you have enjoyed Unleashed. Thanks to all that have read and reviewed. Special thanks to Trinidean fan for beta'ing some of the chapters for me. A couple of readers have asked if there was to be another part. I wasn't planning it, but I have started writing the third and Final piece to Tamed. Irrepressible takes off a couple of years after this. Logan is a satisfied man, or at least he thought he was. Special Note: If your a Tamed fan, then at least read the first chapter (I hope y'all enjoy).**


	43. Author's Note

**A/N**: Hope you have enjoyed **Unleashed**. Thanks to all that have read and reviewed. Special thanks to **Trinideanfan** for beta'ing some of the chapters for me. A couple of readers have asked if there was to be another part. I wasn't planning it, but I have started writing the third and Final piece to Tamed. **Irrepressible** takes off a couple of years after this. Logan is a satisfied man, or at least he thought he was. Special Note: If your a Tamed fan, then at least read the first chapter (I hope y'all enjoy).

Also would like to use this time to thank my reviewers:

**Guest** (wish you would get an account so I could pm and thank your for your thoughts), **WickedGood** (Challenge Accepted ;-) ), **g-love78** (sorry I'm a Romy fan at heart, but you will your wish for a story for Logan), **SanSan5** (Always love your thoughts), **Leevana** (Hope you were not disappointed), **Aoi Nami-chan** (Do not worry about reviews, I don't. I love them, but they are not critical to a story. To be honest, I don't check reviews before I read a story. I love knowing what people are thinking good or bad and that they point out mistakes, which I go back after a time and fix, but as long as I'm still interested I will keep posting. Love hearing your thoughts), **Trinideanfan** (Hope all is well, Thank you so much for looking over those chapters for me, and for your wonderful reviews), and** jessjcat197 **(Thank you so much for your thoughts, I wish you would sign up for an account so I could pm you my gratitude).

Also another thought to leave any readers I still have with. I've burned out on the Greek Myths, I have two stories still stashed back, but have not finished. I've gotten two stories (one already started on here) about Magneto and the future story of Wolverine coming up. After these, I plan to take a break from the X-Men so I do not burn out as well. I'm thinking of writing a Predator story or Transformers. If there is something you'd like to see let me know, I am a dork at heart and have varied taste. If I know a character I will try to write it, so thoughts are welcome. PM anytime

Thanks to all who have taken an interest in these stories

-Cris Coursey


End file.
